Forever will be
by Flowangelic
Summary: When Bella's cousin Evelyn Swan suddenly appears in Forks she welcomed by her cousin and uncle with open arms. She knows about vampires? and why can't Jasper stay away from her? Rated T, might become M later on for mild sex/violence. J/OC
1. Arrival

Intro:

I do not own Twilight or it's characters! they're all owned by author Stephenie Meyer. I do own Evelyn Swan :)

**Chapter one; Arrival**

* * *

'_Forks...'  
_It seems like forever since I've been here.  
I was sitting in my car, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel while gazing at the house which belongs to my uncle.  
I've been sitting like this for half an hour already thinking what to say after I had rung the bell and the door had opened.  
'_Relax Eve…nothing can happen.'_

A tapping sound shook me away from my thoughts.  
"Excuse me ma'am?"

I turned my head to the window and saw a gorgeous young man standing there, his knuckles resting against the glass.

"I did not mean to startle you. I was wondering if you are alright."  
He said.

I rolled down the window," I'm fine, thank you."

"May I ask why you have been sitting here for a while? Staring at the Swan's resident?"  
His voice sounded absolutely mesmerizing!

I pressed my lips together to keep a snort from leaving my throat.  
"I'm sorry, it must have seemed ridiculous." I stated.

Extending my hand out of the window, I smiled at this beauty," My name is Evelyn Swan. Charlie Swan is my uncle."

He gently grabbed my hand and shook it shortly.

"God! Your hands are freezing."I exclaimed.

The young man smirked," Sorry about that, my name is Edward…Edward Cullen."

"Pleasure to meet you Edward Cullen. I'm guessing you're wondering why I've been sitting here for a while?" I asked.  
"Although… to be honest between you and me I A: did not know I was being watched. And B: I don't normally do this."

Edward smiled.  
"I hope not. I tend to get overprotected of the people who live in this house. One in particular…"

_Ah that explains…well nothing really…he must be talking about Isabella.  
_It was that moment I noticed his eyes…they weren't a normal color. They looked like two topazes, golden almost.

"I'm sorry, but your eyes Edward. They're a color I don't think I've seen before on a human."  
He seemed a bit taken back by my words. Quickly his self confident face grinned at me," Contacts."

I nodded.

"You were going to tell me why you're waiting out here?" he continued.

I nodded my head to the direction of the house.  
Edward looked at the house then back to me," I sort of figured that out…so why still in the car?"

A blush crept up my cheeks and I shook my head.  
"I don't know what to do or say once that front door opens up… They don't know I'm here."

Without a warning Edward opened the car door.  
"Perhaps it's best to just cross this road and ring the doorbell." He said.

I looked at the opened door, my eyes scanned Edward Cullen's overall appearance. If Isabella had trust in this man… then surely he meant no harm.  
Stepping out of the car, Edward escorted me to the front door.  
With a heavy feeling inside my finger touched the little golden button next to the door.  
_Please don't be home, don't be home…_

The door opened.  
In the door post stood a young woman, around 17/18, smiling intensely at Edward.  
Her brown eyes shifted to mine, she observed me quietly.  
"Edward, "she said, "who is this woman?"

Before he could answer someone appeared behind Isabella.

"Evelyn?"Charlie asked.

"Hello Charlie."

He moved from behind Isabella and gave me a tight hug followed by two kisses on my cheeks.  
"You should have called, "Charlie told me firmly but with kindness," the house isn't prepared for a visit."

"I'm sorry Uncle Charlie, I was planning to call you but I had to leave sooner than I had planned…"  
From the corner of my eye I could see Edward watching me with a strange look on his face.

"Edward?" Isabella nudged him with her elbow.

"Sorry." He smiled at her.

"Bells, you must remember your cousin Evelyn?" Charlie pushed his daughter towards me.

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was searching her memory for a small hint that she had met me before.  
"I can't blame you if you don't remember me… it's been almost 8 years since we last saw each other." I told her. As soon as I had said that her expression changed.

"No, no... I do. "She suddenly said as she moved closer, "I remembered I cried that day the last time I saw you."  
Without a warning she threw her arms around me.  
"You even smell the same."

"That's nice Isabella, I'm sweating like crazy with nerves here."

"Right, so are you girls coming inside?" Charlie asked us.

I looked at Isabella who nodded and led me inside.  
Before we stepped through the door she turned to her father, "Dad!" she said motioning her head in Edwards's direction.

Charlie cleared his throat before he said," Edward, would you like to come in?"

Edward smiled and nodded with polite, "thank you Charlie. "He answered.

* * *

**Edwards's p.o.v.**

I couldn't help but keep an eye on this Evelyn Swan.  
From the moment I was within only a mile of Bella's house I smelled this woman.  
After she hadn't moved for almost half an hour I took the upper hand and just decided to head towards her.  
She smelled a lot like Bella, but on the other hand she had a different smell as well.  
At least it proved she's Bella's family, but I couldn't help but that she was hiding something.

I know it wasn't a polite thing to do, but when she said she had to leave sooner than she planned to, I tried to pick up something in her mind.

Not succeeding seeing as she turned her head to me at that point thinking;  
'_Why is he looking at me like that?'_

At least I know I can read her mind…

I followed my singer and mate into the living room and sat down next to her on the couch.  
Intertwining my fingers with hers, we sat and waited for someone to start talking.

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v.**

I gather all my strength and hoped in my heart uncle Charlie would say yes, or give me a different option.  
"It's more than just a visit…" I finally said.

Charlie eyes shifted to Isabella, who looked at me obviously waiting for me to continue.

"I left home for … personal reasons. And I have no intentions of ever going back to that town, "I continued,  
"So my question is; can I stay here? You're the only real family I've got."

My uncle scratched the back of his head," you know you're always welcome to stay, Eve. The only problem is you'll have to sleep on the couch or share Bella's bedroom. This house isn't that big for 3 people who each need their own bed."

_Well he didn't say no…_

I turned my head to Isabella.  
"Would you mind if I stayed here for a while? Just until I find a place of my own?"

She looked at Edward. They must be really close.  
They both didn't move but it seemed as though Edward helped her decide what to do.  
Isabella looked back to me and nodded her head.

"I don't mind," she smiled," it's just that its finals this year and I'll have a lot of studying to do…"

"And then you also have Edward."I added for her. She blushed slightly.  
"It's okay Isabella I understand. I'm glad I can stay, I'll make the couch my new home."

"Just one thing…don't call me Isabella, Bella will do." she smiled.


	2. Being aware?

**Chapter 2**

Enjoy it!

* * *

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Esme looked at her son with a worried face, he seemed very lost in thoughts.

Edward looked up at her and nodded his head.  
He wasn't worried, but he was lost in thought. Bella had told him a bit about her cousin Evelyn Swan.

The last time she had seen her was during a summer holiday. Evelyn had stayed with Bella and her father for 4 weeks as her mother was enjoying yet another honeymoon with her third husband.  
Evelyn taught Bella to sing dance. Telling her stories, building sand castles and so on.  
Bella was 10 at that time and very insecure. Evelyn brought up the best in her for those 4 weeks.  
That's why Bella cried when it was time for Evelyn to leave.  
Evelyn was only 12 at the time, so what choice did she have but to go home to her mother?

Edward shook his head. The swans were definitely not a normal family…

"Edward?" Esme called out to him again.

"I'm sorry Esme, I met Bella's cousin today." He said to her.

Esme walked over and sat down next to him on the couch.  
"And?" She asked, urging him to tell her a bit more than this vague bit of information.

"Her name is Evelyn Swan, she's the daughter of Charlie's sister. When I was on my way over to Bella's house, I picked up a smell and decided to check it out. I found this woman sitting in her car. After half an hour I decided to ask her who she was and what she was doing there."

"It sounds to me like she was worrying about something." Esme concluded from hearing this.

Edward got up from the couch," She was. She was busy deciding what to say once the front door of the house would have opened. There was another thing…or rather two things that worry me."

"What two things?" Esme asked him.

Edward thought for a moment. Wondering if this, what he is worrying about, is worth mentioning to his family.

"Well the first thing is I get the idea that she is hiding something from Charlie and Bella."

Esme shrugged," that doesn't sound like something to worry about."

"Alright. The other thing was her reaction to my eyes. She said, 'they're quite an unusual colour.' "

Esme started to laugh, she smiled at her son," I think you are starting to question too many things. You're picking up some of Bella's habits."

"You don't find it weird or odd?" Edward continued.

"What did you tell her when she questioned your eye colour?"

"That they were contacts. She didn't question me further she just nodded and smiled."

Edward looked at Esme, hoping for a bigger reaction which didn't come. He sighed.  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am worrying to much about nothing."

Esme got up and wrapped her arms around him.  
"You just care about Bella that's all. You're trying to prevent any harm coming to her."

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v.**

I walked up towards Dad's bedroom. I felt kind of guilty that I didn't share my bedroom with Evelyn. But it was for the best.  
Because Edward and I are each others 'mate' it's difficult to be apart from each other  
The most difficult thing will be how to combine her being her with us and with myself being over at the Cullen's most of the time.  
_Should I tell her about the Cullen's? If she's really planning on living here forever…_

_Oh the dilemma!_  
I banged my head against Dad's door, immediately he opened the door.

"Everything alright Bells?" He asked me.

"Can I come in? I want to talk to you about Eve…"

"Sure thing kid." He said as I went inside and sat down on his bed.  
"What do you want to talk about?"

_Too many things…_

"About Eve. I don't remember a lot about her… just that one holiday. Which was one of the best holidays I ever had."

"So you would like to know more about…why you didn't see her more?"

I nodded.  
I was so surprised when I opened the door and saw a woman standing next to Edward.  
I did not recognize her at first.  
Probably because she had changed from a girl to a woman in the meantime.

"Why did we never hear from her these last couple of years?"

Charlie sighed deeply, I knew he wasn't very fond of his sister Vivian.  
Heck, I don't even remember anything about her just her name and that she's my aunt.

"Evelyn never had one place to stay. She has moved all over the country and different continents.  
Mostly because Vivian Swan is a songwriter/singer.  
"Evelyn sort of came by accident. Vivian would not have her removed, she was absolutely thrilled that she was with child.  
"But the happiness ended shortly after Evelyn became older… and Vivian figured out that it was a lot harder to get a man with a baby on board…she is the kind of woman who cannot live without a man by her side.  
"To make a long story short, she took a nanny so Evelyn wouldn't be alone all the time.  
"Marriages, divorces, new marriages, new jobs, followed. Evelyn had to follow her everywhere.  
"Until she turned 18, graduated and just left."

"You can see the big picture…" Dad said to me, and I replied with a nod.

"Poor Eve, to have a childhood like that!"

Charlie shrugged," nobody is perfect, especially Vivian who would tell you otherwise.  
"But Eve has grown into a strong woman. I'm glad. It could have turned out for the worst."

I smiled and wondered if Eve thought the same thing about herself. I certainly remember that she told me to _'never think of yourself as a lesser being.'_  
I had forgotten that.

"Thanks for the heads up dad."

Charlie smiled and said," No problem. Maybe next time you have questions about this or others things you could ask Eve. She's seen a lot of the world."

"Especially women or men talk…" He mumbled quietly before I walked out.

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v.**

The couch wasn't very comfortable, but I guessed after a while I would get used to it.  
The ceiling stared back at me and I stared back at it.  
My mind drifted back to the day I left my house.  
It didn't make any sense to me, and why haven't I noticed it before? Had he always been like that? No…probably not.  
They used to be blue…not red…  
A noise startled me, and my mind went back to the present.  
_What was that?_

It came from upstairs.  
Being the curious George that I am I headed up the staircase.  
Listening quietly I heard the noise again.  
It came from Bella's bedroom.

"Bella?" I asked after having knocked on her bedroom door.  
More noises followed before she (surprisingly) softly opened it.

"Hey Eve." Her hair looked tussled," what's up?

"I heard some noises, so I only came up to see if you were alright…" As I said that I tried to take a sneak peek into her bedroom.

Bella noticed this and opened the door further, so I could see no one was there.  
"I'm fine Eve. Nothing weird is going on, just me moving around.  
"Opening and closing my window."

I felt like an idiot. What was I worrying about? We're in Forks for crying out loud.  
"Sorry Bella, I guess I'm seeing ghosts or something. Goodnight."  
I said and turned away from the door.

"Hey Eve? Would you like to do something tomorrow, after school?" Bella asked me.

"I would really like that!" I exclaimed, and I meant it. It was time I got to bonding with my cousin.

"Great! Oh and one more thing, could we stop by the Cullen's? There's something I have to pick up." She added.

"Sure I would like to meet the family of my cousin's boyfriend." I laughed.

Bella watched as Evelyn disappeared downstairs.  
She sighed with relieve and quickly closed her bedroom door.  
Edward was already sitting on her bed.

"That was close…" She said to him.

Edward grinned," She's very alert isn't she?"  
He opened his arms allowing Bella to snuggle against his chest.

"Perhaps it's best to inform the rest that we'll be getting a visitor?"

Bella looked up at her beloved.  
"As long as no one gets any craving for her, I don't expect any problems."

* * *

So that was chapter 2!

Hope you enjoyed it!

**review please** if you have a thirst for more...in the next chapter we will see as the rest of the Cullen's meet up with Bella's cousin!


	3. Crash

Hey everyone i want to thank everyone who so far placed my story in their favorite and/or story alert!

I really appreciate that you all like the story :) (and any tips or ideas are welcome!)

just one more thing...please review :D

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Alice looked up.  
A blank expression had fallen over her face.  
Jasper knew what that meant, she was having a vision.

"What is it darlin'?" Jasper asked her gently, "A vision about Victoria?"

Alice blinked. She took a moment to think what she should say to him…  
It was him she had seen in her vision. His eyes were black. His teeth exposed and his body reading to charge.

"You." She answered her voice ringing like a silver bell.

Jasper frowned, usually Alice wasn't vague to him if any of her visions had him in them.  
"I'll need a bit more of information then that Sweet."

"You were enraged, you were losing it!"

Soothingly he placed his arm around her. This was frustrating, he hated losing his focus, his control over things.  
"You only saw me, no-one else?"

Alice bit her lip, she did see someone else, but it was someone she hadn't seen before. Alice being realistic knew that this person was going to change something in Jaspers life and hers with it…

"Well-,"

* * *

**The next day**

**Evelyn's p.o.v.**

School…a shiver ran up and down my spine.  
It's been two years since I've been at one. Graduating gave me the push that I needed to get out of my life.  
What a surprise it was that it would let me fall in another situation which could have eventually killed me!

"Eve!" I heard my name being called.  
Bella had appeared in front of me," are you alright? You seemed distracted."

Guilty as charged once more. What is it with people disturbing me when my mind is wandering off…?

"Waiting for you and thinking back of when I went to school."

Bella smiled. She glanced over her shoulder her eyes scanning the surroundings for Edward probably.

"You're waiting for Edward to come with us?" I asked her carefully.

She turned her attention back to me," No there's no need, he'll follow soon behind us with his own car."She pointed at a Silver Volvo S60R.

"Well damn!" I yelled before I was able to control myself.

Bella covered her mouth with her hand, a small snort escaped her nostrils.

"How the hell did he get a car like that!"

Completely forgetting my calm and collected nature I headed over to Edwards car.  
Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me back to my own car.

"Let's just go, you can check his car out when we're at the Cullen's."

I laughed.  
" yes ma'am."

We stepped in my car, my 1998 4X4 Nissan… I patted the dashboard letting him know I meant no disrespect.

We were about to drive of when Bella pointed out the window at someone.

I followed her finger and saw Edward walking with a petite looking woman, she was beautiful and looked almost exactly like Edward,

"That Alice Cullen," Bella answered apparently knowing what I was about to ask her.  
"She's Edwards's sister… one of them."

"One? How many sisters and brothers does Edward have?"  
I would have never guessed Edward came from a big family.

"2 sisters and 2 brothers, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper." Bella answered as she waved at them.

"Come on, let's get there before they do!"

"A race huh? Shouldn't you let them know we're racing them?"

She shook her and told me to STEP ON IT!

* * *

Edward waved at Bella and Evelyn as they raced off. After they vanished from sight Edward turned to the petite woman.

"It seems Bella wants us to race them to the house." He said to Alice after having picked up Evelyn's thought.

Alice didn't respond to him. She just stood there watching the car drive off towards their house.  
Edward waved his hand in front of her face trying to get a reaction.  
With what seemed like the speed of light Alice suddenly grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly

"Alice!...ALICE!" Edward yelled as he tried to get Alice to stop breaking his arm.  
She was squeezing his arm so tight he had trouble breaking free.  
Alice had a panicked look on her face. Edward didn't understand why. Had something happened? Had she seen something?

"Alice?"

Her eyes shifted to him.  
"Who's that woman Bella was with?" she asked demandingly.

"That's her cousin Evelyn Swan. They're on their way to our home." He answered in a hurry.  
"Have you seen something that involves Bella and her?"

Alice looked at her brother and let him enter her mind, so he could see for himself what it was she had seen the night before.

Edward's expression changed from confusion and worry to determination.  
Without a word he dropped his car keys into her hand and ran off towards his home, Alice immediately followed in Edwards's car.

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v.**

Bella pointed to the left," we'll be there in a minute."

I glanced in my rear-view mirror, not seeing Edwards Volvo anywhere.  
"I guess we won, huh?" I smiled at Bella.

At that point her phone rang and she answered it as I turned left and drove up towards a humongous house.

"Edward slow down! What do you mean we have to turn back?" I heard Bella say as she quickly looked at me then turned her head away.

"Edward I can't hear you very well, Alice saw what? Hello? Hello…Edward?"

Bella looked at her phone the battery had run out.  
She sighed," I've got to learn to charge it more often."

"What did he say was it something important?"  
I stopped the car and waited for Bella to answer my question before stepping out.

The house was absolutely stunning! I couldn't help but avert my eyes towards it.

"He defiantly said we had to turn back, but I couldn't hear why."

"Do you want me to turn around?" I asked her feeling a bit worried about this.

She thought for a moment but shook her head.  
"I'll just quickly run inside and grab what I need."

We stepped out and I waited next to my car as Bella walked through the front door.

It was about a second later that the front door opened after Bella had just gone through and a very tall and muscled man stepped outside.

"You must be Evelyn! Bella's cousin." He smiled. As he neared me I noticed the same eye colour as I had seen on Edward.

"You're one of Edwards's brothers?" I returned the smile.

"I'm Emmett." He said as he pulled me into a quick strong hug.  
"Any family of Bells is a family of us."

Thank goodness he released me, that hug was so tight I had to catch my breath.  
"You're very strong."

"Thank you!" he said looking very pleased.  
"Would you like to meet the rest of the family?"

I was about to say I would like that, but I remembered Bella telling me I should just wait outside for her.  
"I would but I promised Bella to stay outside. She said she'll be back in a hurry."

To my surprise Emmett ran back inside without saying anything.  
About a second later he came back outside followed by a classical beauty with light-brown hair.  
Behind her appeared a man. Honey blond curly locks framed his stunningly gorgeous face.  
_Bella sure knows how to pick them…_

Emmett walked over to me and presented (the rest of the family he could find) to me.  
"Meet Esme Cullen, she's our mother. And the guy behind her is Jasper."

I smiled at Esme as she walked over to us.  
"It's nice to meet you Evelyn." Her eyes were golden coloured.

This was getting weird…they all had this unusual eye colour. I'll ask Bella alter this afternoon. I shook Esme's hand.  
"It's nice to meet you too."

My eyes turned to Jasper. _Gosh he is so handsome…_  
I had expected his eyes to be the same topaz colour as the rest of the family, but his eyes weren't golden…  
They pitch black!  
At that point things started happening really fast.

I heard my name being shouted by Edward.  
Who appeared out of no-where from the trees which surrounded the house.

"Emmett! Get Evelyn away from here!"

Jasper arched his back, his teeth or rather FANGS were exposed.  
_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…._  
That was all that ran through my mind.  
I knew I would be able to stop him…but my mind told me not to do that.

Jasper jumped forward, at that point Emmet pulled me away as the guy who had made me all warm inside for a moment crashed into my car!

Emmett grabbed hold of me and ran off. I couldn't even see the trees or anything.  
He ran incredible fast!  
Emmett the human lightning bolt.

* * *

what will happen next? you'll just have to review and you'll find out :)


	4. Demands

hope you all still like the story :D

Chapter 4

Enjoy!

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v.**

"Emmett" my voice had trouble speaking out due to the fact he was running so fast, I don't know, how many miles per hour.

"Edward is having trouble holding Jasper back, I'm sorry Evelyn but I'm not stopping yet."  
Was the response he gave me.

I didn't mind the running at all, I had no intention of being devoured or sucked by that Jasper person.  
Although I had to be realistic about this, seeing as Jasper was Edwards and Emmett's brother, they were…probably…all…  
I couldn't say it or think it.  
I thought moving to Forks would be the last place for me to fall into that world!

"Shit!" Emmett cursed.

He abruptly stopped as Edward and Jasper flew by into the trees.  
Without warning Emmett dropped me and went after Jasper along with Edward.

"Emmett are you insane, get her out of here!" Edward yelled at his sibling.

I understood why Emmett went to help him. Apparently it was a bit too much for Edward to handle.  
Quickly I crawled up and started to run away.

Something hard and cold hit me in the back and I tumbled over.  
I turned around to see what had hit me and was shocked but at the same time mesmerized.  
It was Jasper!  
How had he outsmarted the other two, especially Edward?

He growled deeply and with a swift movement he leaned down over me and was about to bite when I looked deep into his pitch blackened eyes and said:

"STOP!"

He blinked and just stared back at me.

"You have no intention of hurting me. I'm telling you not to hurt me, bite me or kill me."

Jasper shook his head, blinked a few times and his eyes went back to a sparkling amber shade,  
"What in the name of,-"

Edward and Emmett both appeared behind Jasper and pulled him away from me.

"Guys let me go." He demanded from them.

"You have to relax first! Emmett, get Evelyn back to the house. I can handle this." Edward said looking all wild and full of energy.

Carefully I stood up and stopped Emmett from grabbing me.  
"Its fine, you can let him go." I said (perhaps with too much confident.)

Edward eyed me with a sceptical look on his face. But then his body somehow relaxed and he released Jasper.

"Not really fair you empath." He grinned with a crooked smile.

"I don't understand what had just happened…" Jasper said filled with confusion.

"You went totally berserk. That's what happened." Emmett told him," You gave us a good work out."

"Did I hurt you ma'am?" Jasper asked me not sure of to stay put or move.

I wasn't sure what to say.  
This was getting weirder and weirder.  
If they all were what I thought they were…why weren't they fighting over who should get the first bite!  
But there was something wrong here.  
I just couldn't help but look at him.  
I wanted him to grab me and never let go.  
It was like there was an invisible thread holding us on each end, pulling us towards one another.  
And was I imagining things or was he looking at me in exactly the same way?

"Oh-oh…" Edward said breaking the silence.

We all looked at him, his gaze went from me to Jasper.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Evelyn is to Jasper what Bella is to me." He calmly answered while moving his hand through his hair.

_What did he say?_

"Sweet, who would have known?" Emmett started to laugh.

"How can you endure this…feeling, this constant pull towards the other person?" Jasper asked Edward.

Edward didn't answer his question. Perhaps he had no good answer or perhaps he was too busy thinking what to do next.

He walked towards me in a slow pace then extended his hand and said my name;"Evelyn?"

I jumped back.  
"Stay back!"

"I will take you back to Bella." He continued ignoring my demand.

"I mean it Edward!"  
_I can't believe this…does Bella even know?  
Why aren't they're eyes red…they have to be red!_

"Bella's knows, Evelyn. And our eyes are not red because we're, as you could call us, vegetarians…"

I squinted my eyes and glared at him," Excuse me?"

Jasper placed his hand on Edwards shoulder but never took his eyes off me,  
"She knows about us?"

Edward nodded. Jasper stepped away from Edward and took only a few steps before stopping in front of me.  
He grabbed my hand, I tried to pull it free but he was too strong and wasn't willing to let it go.

"I'm sorry darlin' I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you. I don't know what came over me."

"You're the first vampire who ever said that to me."I said rolling my eyes skeptically.

"Don't you feel it?" He asked, his voice was so soft and deep I felt warm, happy, and trust.

Jasper let go of my hand as my mind tried to cope with what had just happened.  
My eyes travelled to Edward…  
_Vegetarian huh?_

As a response he nodded.  
"So you have a gift along with your vampire abilities."

"A few vampires do. Jasper has a gift, as well as Alice." Edward told me.

"I want to know how Jasper suddenly stopped attacking Evelyn."Emmett suddenly said who haven't spoken a word over the last few minutes.

Edward frowned at Jasper.  
Jasper looked at me obviously knowing it had to be something I had done.

I had no intention of answering that question so instead I said;

"Fine, take me to Bella…"

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v. **

I was only gone for not even 5 minutes and the entire world went crazy. Or at least Jasper went crazy according to Esme.

Alice had arrived in Edwards Volvo, explaining to me and Esme what she had seen in a vision._  
_"If I had known she was your family I would have tried everything to stop this from happening." She said obviously crushed by this.

Esme had her arm around Alice, comforting her," It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known. You can't see everything…there's so much you're already watching for us."

"But I knew Jasper's mate would turn up eventually… but I could never see how or when or who she was." Alice replied trying to take all of the blame.

I couldn't understand this…I always thought that Alice was Jaspers mate. Even though I never asked, it just seemed so.  
I was worried something would happen to Eve, even though my heart and mind were completely convinced Edward could stop Jasper somehow…  
I've crossed the entire living room more than twenty times already, wondering what was taking so long.

"She's fine Bella…"Alice suddenly said,  
"She managed to stop Jasper from hurting her."_  
_  
"Not Edward or Emmett?" I asked not able to believe that Eve could have been the one to stop a rampaging vampire.

She shook her head, I saw Esme looking surprised too.

"They'll be here in 20 seconds."

I immediately headed outside.  
My eyes searched for a sign of life between the trees.  
And then they appeared…  
Edward was holding Evelyn on his back.  
I sighed with relief everything was alright.

Evelyn slid off Edwards back.

I dropped myself quickly in Edwards's arms before asking Evelyn if she was alright.

She said." I'm fine… but you and I need to have a talk."

I had a feeling she was going to say something like that…

"Evelyn knows what we are Bella."Edward said to me. I frowned at Evelyn.  
"She already had sort off a hunch ever since she met me." He continued.

"I don't understand… how did she?" I asked.

Edward shrugged and looked at my cousin, apparently she hasn't told anyone yet.

Evelyn was about to say something when she noticed her car.  
She wasn't going to like this…

"My car!"She exclaimed running towards her vehicle.  
She bend down and let her fingers stroke the huge dent in her car.  
"It's like a bull ran into it!"

Emmett started to burst out in laughter as Jasper walked over to Eve.  
"I'm sorry for the damage." He said to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Please," she said to him," I don't need an apology… I need to get away…"

I went over to Evelyn, I wanted her to stay so I could explain things.  
"Please stay, let's just go inside so we can talk about this."

"Bella, if she wants to go she can go." Jasper said to me his hand still on Eve.

That made me a bit angry, I knew he could feel it but nonetheless he just waited for me to give in.

"Don't you want her to know more? Don't you want her to know that you are all safe?"I replied to him.

He sighed deeply,  
"We're not safe, how many times do we have to proof that to you!"

I heard Edward growl from behind me, his arm wrapped around my waist protectively.

"Fine, if I stay will you both shush it?"Evelyn said her arms crossed.

I looked at jasper he glared back at me and we both nodded.

* * *

Does anybody have a good idea what type of new car Eve's should get? Ideas welcome since i know almost nothing about cars!

REVIEW! :D


	5. Explanation

Again many thanks to everyone who added this story to their alert/favorite list!  
it's what keeps me going on with the story

(this story may be a bit shorter than the others but it has a reason.)

Chapter 5

* * *

**Alice p.o.v.**

There was an annoying type of silence hanging in the room.

Nobody had yet spoken.

Carlisle was on his way home and so was Rosalie.

Bella sat between Evelyn and Edward.

I looked at the girl who had appeared in my vision, who was the one for Jasper…

I was happy about it, I really was. I like it when other people are happy and filled with love.

And one day my mate will turn up…Jasper had been the perfect one of filling that empty place in my heart even though we both knew it wouldn't last forever…

Or at least I knew that, Jasper had already gotten used to the idea of him and me. He somehow never believed the universe could grant him that much luck of him finding his life and love mate.

What I wanted the most at this point was to talk to her, to tell her all about us and all about Jasper.  
About things that might happen if all goes well…  
What surprised me was that she didn't look frightened at all.  
She was however very aware of things, watching our moves every second.

Jasper was leaning against the wall, his body showed how confused he was. He wanted to be next to her I knew that for sure.  
But he was so scared of hurting her…

I couldn't help but smile, I knew what type of power Evelyn possessed… and how much it could help us in upcoming situations.

The front door opened and Carlisle and Rosalie stepped inside.

"Did someone die?"Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Evelyn's car did."Emmett joked back to his girl," Rosalie meet Evelyn, Bella's cousin."

Rosalie didn't say a thing other than giving Evelyn a small smile.

Carlisle kissed Esme on the head and walked over to Evelyn to introduce himself,  
"Evelyn Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Carlisle Cullen the father of this family and also Forks local Doctor."

Evelyn frowned as she shook his hand," you're serious?" her eyes shifted to Bella who nodded.

"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions?" Carlisle smiled his most charming smile at her.

"I'm very confused…" she answered honestly.

"Perhaps the best thing to explain first is probably why Jasper attacked you." Carlisle said as he looked at Jasper who turned his face away from us.

"The explanation you're going to tell me is probably not what I'm thinking…"

Carlisle shrugged," it's not strange that you think that, anybody would think that. We really are different from what you would expect."

"I think it's easier if I would explain why it is that Jasper went crazy." Edward said turning his gaze to Evelyn.

He grabbed Bella's hand and started to talk without waiting for someone to object, which we wouldn't as he was the perfect person to explain it.

"When I first saw Bella and smelled her smell…something changed inside me. I just had to have her otherwise I would… I don't know how to say this logically… I would not be able to live,  
"Bella is to me what cocaine is to a junkie."

Evelyn looked over to Jasper who still had his face turned away from the rest.  
"So I'm his drug…"  
she looked back to Edward," but how can you,-"

"Control it?" He finished for her,  
"with a lot of difficulty, but I love her so much that I can control it."  
He then smiled at Bella," some days I have to work really hard,  
"I reckon Jasper got overwhelmed when he saw and smelled you that he wasn't sure what to do and his instincts just took control."

"You see Evelyn, Edward has lived like we do for many years now. The vegetarian way and Jasper hasn't as long."  
Carlisle continued,  
"We can never be prepared for bad things to happen…but we will do our best to protect the once we love from it."

"I still want to know how Jasper went cold turkey like that."Emmett said out of the blue.

"Emmett!"Esme said to him, even though I knew she was just as curious as the rest.

I looked at Jasper wishing he could send Evelyn a feeling of trust so she could explain to everyone what she had done.  
I shook my head it was hopeless!  
He felt so guilty about what had happened.  
He send a wave of anger towards himself and Edward to me.  
Anger for himself because of what he had almost done and anger towards Edward because he thought he was being selfish putting Bella in the same position as Evelyn was in now.

"It's okay Esme… I guess it wouldn't hurt telling you all." Evelyn said.

At that Jasper finally turned his face back to us and walked away from the wall taking a seat on the arm rest of the couch.

Evelyn sat up straight and cleared her throat,  
"I discovered it a few months ago, but it wasn't until recently it saved my life…  
I was on my way home when my ex-boyfriend showed up. I had broken up with him a few days ago."  
"He was angry… really angry. He shoved me into an alley and held me tight against a wall.  
"I'll never forget the anger he had in his eyes…I was sure I was going to die, so I begged him to let me go…"

I could feel Jasper next to me getting angry.

Bella held tight to Edward, this wasn't the story one wants to hear about a family member.

"I did the same thing that I did today with Jasper… I looked deeply into his eyes and said;' I'm telling you not to hurt me or kill me!' He released me, after that I yelled;' Get the hell out of my sight!' so he did and I haven't seen him since."

"A persuasion power!" Carlisle exclaimed," Fascinating…"

I knew that look…he was going to ask Evelyn billions of questions about it and perhaps even do a few tests, I shook my head.

"It's a good thing it worked on Jasper… who knows if it had no effect on a vampire." Bella said squeezing Evelyn's hand.

Evelyn gave her a little smile than bit her lip as her eyes went to Edward.  
Bella didn't notice it…but I did, she was asking him something and he gave her a small nod.

"Eve has persuasion power, Edward can read minds, Jasper can influence moods and Alice can see the future…"Bella said softly.

"You have a special power too."Edward whispered to her.

Evelyn looked at me.  
_Nice going Bella…_

_

* * *

_

_the next chapter will contain a special moment between Jasper and Evelyn. So if you're curious?...REVIEW!_


	6. Feelings

**Chapter 6**

man i feel like i'm on fire, never have i ever wrote so much in a week!  
once again many thanks to all of those who reviewed ( you know who you are :) ) Hope this lovely chapter gives you butterflies!

( Beforehand I need to tell that the song I used in this chapter, is owned by the Musical Wicked. The song is called: Defying Gravity. and the version that i had in my mind was performed by the cast of glee...)

anyways enjoy!

* * *

****

Evelyn's p.o.v.

Alice walked in front of me.  
We stepped into a second living room where my eyes immediately spotted one of the most beautiful grand piano's I had ever seen.  
Alice must have noticed me checking it out as she gently grabbed my hand and led me towards it.  
We took our seat on the piano bench.

"Did you know?" Was the first sentence that crossed my lips as soon as we sat down.

"Yes," She nodded," you've got to trust me when I say that I had no idea this was going to happy any time soon.  
"I only saw your face in my vision but I had no idea who you were.  
"The moment I saw you sitting in that car…my mind just went blank. I showed Edward what I had seen and he ran after your car as quickly as possible."

I could tell she felt really guilty about the whole thing.  
"Do you think it's your fault?" I asked her.

Alice stared at me with her big beautiful eyes.

"Don't feel guilty about it Alice. Nothing bad happened…" I immediately said.

Unexpectedly she wrapped her petite arms around me,  
" I don't want you to hate me, or the rest of the family for what we are…You're the one for Jasper, Eve…"

I didn't know what to do…

"Even if Edward had been on time and you haven't met Jasper today it would have happened another day… I'm sure of it!"

"Alice…" I said with a hoarse voice.

"Yes Eve?"

"You're choking me…"

Quickly she pushed me back," Sorry, can you forgive me?"

"It wasn't your fault! But if it makes you happy, then yes I forgive you Alice."

She smiled,  
"You don't hate us?"

"Oh Alice," I groaned," I don't hate you or the others…I'm just very confused. I don't know what to think anymore."  
I buried my face in my hands.

For a moment both of us said nothing but just sat there…Alice who has been with Jasper for a long time, now easily stepped aside.  
She's giving up the life she had with him just because she has foreseen that he and I are…  
_I can't even say it, it's too bizarre!_  
And now she's asking me to forgive her…  
_Why doesn't she hate me for stepping into her life?_

"You want to be alone for little while?" She asked carefully.

"Yes please…"

Alice nodded and stood up, before she could walk away I grabbed her hand.

"How come you don't hate me?"

"Oh Evelyn, what kind of woman would I be to deny the one I love and care for, true happiness?" She said with a voice like an angel then she slowly floated away.

I couldn't help but smile a bit, Alice truly is out of this world...

I waited until she had closed the door behind her before I took the opportunity to examine this magnificent grand piano.

_Would they mind if…_

My fingers gently touched the piano keys as I parted my lips to sing;

_Something has changed within me…_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep…_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity…_

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try I'll never know,-_

"You play lovely…" A deep voice spoke through the room causing me to jump up.

A deep red blush crept over my face.

"You startled me." I said to Jasper who had appeared.

"I'm sorry for making use of the piano."

Jasper smirked," don't apologize Evelyn, you have a lovely singing voice and magical fingers."

There wasn't any tension in the room, I had expected it to be there.

"Why are you not afraid of me?"He wondered.

I blinked," How do you know I'm not scared?"

"I'm an empath Darlin'."

Ah yes I remembered Edward saying that Jasper also had a power…

"Alice told me you wanted to talk to me," He continued as he leaned on the piano staring at me.

"I did no such thing. Why that sneaky.-"

Jasper grinned, apparently he thought it was very funny.

This was different…only a short while ago he was ready to devour me whole and now look at us.  
We've only met today and already this family has accepted me without really knowing anything about me…  
What happened to the rational and realistic thinking I'm known for? These are vampires for goodness sake, I know just how dangerous they can be…  
_  
Perhaps I should talk to Bella first without making any decisions about what to do with this weird feeling…  
It's such a powerful feeling, just him looking at me gives me a hunger for more, I wish I could just…I can't stay away from this perfect man._

* * *

**Jasper's p.o.v.**

_What was she thinking? Was she has confused as me? Does she feel what I'm feeling...?_  
"I just can't seem to stay away from you…"  
I took a step towards her.  
That smell…it was driving me mad!  
"But I should…even though Edward told me that after a while it gets easier to control it… it's too dangerous."

I growled deeply and turned my gaze away from her.  
I felt a mixture of confusion and lust...then I felt her hand touching my hand.  
I could hear her heartbeat which was surprisingly calm even though I sense her anxiety.

"I have nothing to go back too..." She said," I came to Forks to start a new life...and I'm planning on staying here..."

I couldn't control it anymore, her smell was indescribable I just had to grab hold of her and…

My hands grabbed her upper arms and I pulled her body against mine.  
The tips of our noses gently touched each other, her heart pounded quicker as I gently brushed her warm soft lips with mine,  
"Darlin'..."  
_I…I can't it's too much too handle…_

I shoved Evelyn back with too much force, causing her to fall on the floor.  
I didn't look back, headed straight for the window and jumped out into the woods.

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v.**

"Jasper is gone." Edward calmly said to us.  
I was still in dream world…Eve had played so lovely I had forgotten how wonderful she was at playing the piano and singing at the same time.

"Is Eve alright?" I asked Edward.

He moved his hand through his already tussled hair," I think so…she's just cursing a lot."

At that moment Eve walked in looking a bit uneasy.

"Bella, if you don't mind I'd like to skip our afternoon outing trip…"

Alice walked over to Evelyn and gently placed her arm around her.  
"It will be okay, he just needs some time."

Evelyn moved away from Alice, she looked hurt,  
"I'm sorry Alice but I can't seem to think straight…"

Edward stood up, pulling me with him." I'll take you home."

* * *

already working on the next chapter :) don't forget to review if you liked this one!


	7. Gift

**Chapter 7! **

**The ending of this chapter might be a bit...corny... but like it to much to change it :)**

**ENJOY **

* * *

"I thought I would find you here…"

Jasper turned his head, behind him stood Edward.  
They were standing on a big pile of rocks overlooking an open space in the forest.

"I reckon you picked up my thoughts and followed them here."  
Jasper said quietly.

Edward grinned with a crooked smile," So what are you thinking?"

Jasper frowned not really understanding why his 'brother' didn't take the opportunity to read his mind.

"I prefer you would tell me what's on your mind." Edward said answering to Jaspers thoughts.

"I'm not like you Edward…" Jasper sighed.

Then it got very quiet, Edward sat down next to Jasper and waited for him to say something.  
After what seemed like a few hours, Jasper finally gave in.

"What was she thinking, after I had left her there in that room?"

"You were supposed to tell me how you feel, not asking me what Evelyn is thinking." Edward grinned," Although I do know…"

Jasper glared back at him.

"Basically her mind is scrambled up," He quickly continued avoiding Jaspers glare," There was cursing."

"Cursing?" Jasper repeated.  
_Well in all fairness I did leave her in an inappropriate state…_

"Remember how I was when I first met Bella?" Edward asked Jasper who, at this comment, rolled with his eyes.

"At first I was scared, mostly that I would tear her apart…I kept going back and forward between wanting her and leaving her, sometimes even killing her…  
"Then James nearly killed her and I saved her… barely though, and when her blood touched my lips..." Edward shook his head in defeat,  
"Almost Jasper…if it wasn't for Carlisle…"

Jasper nodded and motioned for Edward to continue his story.

"But I couldn't bring it up to leave her…not after what we've been through.  
Until the attack at her 18th birthday…"

Jasper lowered his head, he remembered that day all too well…  
He had almost killed Edwards mate…he couldn't control his lust for the blood…the rest all managed, perhaps barely…but they had managed.

"I really thought leaving her was the best thing to do, even though Alice protested to the upmost since she had seen what will happen to Bella…" a small smile escaped his lips.

"That decision was the worst decision I had ever made...the possibility of me being able to kill her was nothing compared to breaking her heart into pieces..." Edward sighed staring into the open field as the wind moved his hair.

"You're suggesting I should take a chance with this love?" Jasper asked him.

"A chance with this love?"Edward huffed," this is it, you know that, she is your mate Jasper."

After Edward had spoken those words Jasper fell silent.  
Alice had told him more than once that, even though he may not think he's worth it, Evelyn Swan is his.  
_Forever..._

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

It was no use...she kept repeating the same sentence over and over again.  
It was getting annoying.  
By this time my head was hidden underneath my pillow as Evelyn continued saying;

"Are you mental, are you insane?"

I had enough, I threw the pillow against her head," You are driving me insane!"

That shut her up.

She let herself fall backwards on my bed as she held the pillow, which a moment ago had hit her in the head, tightly to her chest.

"Maybe I'm the one who is insane here..." She mumbled.

"Eve listen, it's really not as bad...I mean look at me?" I said to her while pointing to myself.

Her eyes went from my head to my toes," What's your point?"

I rolled my eyes," I'm still alive and happier than I've ever been... without Edward my life would have no meaning...  
"My live would suck without him..."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow," There are plenty of fish in the sea, Bella. "

"We're each other's mate! It's a powerful thing, it can't be broken...by anything."  
I was getting angry with her, what did I have to do to proof to her that this is one of the best things that can happen in one's life?  
And then it hit me...

Slowly I rolled up my sleeve which revealed a crescent shaped scare.  
Evelyn grabbed my arm and leaned over it.

Her eyes grew big.  
"Did Edward,-"

"No," I immediately answered before she could finish that sentence,  
"I was attacked by a different vampire. A vampire named James... One day I was out with the Cullen's and three vampires appeared.  
"James, his mate Victoria and another man named Laurent. After a few words between them and Carlisle they decided to leave...and that's when James caught my scent."

Evelyn listened in silence while she traced the shape of the scar with her fingers.

"Seeing Edward so protective of me, a human, made me an interesting object... the Cullen's did their best to keep me safe and hidden from this vampire.  
"But me and my stupid human instincts lead me directly into James's trap, that's when he took his chance... I tried to run...but honestly what human could outrun a vampire?  
"He broke my leg that's when Edward appeared and fought with James. James somehow managed to throw Edward high away and quickly took his chance to bite me."

"How is this story going to convince me to think positive about vampires?" Evelyn asked me with a hint of sarcasm.

I glared at her and continued," The rest of the Cullen's appeared and they attacked James, tore him to pieces and burned his body."  
I waited for Eve to flinch but she didn't," Carlisle told Edward to suck the venom from James out of my body before it would spread. Remember how my blood is like a drug to Edward? He sucked the venom out of my body and even managed to stop in time so I wouldn't die."

Evelyn released my arm and I rolled the sleeve back down.

"Because he loves you..." She whispered.

I nodded.

"How did it feel? The venom I mean..."

Now I flinched it wasn't really something I wanted to remember," I'll be honest it was awful, I only remember the heat and the pain. Everything that was happening around me at that time Edward told me after I had awoken in the Hospital."

"Goddamn Bella..." she cursed.

"Don't tell me you're going to say I'm insane...again!" I groaned.

"Mm, I won't, but you've got to admit it's not a safe way of living."

"Eve listen, He tried to leave me a few times before because he also thought it wasn't safe for me. But that all backfired it was more hurtful to be without each other than living in this kind of danger."

"Is that way your eyes drift away towards the window every now and then?"

I blushed heavily. I had hoped she hadn't noticed that.  
She started to laugh and I couldn't help but join in.

* * *

**Jasper p.o.v**

"Edward, where do you think you are going?" I hissed into the shadows.

"I'm just going to check on Bella." He hissed back at me before sneaking off to Bella's bedroom window which was of course always opened up for him.

"Sure I'll just wait here..."I said knowing he would be able to hear me.

Here I was standing in front of the Swan's residence. I knew she was in there somewhere...  
would she be sleeping? Probably... it was in the middle of the freakin'night.

I bit my lip and cursed myself for making this decision but I just had to go and take a look.  
It was bizarre but my senses led me directly towards the window where I could see her perfectly.  
There she was, sleeping peacefully on the couch in the living room. Her lips a bit parted, her chest rising slowly up and down...  
_Calm down, calm down!_

She appeared so carefree laying there on the couch with a white blanket covering her up.  
The moonlight gently stroked her face and hair, giving it a sparkling shine...  
She started to move, causing the blanket to shift and revealing her upper body, my eyes moved towards her...  
_Calm down, relax!_

"Jasper."

"Jeez Edward..." I turned around, my hand already formed to a fist to strike whoever it could have been.

"Calm down," He smirked, a bit too cocky in my opinion,  
"Let's go back home, Alice will know what Eve will think of your gift."

* * *

mmm, what kind of gift? Let's review so you'll read it in the next chapter :D

( for those who are planning to review, please tell me what you think off this ending for this chapter.)


	8. Hospitality?

**Chapter 8**

**phew i was struggling a bit for a moment but i think i'm back on the track.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's quite a simple one, but that's because i need a diving board so you'll dunk right into the next upcoming chapter :) **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

I stretched out, my back was absolutely killing me!  
And it had only been the second night…

Charlie greeted me as I entered the kitchen," Morning sunshine." He smiled and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." I replied after I had yawned.

He was dressed and ready to head over to the police station,  
"Any plans for today?"

I shook my head," I'll probably stroll around town see if I can buy a better couch to sleep on."

"Very funny," Charlie smiled as he took one more sip of his coffee.

"I'll check in with the Cullen's to see how my car is and if it needs any fixing."

Charlie stood up and shook his head," Probably just a loose wire or something."

"Probably…" I mumbled thinking of how my car would probably never feel concrete under its wheels again.

I smiled and watched Charlie walk out of the kitchen.  
When Edward had dropped me and Bella home we still had to explain to Charlie where my car was.  
Bella and I told this lame story about how the car had stopped and wouldn't start again. Luckily we were near the Cullen's and they allowed us to leave my car there so Emmett could take a look at it.

It was a good thing Carlisle came up with the story, seeing as Charlie called him almost immediately after we had told him the story to verify if it was true.  
_How trustworthy…_

"Bells!" a loud voice yelled throughout the house… Charlie,  
"Bells get down here this instant!"

I heard a door open above me as Bella's feet were stomping towards the staircase.

"What?" She replied from above the stairs.

"Is that Edward boy in your room?" Charlie sounded furious. I headed out of the kitchen and quietly walked over to the couch.  
Bella had just woken up, I could tell by the way her hair was all over the place.

"No Dad, I know the rules." Bella calmly replied.

"If that is the case then why is there such an expensive car outside?"  
Charlie said crossing his arms.

This I had to see.  
I walked past Charlie and stopped in my tracks at the door.

"That's not Edward's car." I said looking over my shoulder at Charlie and Bella who had walked down the stairs.

"Maybe he got a new one…" Charlie mumbled.

Bella rolled her eyes.  
I walked over to car it was a beautiful car! A freaking Audi TT!  
Then I noticed a little note stuck under the wiper blade.

_I apologize for breaking your car,  
Hope you can forgive me by accepting this gift…_

_Sincerely yours,  
Jasper Hale _

I must have read the note twice before Bella shook me by the shoulder.

Her eyes scanned the note.  
Charlie appeared next to us, I quickly tucked the note in the pocket of my pyjama pants.

"What did the note say Evelyn?" He asked me calmly.

"Uh…It was a note from the Cullen's. They got a rental car for me because apparently my car isn't fixed yet."

Charlie scratched the back of his head," Maybe I should talk to Doctor Carlisle Cullen about this…"

"Don't worry about this Uncle Charlie, I have enough free time. I'll go and see him myself to discuss this." I quickly replied.

"A very wise decision of you, you see that Bells?"  
Bella rolled her eyes at this.

"Well I'd better get going I'll see you two women tonight."  
Charlie stepped into his car and drove off after yelling to Bella;" Don't forget to go home straight after school!"

Bella cursed under her breath and we went back inside.

"He's completely insane you know that? I can't accept this gift! It's a freaking car and not just any car it's a freaking Audi TT!" I yelled after Bella closed the front door.

"Eve they can't help it, Edward keeps begging me to let him buy me a new car since mine isn't safe enough…"

"Well…in all fairness your car is quite,-"

"Don't hate the truck." She said as if it was a fact,  
"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and get ready for school."

* * *

"Doctor Cullen?"

Carlisle looked up from his clipboard at the nurse.

"There is a Miss Swan here to see you."

He frowned wondering why Bella would be here on a school day.

"Thank you Caroline, I'll see her right away."

Carlisle turned the corner and saw to his surprise that it wasn't Bella who came to see me but her cousin Evelyn.

"Evelyn, so nice to see you again, to what do I owe this sudden visit?"

"Doctor Cullen,-"

"Please Evelyn, call me Carlisle." He gently said grabbing her hand and giving it a light shake.

"Alright, Carlisle…Do you by any chance know of a certain son of yours who somehow managed, without disturbing anyone, to park an Audi TT in front of the Swan's house?"

Carlisle pressed his lips together trying not to laugh,  
"Sounds like something Edward would do."

Evelyn took a piece of paper out of her jacket and handed it to him.  
His eyes scanned the note and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Mm, I see. You don't like the gift?" He asked her.

"It's not that I don't like the gift, I mean it's a brilliant car…" She quickly answered," But that's also the problem, Carlisle."

"He feels really guilty Evelyn, Jasper hates himself for attacking you. What we are doesn't mean we don't feel things." He said carefully.

Evelyn started to look guilty,  
"Come with me…" Carlisle placed his arm around her and escorted her to his office.

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

Carlisle closed the door to his office as I took a seat.  
Was I being smart? Should I have come here? I wasn't so sure anymore, I came here with the intention of telling Carlisle I couldn't accept the gift and if he would tell Jasper I appreciate the thought but that it wasn't necessary…

"Evelyn?"  
I looked up at Carlisle. It was really annoying that they were all so good-looking.

"I'm sorry for what I had said, but it's true… I know it's hard to believe."

I shook my head,  
"Bella told me a bit about how her time has been with Edward and the rest of you…including the story about James..."

Carlisle folded his hands together, as he sat down on his desk in front of me.  
"Can I ask what you're thinking?"

"I only came here about the car." I said with a smile," I couldn't tell Charlie it was a gift so I told him that it's a rental car, arranged by you."

"You're changing the subject." Carlisle grinned.

I sighed," You really want to hear my opinion about this?"

He gave a nod.

"I was amazed." I told him honestly," that Edward had the strength to save Bella's life from the venom that was flowing through her...and the strength to stop in time before he would kill her..."

"I have to be honest with you Evelyn," Carlisle said placing his hand on my shoulder,  
"it was a close call... he almost went too far."

I looked up at Carlisle," I have a deep respect for you Carlisle, for you and your family.  
"What Bella told me is a proof my way of thinking isn't right..."

"Don't say that Evelyn, it is the best to always be careful."

"But your eyes...they're golden, no way near the colour I have seen on a vampire."  
I said, which wasn't the best thing to do, Carlisle got off the desk and took the chair next to me.

"You've met other vampires?"He asked me curiously.

"I shouldn't have said that... "I quickly stood up and headed toward the door," I'm sorry Carlisle but I have to get going, it was nice talking to you."

The next thing I felt was like a small gust of wind sweeping past me. Carlisle had placed himself in front of the door, blocking the way out.

"Carlisle..."

"I'm not letting you leave, Evelyn."

* * *

**Alright so I got a review from ASHERMAJIN ( thanks for the review :) ) who asked me when there will be some interaction between Jasper and Evelyn?**

**the next chapter does :D just review and you'll read it! **


	9. Intensity

**Chapter 9**

**a Jasper/Evelyn moment in this chapter.**

**and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

"Carlisle what are you doing." I said taking a few steps back as he was blocking the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything but I'm not going to let you leave this room until you tell me how it is that you know of vampires before you ever met us." Carlisle spoke with a calm voice.

My hand touched the back of one of the chairs, knowing I wouldn't be going anywhere I took a seat.

Carlisle walked away from the door and sat beside me on the other chair.  
"I didn't mean to scare you."He apologized to me.

"You mean intimidate…" I mumbled.

"If you really wanted to get away from here you could have used your persuasion gift."

I couldn't help but throwing him an annoyed look, I wasn't proud of my gift even if it had saved my life a couple of times before.

"If I tell you will you promise you'll keep it to yourself?"

"I promise you I will. I give you my word as a doctor." Carlisle said raising his hand.

I nodded appreciatively and started my story…

"I've met only two vampires in my life…shortly after one another before I met you all.  
"Remember the story I told back at your house? The reason why I left my hometown? I left out quite an important detail…"

"He was a vampire…" Carlisle said before I was able to say it.

"How did you,-?"

"It was sort of the same situation as how you stopped Jasper from attacking you."

"You're pretty smart…"

"Well I do have a PHD."He joked.

I grinned," He wasn't a vampire when he and I were dating… I figure it must have happened shortly after we had broken up."

"What about the second vampire?" Carlisle asked.

I blinked." The second one?"

"You said you've met two vampires before you met my family." He reminded me.  
Me and my big mouth!

"I had packed my bags and was ready to leave for Forks, but before I was able to drive off this tall shadow shaped like a person stood in front of my car.  
"I should have ignored it and just drove off but I instead me and my stupid curiosity decided to step out of the car and see what this person wanted."

I took a deep breath.  
_Was it getting warmer in here?_

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked me worriedly.

"I'll be fine…"I said a bit shaky but continued,

"The shadow was a man, he was wearing some sort of cloak with a hood, and I couldn't really get a good look at his features… but as the streetlight hit the opening of his hood… that's when I saw…those eyes…"

I don't know what came over me, I felt feverish all of a sudden. My hands started to shake uncontrollably, Carlisle grabbed hold of them.

"They were red, except for the same eye color this guy was completely different I knew immediately I had to get out of there.  
"Before I could make a move he grabbed my arms and turned me around so I couldn't see his eyes… it was as if he knew Carlisle!"

Carlisle didn't respond he just looked at me quietly, waiting for me to continue.  
I tried catching my breath I needed something to calm me down…  
All of a sudden someone or something flew through the window.  
Glass shards flew around the room I quickly covered my face with my arms.

"Jasper?" Carlisle exclaimed, identifying the thing which had busted through the window.

I lowered my arms and saw Jasper down on his knees in front of me.

"Are you alright Darlin'?" He asked me.

"How did…why did…" I stuttered.

"I don't know exactly…I felt something was wrong with you. I followed my instinct and found you here." Jasper explained then he turned to Carlisle," what's going on here?"

"Did you just jump through the window?" Carlisle looked at the broken glass.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself I just had to get to Eve, it was like she was calling out to me."

_Had I called out to him? _

"Evelyn and I were talking about something… even though you're here I would like you to continue Evelyn, if you don't mind?" Carlisle said looking from Jasper to me.

My heart was pounding really fast, I didn't want to continue…  
Jasper stood between me and Carlisle,

"Is it important?" Jasper asked Carlisle, who nodded.

"Evy?" Jasper called me," I can keep your emotion calm if you want me too…" my nervousness started to subdue. He was calming me down.

"Evelyn," Carlisle said," You said it was as if this vampire knew how your persuasion works, that he wouldn't let you look him in the eye."

"He was too strong for me. He held my face with one head so I wasn't able to move around."

I didn't feel as calm anymore, I looked at Jasper, his face expressed anger.  
"Sorry…"He mumbled as he relaxed me again.

"With my face and back turned to him he took his chance…and started to talk…  
"His skin was icy cold as it lightly touched my cheek. But his voice was like silk as he spoke in my ear;  
_'I'm not going to hurt you now I just want to make you a proposition…I've seen what you can do... and we could use somebody like you. In the nearby future we'll ask for your help…and if you don't want to co-operate… well let's just say we also have a way to persuade someone like you…'_  
"I felt so scared I couldn't move…I've never felt that before."

"Was that all he said?"Carlisle asked and I nodded.  
Deep inside I thanked Jasper for making me feel so calm.  
It made it a lot easier to tell the rest of the story.

Carlisle looked worried, very worried… and he wasn't the only one.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jasper asked him.

"We don't know for sure if it's one of them…" Carlisle replied as he walked through his office.

"It would be convenient for them… She's Bella's cousin, and apparently they know what she can do. Imagine how they're strength would be with her on their team."

_What were they talking about? Their team and strength…What kind of vampire had I encountered back home?  
Maybe coming to Forks wasn't such a good idea after all…_

"You're thinking it's no coincidence?" Carlisle frowned,  
" That they tracked down Bella's relatives in case they'd find something interesting?"

"You know they have an interest in Edward, Alice and also Bella since Aro met her…Maybe they were curious what else they could find."

_If me being here puts this family and my own family in danger…  
perhaps I should leave, head somewhere across the ocean where I can't be found._

"The only reason they let them leave was because of the promise they made…" Jasper said at Carlisle who finally stopped moving around.

"Maybe it's the best idea if I left?" I asked. Carlisle and Jasper turned their heads to look at me.

"How do you mean, Evelyn?" Carlisle asked.

"I meant leaving Forks. I don't want to be the cause of more trouble, it's my burden to bare not yours." They couldn't argue with me on that point, but I should have expected they would…

Jasper grabbed me and lifted my chin with his hand so I would look at him,  
" Don't you say that, don't you even think it Darlin'."

"If this vampire who encountered you is part of who we think he is, then the safest place for you is right here with us." Carlisle added," If you were to leave us and they find you, because trust me they will, they'll probably use you against us."

I gave up, there was no way into making them see otherwise… maybe I was the one thinking wrong, after all they have been around for quite some time now.  
And seeing how they treat Bella… How could I not trust this family?  
I sighed,  
"Fine."

Jasper smiled and pulled me closer,  
"I think I'd better leave, I'm getting a bit overwhelmed by your lovely scent." He said with a grin and he winked.  
He turned away and leaped outside through the broken window.

"What a lame excuse, he just didn't want to clean up the mess he made." I joked and Carlisle laughed.

"Are you alright with all this? I mean it is sort of being forced upon you…" He asked me sympathetically.

I rolled my eyes," That's not a fair question to ask me Carlisle, I can't change anything about this, I'll just have to roll with the punches."

"You're right, my apologies." At that moment his pager went off,  
"Patient." He stated.

"Go on," I motioned," I'll get rid of this mess. For free this time."

"Aye aye, ma'am." He grinned as he walked out of the room.

As I picked up the pieces of glass it suddenly hit me… I still had no idea what to do about the freakin' Audi TT!

* * *

**okay so maybe this wasn't a very special moment between the two, and maybe i should stop the crap about the audi TT...**

**but! the special moment will be here, just 2 more chapters and it will be a very very special one :D :D **

**anyways...REVIEW!**


	10. Just a visitor?

**Chapter 10**

**thanks for the many reviews. i'm so pleased my story is being so well received! :)**

**this chapter is intertwining with the book/movie you'll see what i mean once you read it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

It was probably only a matter of time before the rest of the Cullen family would hear about my history with the vampire.  
I didn't care anymore. Carlisle made it perfectly clear the safest place to be was right here in Forks.  
I shook my head and let out a small scream. I felt too many things at the same time.

Annoyance, because I had no clue what was going to happen next…

Anger, because I still didn't know what to do with Jasper gift…

Confusion, because I still had doubts about this whole staying in Forks deal…

Happiness, because I felt happy being here…

Who was that?  
I gently hit the brakes so the car would slowly stop.  
I leaned over the steering wheel to get a closer look.  
There was a shadow walking around in Bella's room…

Then my eye caught Charlie's police car, parked in front of the house.  
I exhaled deeply, was I getting paranoid?

I parked the car, thinking I would just tell Charlie I wasn't able to argue with Carlisle and that he insisted on letting me have the car until mine was fixed… like that will happen.  
I headed to the front door and was about to open it, when I saw Charlie.

He was asleep on the couch.  
My heart skipped a beat as I walked back around the house toward Bella's window.  
It was still open…_who the hell was up there?_

It wasn't Bella she wasn't that tall, or masculine.  
What if it was a…. My eyes grew big. Charlie!

I ran back upfront and went into the house.  
Charlie was sound asleep, he seemed fine.  
Quietly I went up the stairs and went over to Bella's bedroom, gently I turned the handle.

It didn't budge, the door was locked.  
Maybe I was being a complete idiot but I wanted to know who was in my cousin's room uninvited.

It couldn't be Edward he was at school. Plus I doubt any of the Cullen's would sneak into this house without an invitation.

If I shouted or yelled Charlie would wake up, and I didn't want any harm coming to him.  
I tried turning the handle again, with more force this time.

Whoever was on the other side must have noticed someone trying to get in, for the door suddenly flew open and I tumbled right into Bella's bedroom.

The shadow I had seen wasn't in the room anymore. He was in the window throwing me a quick look before vanishing into the woods.  
It was as I had feared… his eyes were red.

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

Finally school was over, Edward and I walked outside towards my car.  
"I have to talk to Charlie about this…it's really unfair, I'm 18 years old and I still can't do what I want."

Edward grinned," Don't you want to see Eve?"

"That's not fair you know I want to, it's just hard to keep my mind away from you…" I whispered back.  
I grabbed my cell phone and saw on the display that I had about 20 missed calls from Evelyn.

"That can't be good…" I said to Edward as I showed him my phone.

"Call her back." He said as if I haven't thought of that yet.

I dialed the number and at the first tone Evelyn had picked up.

"Bella you have to come home immediately!" was the first thing she yelled before I had the chance to say anything.

"Is everything alright? Is something wrong with my dad?" I asked her.

"He is fine to my surprise… he was asleep on the couch." She answered.

"Geez Eve, stop freaking me out like this and tell me what's going on."

"Is Edward with you?"

I moved my eyes to Edward," Yes he's here with me,-"

Edward took the phone from me without waiting for my approval.

"Evelyn, what's wrong…?"

I just stood there with my arms crossed, feeling a bit left out in this conversation. I wondered what it was that was going on that she couldn't say it to me.

I saw Edwards body tense up.

"You're sure?"  
…

"Right of course you would know…  
"No I haven't." He quickly added looking into my direction.

"We'll be right there."  
He handed me the phone after having click the conversation away.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as the phone was back in my hands.

"We're going to your house." He held open the passenger door for me.

"I'm not driving?"

"You're not driving." He firmly said.

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

"Bye Uncle Charlie!" I waved as he drove off in his police car.

Just in time I could hear Bella's truck coming down the road.  
With squeaking tires the car stopped next to my feet.

Bella and Edward stepped out of the car, immediately Edward went inside and headed off to Bella's room.

"Eve what's going on?" Bella asked me nervously.

"Its okay," I said trying to calm her down," There was an uninvited guest in the house."  
"He's gone now." I quickly added seeing the shocked look on her face.

"Who was it?" she held my arm tightly.

"I don't know who it was, I drove home after visiting the hospital and saw a shadow in your bedroom…at first I thought it was your dad but when I saw him asleep on the couch, I knew it wasn't him up there. So I headed inside to see who was up there… but you're room was locked."

"Locked?" She frowned," I didn't lock it."

"I figure you didn't so I tried to open it by force. Which didn't work, suddenly it opened up from the other side and I fell right into your room, I was able to catch a quick glance of the guy that was in your room just before he jumped out your window."

"And dad didn't notice anything? What a fine cop he is…"She said skeptically.

Edward came back outside, he looked very agitated.  
"Whoever it was, he's gone… you were right Eve…"

I cursed under my breath.  
"What was she right about Edward?" Bella asked him.

He walked over to her and held her tight," It was a vampire, love."  
He said calmly.

"Someone you know?" Bella asked him.

Edward shook his head apparently it was a new vampire.

"So what do we do now?"

"We go to my place and inform the rest of the family about this incident." Edward said.

Bella nodded and hugged her mate tight. I could tell she was glad that nothing bad had happen to her father.

I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder.

"I think it's best if you two take the Audi and head over there, I'll stay here for when Charlie gets home."

"Are you sure about that?" Bella asked," What if this vampire is still near?"

She looked at Edward who shook his head.

He was long gone by now.

"That's not even the point," Edward added,

"do you realize what Jasper will do to me when he finds out I left you here all by yourself?"

He grabbed me and Bella by the arm.

"You'll both go by car and I'll do what I do best…"

* * *

**You know the drill, review!**

**Next chapter will take place at the Cullen's home :)**


	11. Keeping an eye out

**Chapter 11**

**whoosh the next chapter! i'm on a roll!**

**again many thanks to all of the reviewers, it's keeping me motivated! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

I watched Edward waving goodbye to us as we drove off to the Cullen's.  
After we made the turn I saw him disappearing of into the woods, knowing he would arrive home before we would.  
I turned my gaze back to Evelyn who was driving quietly.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked at me," I'm fine." She smiled.

On one hand I didn't believe her, but on the other one I did…she looked fine to me.  
"I have a question." I said.

"Oh oh, should I be worried?" She joked.

"Why did you want to talk to Edward on the phone and not me?"  
It's a question that's been bugging my mind. I didn't feel left out, but it bothered me just a little bit.

The car slowed down a bit, Evelyn turned her head to me.

"I thought it would be easier, that he would know what to do." She told me honestly.

"Because it was a vampire…" I added and she nodded.

Evelyn started to drive faster now and we fell back into a silent ride.

"I wouldn't have freaked you know." I told her after a while.

"Are you angry with me about it?" She asked gawking at me with puppy eyes.

I smirked and punched her lightly on the arm," you're nuts."

We drove up to the Cullen's, where Edward was already waiting for us.  
With his arms crossed he threw me a crooked smirk which gave me butterflies.  
Evelyn had just parked the car and I quickly stepped out to give my love a hug.

"That took a while." Edward said in my ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you, even if you have a fast car it doesn't mean you have to drive it like it's a race car." I smiled back. I was very glad that Evelyn didn't drive like some sort of maniac.

"I hope you're not insulting my driving skills young mister Cullen." Evelyn came up to us, throwing Edward an angry glare.

"I wouldn't dare."He laughed raising his hands in all honesty.

We were about to step inside when the front door flung open and Jasper ran out.  
With his arms spread he collided with Evelyn and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Darlin' are you alright?" His velvet voice asked worriedly as he gently stroked her cheek.

"I'm here aren't I?" Evelyn smiled.

I felt a happy loving feeling inside probably Jasper projecting his mood around. I couldn't help but wonder if this is how Edward and I are?  
Evelyn looked like she was on top of the world, was she finally accepting them for what they are?  
Then it hit me, I suddenly remembered that Edward said Evelyn had known about vampires before she had met the Cullen's… I should talk to her about that…

"Bella…love?" I felt Edwards's cold fingers grabbing my chin,  
"Are you alright?"

"I was just thinking about something, but it's not important." I quickly added before Edward could ask me what I was thinking.  
I could tell he wasn't planning on dropping this but for now he did.

"Let's go inside." He sternly said.

* * *

**Jasper p.o.v**

I couldn't stop myself running outside as soon as I heard the car coming onto the driveway. I had to see with my own two eyes if everything was alright with Evy.  
It still was difficult to control myself when she was so close to me. But I had the strength because I'd never want to do anything to hurt this delicate flower of mine.  
(And perhaps it had helped that I went on a little hunt this afternoon with Emmett…)

We entered the living room area, the television was on.  
Carlisle and Emmett were watching with a worried look on their face.

Alice came down from the staircase, she smiled carefully at me. She had told me that Evelyn was on her way over here because something at happened at the Swan's house.  
I had asked her what it was and all she said to me that I shouldn't worry now because she was safe.

Her gaze went to Edward I could feel he was angry with Alice.

She went over to Evelyn and gave her a hug," I'm sorry I didn't see it." She whispered to her.  
I raised an eyebrow, _what had happened in that house?_

"You had no idea this was happening…" Edward coldly said to Alice.

Alice crossed her arms," No I had no idea Edward."

"If it was Bella who had been in that house…I swear to you Alice I would have,-"

"Edward!" Evelyn stood between him and Alice.

Bella had gently placed her hand on Edwards arm," That's enough… Nothing happened."

"What happened?" I sternly asked Edward for I knew he would tell me the truth.

He answered," Evelyn walked in on a vampire in Bella's room…and it wasn't a scent I recognized either."

My eyes grew big.  
"Alice!" I yelled to her.

Alice jumped back."Now don't you start as well! Everything is fine, nobody got hurt!"

"But what if it had happened? Charlie was in that house." Edward continued.

"Evelyn was in that house!" I hissed at her. Why hadn't she told me!  
"It's my mate we're talking about, darn it!"

Alice looked at me and Edward fiercely and said." I'm already watching the Volturi, Victoria and Bella's every step… you want me to add more to that?"

In the meantime the whole family circled around us. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme's shoulder as Emmett and Rosalie just stood next to each other.

"Listen." Carlisle calmly said," You just can't expect Alice to see everything all the time."

Esme nodded in agreement," You boys are not being fair to her."

I bowed my head, they were right… she was doing a lot already. I of all people should know how difficult it is on her.  
"I'm sorry Alice." I apologized.

Alice shook her head and smiled accepting my apology.  
"I'm not angry Jasper, she's you're mate after all you only want her to be safe."

"Evelyn was very lucky this vampire had no intention of killing… the only question is why it was there?" Esme said.

"Whatever it was, it didn't want us to know, the door was locked…but just before he opened it and jumped out the window I caught a glance of his face." Evelyn told us.

"Do you think you'll recognize him if you'd saw him again."Carlisle asked her.

I didn't listen to her answer, my mind was thinking about something else. She deliberately went to Bella's bedroom to see who was in it?

I turned to Evelyn and observed her beautiful face, I didn't know whether to hug her, kiss her for being okay.  
Or to grab her and tell her never to do that again, what if the vampire had intended to attack her?  
I tensed up…Evelyn obviously felt it for she pulled me towards her.

"Calm down, I'll be more careful next time." She whispered.

"There a more problems besides this and the Volturi," Carlisle spoke," The attacks in Seattle are getting worse by the minute…"

"I say we go out there and take a look." Emmett snarled banging his fist together. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her mate.

"I think this vampire visiting Bella's room should be explored first." Edward said," I'm not comfortable about this…"

"It's not one of the Volturi Edward."Alice told him.

"Yeah are you sure this time?" He snapped at her as she hissed back.

"I don't think we should wait until graduation…I'd be a better help if I was changed now." Bella suddenly said immediately slapping her hand in front of her mouth as her gaze went to Evelyn who stood beside me frozen.

"Excuse me?" she said in a high pitched voice.

Apparently Evelyn hadn't heard this before. Her emotion started to shift from calm to anger.

"Bella… are you completely insane?" she continued.  
Evelyn seemed to completely disagree with this plan, with the whole idea of Bella ever becoming one of us.  
I couldn't really blame her feelings, as I've felt that way first… I used to tell Edward it was a bad idea.  
But I couldn't help wonder… how easy would it be for Edward and Bella once they were the same… able to touch without having to control yourself…

_Evelyn…_

_

* * *

_

**_Don't miss the next chapter! Jasper and Evelyn have a special moment :) _**

**_oh and REVIEW please! _**


	12. Love

**Chapter 12**

**here it is an important moment between Jasper and Evelyn. ( halfway through this chapter it will start)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Evelyn p.o.v**

What had she just said?  
'Let's not wait until graduation, let's change me now?'  
Jasper was trying to calm me down…I was trying to fight it off.  
Was she crazy? I mean I know she loves Edward but… had she even thought this through?  
"Bella…"

"We're not doing this now Bella." Edward told his mate.

"Think of Charlie, what would he think if you suddenly disappeared?" Carlisle said to her.

Jasper was holding me, his arms wrapped strongly around my waist.

I finally calmed down thanks to him, but I couldn't help picking up what Edward had just said…'we're not doing this now.'

"It's going to happen Eve." Alice said to me with her angelic voice.  
"I've seen it happen."

I arched an eyebrow at Alice…I didn't want to believe her words.  
I looked at the others, apparently it was already a decided matter…but as I looked at Rosalie's gorgeous face I could tell by the way she was looking at Bella she disagreed with the whole thing.

Bella came over to me and grabbed hold of my hands.

"I've thought it through Eve…" she said to me," It is what I want."

I looked into her eyes… if I wanted I could make her think otherwise.  
But that wouldn't be fair to Bella… it was her life and her choice.  
Who was I to deny her, her happiness?

Edward had moved over to us and pulled Bella close to him.

"I won't do it…" I told him, knowing he had probably read it in my mind.

"Evelyn," Carlisle called my name," this might not be the best time to ask you, but would you mind if I told the rest about what you told me and Jasper this morning?"

I flinched even though I told myself this moment would probably arrive soon.  
Everything was moving so fast…

"Is it necessary?" I asked Carlisle.

"I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't. In my opinion it might help us…"

I couldn't say no to him. He has been very kind to me, all of them have been.  
"Alright you have my permission."

They all took a seat. Bella snuggled up to Edward on the couch as I stood against the wall with Jasper by my side his arms never left my waist.

Carlisle started to tell my story about my encounter with the vampire. I wasn't listening to him or looking at the others as they listened closely.  
My mind was busy thinking about other things.  
Here I was in Forks staying at my uncle and cousin's house. And why was I here?  
Because I was attacked or almost assaulted, killed by an ex-boyfriend who somehow had suddenly become a vampire…?  
Followed by another vampire, most people probably wouldn't even have survived one encounter let alone two in the same day and the same hour.  
I shivered thinking about the last vampire, how had he known about me…and my power?  
Jasper cold fingers grabbed my chin and turned my face to him. I looked deeply into his golden eyes and smiled.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked with a voice sweet like honey.  
He took me by the hand guiding me to the room where we had our first alone moment together… _before he left me on the floor._

This mate thing was bizarre… in the human world this would be consider impossible and way too fast.  
I closed my eyes…  
I should just go with what feels right and at this point…this was the right place to be.  
Even so I still have to talk to Bella about her wanting to become a vampire.  
_Insanity runs in the Swan family._

"Evy," Jasper said after he had closed the door shutting us off from what was going on in the living room," I feel like I owe you an apology about what happened last time we were in here…"

What a gentleman, I thought and couldn't help but giggle a bit.  
I walked over to the spot where he had left me alone the last time we were here.

"I believed this is the spot where you gently laid me on my back." I grinned.

Jasper walked over to me and swooped me up into his arms,  
"Very funny Darlin' but I'm serious it was a very impolite thing to do to a lady. Especially that lady being you…"

He gently placed me down on top of the grand piano.  
I turned and wrapped my legs around his body.

"Evy…I don't think this is a smart idea." Jasper grinned at me,  
"I don't have that much self control yet."

"Who told you I have plans on doing anything?" I smiled back.

"Don't forget that I'm an empath Darlin'." He whispered in my ear as a big wave of lust went through my body.

"I may not be able to read your mind, but I can read your feelings…"

The feeling he was sending me was so intense I completely forget that what I was about to do, could be very dangerous.  
I leaned forward and gave Jasper a soft kiss on his ice cold lips.  
It took me 5 seconds to realize that his lips were gone and that I had toppled off the piano to the floor…  
Jasper was standing at the other side of the room, looking rather wild.  
I hoisted myself up with support from the piano.

"It was too much?" I asked Jasper as he slowly walked back to me.

He ran his hand through his curly honey blond hair,  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked referring to my falling on the floor.

I shook my head," I shouldn't have done that…"

"Don't worry about it Darlin' I didn't dislike it at all." He smirked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"I'll just have to stop it in time before it becomes too overwhelming.

"You're making me feel feelings I've never experienced before."

I bit my bottom lip, it was crazy but I felt the same way.  
The invisible thread that tied me to this man was incredible strong it actually hurt not to be around him. The further we were apart the more the thread tide itself tightly around me, making it almost hard to breath.  
It was exactly as Bella had told me…

_Bella…_

She was going to throw her human life away to be with Edward. Her mate for life…  
She said she had thought it through but had she really?  
And would there come a time when I would start to think about that?  
What would my choice be…?  
For now I didn't want to, I wanted to live now in this moment…with this man.  
I smiled.

Jasper searched for my eyes and when he caught them I felt myself drowning in his.

"What are you thinking love?" He asked me.

"I was thinking about how I feel the same way about us."I answered him as I played with his hair.  
"And that I'm not going to fight that feeling, no matter what the universe might throw at us."

He smiled the utmost charming smile I've ever seen in my life.  
He spun me around before pressing his lips gently against mine,  
and this time he didn't ran away…

* * *

**Jasper's p.o.v**

It wasn't a feeling one could describe, but as soon as she said she felt the same way about us, I felt complete.

Now I know what it was I've been missing out on.  
In my heart I thanked Alice for being there for me and bringing me into her world.  
It made me the person I am today…

I couldn't help but laugh a little I felt Evelyn trying to hold back as we were kissing each other.  
It helped me keep my focus on not trying to devour her… God she smelled so amazing.  
Edward wasn't lying when he said it was as though she's my drug.  
I would go mad if I couldn't see her every day!  
Quickly I broke the kiss.

I opened my eyes and saw Evelyn smiling at me.

"You're still standing here." She joked.

I grinned at my mate,  
"Yes," I replied," I'm still standing here…with you."

_Forever I'll be standing together with you_

* * *

**aaawww was it nice? i liked it :) not too much but enough to keep you all interest in reading this story I hope? **

**please review :) **


	13. Marcus

**Chapter 13 **

**longest chapter yet! whoohoo, anyway...**

**(the lyrics halfway this chapter are from the song: give up the funk.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

The alarm went off, slowly my fingers started to look for the button to switch it off.  
The annoying sound stopped and my fingers came in touch with something cold, cold like the inside of a fridge.  
I opened my eyes and looked up at the most beautiful face in the entire world.  
Edward Cullen.

"Morning," He smiled at me.

"m-morning," I yawned," I wasn't expecting you here this morning. I thought you and Carlisle were too busy figuring out who the vampire is who Evelyn encountered?"

Edward planted a kiss on my forehead,  
"I decided to take a break. You know I'm more worried about the vampire who is after you." He said honestly.

"That's not really a nice thing to say Edward. Eve is your family too."  
I tossed the blanket away and got out of bed.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms,  
"I'm sorry, she is family…and not only because you're my mate."  
He smiled," She the mate of my brother and Jasper will make sure nothing bad happens to her. Evelyn is his responsibility and you Bella Swan are mine."

"Did she talk to you?" he asked changing the subject," about you becoming one of us?"

I shook my head.  
I thought she would, she obviously disagreed the moment the words had past my lips.  
But after she had come back from the piano room with Jasper something was different. I don't know what they had talked about but Evelyn never even mentioned the subject last night…  
According to Edward there wasn't a lot of talking, after he said that I told him he shouldn't eavesdrop on their special moment and then punched his shoulder which hurt like hell.

"I still expect her to talk about it sooner or later...who would have known though that she had met one before." I said, and then it hit me,  
"You knew it, didn't you…?"

Edward nodded," I didn't know the details only that she had met one befor,-"

"You knew and you didn't even tell me?" I yelled at him before he could finish his sentence.

"I'd better go, Charlie is about to walk in." He quickly pecked my cheek and went out the window.  
Almost immediately Dad walked in.

"Ah you're up. Were you just yelling?" He asked.

"No I wasn't, I'll be right down." I told him after throwing a glance over my shoulder at the window.

Dad nodded and closed the door behind him.  
I walked over to the window, but there was no sign of Edward anymore.  
_That man was unbelievable in too many ways!_  
I sighed and started to look for my red shirt which I was sure I had placed over my chair yesterday…

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

"_You've got a real type of thing going down getting down  
"There's a whole lot of rhythm going round  
"You've got a real type of thing going down getting down  
"There's a whole lot of rhythm going round…_

"You sure are happy this morning." A voice said behind me.

I turned around and smiled at my uncle Charlie.  
"It's a good morning." I said to him.

He smiled back and grabbed the cup of coffee I offered to him.  
Charlie arched an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him with surprise.

"Nothing, I just… it's weird to hear singing in this house. You're mother always used to sing as a child." He replied.

He shouldn't have said that, I hated being compared to Vivian. I was nothing like her, except for the singing… but that was it.

"I'm sorry." Charlie quickly said after seeing my insulted glare.

"You're nothing like Viv, Eve. I know that for a fact."

"Thank you, now hurry and go away before you're late for work."

"Evelyn you're not my mother…" Charlie laughed whilst pointing his finger at me.

I pointed towards the clock hanging above the window," And you're late, didn't you have a meeting at 9:00?"

Charlie's eyes grew big and he quickly placed the coffee on the counter.

He kissed me on the forehead and rushed past the stairs yelling," Bye Bells!" to his daughter before slamming the front door behind him.

I grinned and continued making my breakfast.  
Bella rushed down the stairs I could tell because of the stomping echoing through the house.

"Bye Eve!" She yelled.

I frowned,  
_Bye?_  
I rushed to the front door and got to Bella in time before she could storm off into her truck and drive away.

"Bell, what's the rush I thought you had some time left before your class would start..."

Bella took the keys out of the ignition and leaned through the window,  
"Edward knew..."

I blinked, shit...  
"He told you huh?" I guessed.

"Not really, I figured it out this morning and he confirmed it." She answered me

I ran my hand through my hair, I felt embarrassed it was rather unfair that the boyfriend of my cousin knew and she didn't,  
"He didn't know anything besides the fact that there was a vampire... he had read it in my mind and I asked him to keep it quiet."

"Why?"

"Oh come on Bella don't you understand why?" I moaned," I had only been here for such a short time...and already my entire history and life is thrown over the table.  
"I wasn't ready to share that piece of information with anyone... can you imagine how freaked I was when I figured out what the Cullen's were?"

Bella seemed guilty,  
"I guess I can imagine...I'm sorry Eve." She said leaning through her window pulling me into a hug.

I'm glad she understood and wasn't angry that I didn't tell her anything.  
Without warning she suddenly pushed me out of the hug.  
"Oh my god..." She mumbled," Why didn't I think of that...why didn't anybody think of that?"

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I had absolutely no clue what she was talking about. Obviously she had an idea in her mind.

"Get in the car, we're going to the Cullen's," she said as she opened the passenger's door.

"What? Why? Bella you have school..." I reminded her.

"I can miss one day. Now get in here." She ordered me and I quickly did what she said.

* * *

**Jasper's p.o.v  
**

Edward had come back from Bella and Evelyn,  
"Is everything alright with the two ladies?"I asked him.

Edward grinned at me," You're mate was singing in the kitchen."

I couldn't help but smile I loved the sound of her voice.  
Alice came into the hall. She and Edward still had this year of school to 'attend.'

"Come on Edward, let's get going." She said happily,  
"and you," she said to me," You keep your head out of the clouds sir."

"Yes ma'am."

Edward had the front door open when all of a sudden Alice had a vision.  
She stood in front of the door and had that misty look over her face.  
Edward gently shook her by the shoulder as she snapped back to the present.  
"What did you see?" He calmly asked her as I took a step towards them.

"No school today, Bella is heading this way… with Evelyn." She added before I had a chance to ask her.

Alice went outside and I followed her as Edward went to the rest of the family to alert them.

I was little disappointed to see it was Bella's truck and not the new car I had gotten Evelyn.  
Even though Edward told me he had read in her mind she really loved the car. Despite the fact it was in, her words,' a freakin' Audi TT!'  
I shook my head and laughed on the inside.

"Bella, Evelyn why are you two here is everything alright?" Alice asked them as they stepped out of the truck.  
She gave each off the girls a hug and awaited an answer.

"Bella forced me to step into the truck, no questions asked." Evelyn answered as her eyes went over to me and she smiled.  
I walked over to her and held her tightly against me.

"Morning Darlin'…" I smiled at her," Morning Bella."

"Morning Jazz…I had an epiphany." Bella said to Alice who frowned at Bella using a word like that.

"An epiphany?" she repeated her.

"Perhaps it was more a brilliant idea…" Bella shrugged,  
"I want Evelyn to see the painting…the Volturi painting."

That struck me as a surprise, not one of us had thought of that yet… Perhaps Evelyn would recognize someone of the Volturi in that painting.

"Bella who knew you would think of something so brilliant."Alice laughed.

"Ha, ha you're very funny Alice." Bella said rolling her eyes.

We walked inside and Edward appeared next to Bella who hooked her arm in his.  
We headed straight for the room where the painting hung.

Carlisle was already awaiting us in there.  
"Good morning ladies," he said politely, than he pointed at the painting of the leaders from the Volturi. Aro, Caius and Marcus,  
"Evelyn, these three men are the leaders of a coven called the Volturi, one of the largest and a very powerful one, they enforce the laws of the vampire world."

"You think that the person I encountered is part of this coven?" Evelyn asked him.

He took Evelyn from my arm and walked with her to look at the painting.  
"Take a good look at these people Evelyn," He told her," and let me know if you recognize any of them… besides that one in the corner." Carlisle joked pointing at himself in the painting.

"I didn't see the face, only the eyes..." Evelyn said.

I could feel she was nervous. I imagined she didn't want to remember her encounter.  
Evelyn sighed and took a closer look at the men at the top of the painting. I looked over at Edward trying to figure out if he was picking up on anything.  
He walked over to the picture and pointed at the man on the right, next to Carlisle.

"You recognize him?" He asked her.  
Evelyn's heart started to beat faster," It wasn't him who I encountered that night… but I've seen him before."

"Where have you've seen him before?" Carlisle asked with a stern voice.

"A few months ago I think, it was night time..." She thought for a moment," he didn't do anything…he only watched me.  
"I walked right by him, he was wearing sunglasses which i though was quite weird as it was late at night."

" That vampire is Marcus…he has the gift to see relationships. Whether its love, family or friendship between people…"  
Carlisle looked at me," I think you were right Jasper and I don't know why…but it's no coincidence, it was a Volturi Evelyn encountered, I'm sure of it."

I could feel a rage building inside me.  
It was already frustrating that the Volturi wanted Edward, Alice and Bella as a part of their coven… now we knew for sure that they wanted Evy as well…

I growled deeply let them come…let them all come! They won't take my family.

* * *

**(Volturi sure are bizarre...they want things to be in control, and also all powerful vampires with gifts to join them...) **

**Next chapter Edward will have a talk with Evelyn about Bella... :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. No worries

**Chapter 14**

**phew another chapter, I need more free time to keep up with this pace. :)  
**

**in this chapter Edward and Evelyn have a heart to heart talk about Bella and themselves.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Edward's p.o.v**

I decided this was the best thing to do.  
I know Jasper wanted to be the one to talk with her about it.  
But this wasn't about them. This was about me and Bella…

I found Evelyn outside, her arms crossed.  
A light breeze played with her hair, she looked anxious.

"Evelyn…" I started.

She turned around and gave me a wary smile.  
"Jasper said you wanted to talk to me?"

I walked to her and stopped besides her as we looked into the depths of the forest.  
"I'm thinking about Bella?" She guessed and I nodded.

"I thought I would be the best one to talk with you about this… seeing as she's making this choice mostly for me."

"I do owe you an apology." Evelyn said.  
I frowned at her," An apology?"

"For my thoughts about using my 'persuasion' to make Bella think otherwise…"

"I know you didn't mean it." I reassured her.

"But you were worried for a moment."

_She was right about that…  
_"Only for a little moment I was." I grinned.

_I really won't do it to Bella… why am I thinking this way… god this is so frustrating. I don't want to think like this…_Evelyn thought to herself.

For a moment neither of us spoke, I was picking up on her thoughts and wondered why or maybe what she was afraid of…

"Did Bella tell you that at first I was against the whole plan?"

She looked at me with surprise, obviously that thought hadn't crossed her mind.

"I'm curious," she said to me," I can understand it would be wonderful to be with your mate forever… and well I can guess from Bella's point of view she wants to grow old together with you…but seeing as you don't age, there's only one option..."

I started to laugh at least she did understand why Bella wanted to become one of us.

"But why were you against it? I don't understand that from your point of view…don't you want to be with her forever?"

"Maybe…but before I tell you that, I would like you to tell me why you responded so heavily when Bella, by accident, mentioned she wants to be one of us?" I was more curious about that, then what I was going to tell her.

"I don't know," she started, taking a deep breath," you have to admit my first encounter with your kind wasn't really a positive one…  
"You know… I honestly don't know what I would have done when you appeared next to my car and you would have had red eyes."

"I probably would have eaten you Evelyn." I smiled lightly even though it wasn't really a laughing matter.

_Maybe I'm just scared…_  
I heard her think.

"What are you scared of?" I asked her with curiosity.

"Sometimes I forget you can hear my thoughts." She answered averting my question.

I looked at Evelyn, she and Bella were quite similar in their way, both having strong opinions and both very good in ignoring important questions.

"Evelyn…"

"Right, sorry." She said," looking at this realistically… I think that I am scared that at some point in my life I'm going to be there where Bella is…"

I thought about that for a moment, and then I understood.  
The reason why she's scared is because in a way she was in the same situation like Bella…  
Her mate is a vampire…Bella has made her choice, but she has been with us for a while. We've only known Evelyn for a week, things are moving faster for her then they were for Bella.  
I guess we all jumped to conclusions to quickly…

"You don't have to make a decision now about this, Evelyn. Nor do you have to make the same choice as Bella. It is your soul we're talking about…"  
Now I had spoken out the reason I had been against turning Bella.

"Your soul?" Evelyn repeated me.  
"Are you saying you don't have a soul?"

"That's how I feel about it, we've died and come back to live and we need blood to keep going… we take the life, the souls from other beings because we want to 'live.'" I lowered my head, a part of me still thought that.

"What changed your mind eventually?" Evelyn asked me quietly.

"Bella…" I lifted my head up," she told me that to her I have a soul. That crazy woman loves me and I love her…"

I turned my gaze at Evelyn who had a smile on her face as her eyes were staring at the sky.

"You know Edward…" She said," Bella's right."  
Then she turned to me and looked me in the eyes,  
"and I agree with her."

I gently wrapped my arms around Evelyn and thanked her for her words of trust and comfort.

* * *

**Alice's p.o.v**

I closed my eyes and focused all my attention to Evelyn.  
I was curious if the conversation she was having with Edward would have an influence on her future.  
In my vision Bella would still become one of us, I was happy to see that hadn't changed and it showed that Edward got to Evelyn with their heart to heart talk.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Bella whispered to me.

I opened one eye to look at Bella's face in front of me," I'm focusing on Evelyn."

"Why?"

Now I looked at her with both my eyes," I only wanted to take a peek in the future…"

"Are you looking something specific?"She asked me, that girl started to know me too well.

"Perhaps…" I admitted. I wasn't going to tell her what specific thing I was looking for.

Jasper entered with a puzzled look on his face when he saw Bella and me,  
"What are you two ladies talking about?"

"Nothing sweetie," I smiled at my former lover as I batted my eyelashes innocently.

"Why do I not believe that?" He laughed.

At that moment Edward and Evelyn came in. Edward appeared relieved, Evelyn did too.  
Jasper and Bella both walked over to their mates and hugged them.

"Is everything alright?" Bella asked Edward, who nodded with a grin on his face,  
"It looks like you have another blessing."

Bella turned her gaze to her cousin, who smiled at her,  
"Thank you, Eve."

Evelyn gave her thumbs up.

I smiled at my extended family, but couldn't help feeling a little bit alone.  
"Alice…"  
I looked at Jasper who had called my name, he and Evelyn were looking at me," we love you." He said to me.

Then Jasper sent me a wave of brother and sisterly love. It covered me and I shook my head.  
I knew Evelyn and he felt a bit guilty they had found each other and that I was left alone without a partner.  
But honestly who can stop true love? I didn't mind I wanted everyone to be happy and they knew that perfectly well.  
Then an idea sprung to my mind.

"We should celebrate this." I said to them.

"Celebrate what, Alice?" Bella asked me. I was so glad she did.

"Celebrate our extended family." I answered as I nodded at Evelyn.  
It was funny to see Eve's confused face, as I heard Jasper whisper to her," you'd better get used to this Darlin'."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Evelyn's hands," it will be fun Eve, I throw the best parties! Please say yes."

I looked at her with pleading eyes and I knew I had won because Evelyn sighed deeply which was followed by a low chuckle.

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Alice, please nothing too big and fancy, okay?" Evelyn told me.

"You can forget that Eve," Bella whispered to her," Once she has an idea in mind…"

I was shocked to hear this," Bella!"

It was quiet for a moment, and then we just started to laugh.  
A lot was happening at the moment, mostly bad stuff so it felt good we were still able to laugh about silly things.

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

_Silly Alice_  
I thought.

I couldn't help but admire the way she was. Her personality, her outgoingness and her love for all of us.

_Us…_

I was a part of that 'us' now.  
I'm glad Edward had a talk with me. It made things about this family and about Bella as well, so much clearer.  
He was right about that it wasn't necessary for me to decide now. He didn't deny that the day will come when I will be at that cross road…  
I think we all knew…  
I was wondering what Jasper was thinking about it. Would he want me to change? Or will he be like how Edward was at first?  
Maybe I should talk with him sooner or later.  
Two cold hands were stroking my upper arms as I felt Jasper's body against my back,  
"Darlin'…" He whispered," What's on your mind?"

"A lot…" I honestly answered his question,  
"But what sticks out is you, and let me tell you it is a positive thought…"

"Should I be concerned?" He laughed.

"No… it's a harmless positive thought." I replied to him with a smile.  
"So when are you planning on throwing this party?" I asked Alice whose face beamed with excitement.

"This weekend," she answered," and we have to get you and Bella a dress."

I could hear Bella groan behind me, was this bad?  
"We have to get a dress?"

"Alice will take any excuse to get me into a dress…" Bella mumbled in a low voice which forced me to hide a laugh with a cough.

"I have a nose for these things. I'll find the perfect dress that will make you irresistible to your mates." Alice smiled.

"Don't make it too tempting, Alice." Jasper told her," I don't want to jump out of a window…again…"

* * *

**Still working on the next chapter so what will it contain? that's a surprise. ( and nooo it won't contain the party Alice is planing on throwing.) **

**Reviews please :D **


	15. Oven dishes and midnight visits

**Chapter 15 Oven dishes and Midnight visits**

**A light chapter, but with a lot of words and hopefully a few laughs :)**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! ;)**

**Rewritten on 28-11-2012 because reviewer EnvySilence noted a mistake in this chapter. Thank you :)**

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

_Evelyn has no idea what she's getting herself into.  
Alice is going to go full throttle with this!  
Any excuse for a party…_

I sat at the kitchen table and looked at my cousin. She was showing Charlie how to make a meal.  
Spaghetti Bolognese…

Charlie was a walking cooking disaster I hoped this turned out for the best.

"Uncle Charlie, the fire is too high can you turn it down a bit, please?" I heard Evelyn say to dad.  
I sat there with my head leaning on my hands for support.  
Something was about to happen, because Dad wasn't paying attention to what Evelyn was asking him. He was too busy checking if the spaghetti was done.  
From where I was sitting I could see the tomato sauce in the pan. Lots of bubbles were appearing, most of them even popped.  
" Charlie the stove, fire, down!" Evelyn said again while she was busy cutting cucumber, for the salad, into slices.

"Dad!" I yelled.

Charlie responded and quickly turned the knob on the stove…  
More bubbles started to appear and some of the sauce was already splashing over the sides of the pan.  
Dad had turned the knob in the wrong direction.

It took about 5 seconds I jumped up, Evelyn made her way to the stove, and Charlie jumped back and the tomato sauce…

It was too late, 5 seconds was all the sauce needed and we all got hit by the tomato sauce. Luckily the hot sauce hit our clothes and missed our faces but it was still pretty damn hot.

"Ow! Hot sauce!" I quickly turned on the tap and held a towel underneath it. I tossed this one to Evelyn whilst dad had already taken his shirt off.

"Gross…" Evelyn groaned.  
I couldn't agree more, this was disgusting!

"Yuck, it's even in my hair..." I noted holding a strand of my dark brown hair.

"The spaghetti is done by the way." Dad said. He then started to laugh.

I looked at Evelyn and she looked back at me. Then we realized how silly we looked with our clothes smeared with tomatoes. Like a gruesome massacre had taken place. We laughed along with Dad.

"I told you, it's dangerous to let Dad cook…look at this kitchen! Look at us."  
I laughed as I moved strains of my tomato hair from my face,  
"I'd better shower."

"Hold it Bells, we have a mess to clean up."  
Dad said to me.

I was already on my way out of the kitchen," No you and Eve have a mess to clean up. I had nothing to do with this cooking class."  
And with that I headed up the stairs.

"Honestly Uncle Charlie, multitasking is very important with cooking." Evelyn said to Dad.

"Perhaps you should teach me oven dishes?" He suggested.

I halted at the top and listened to where this was going,  
"Even oven dishes need preparations." Evelyn said with a strict voice.

It got quiet for a moment, before dad said with a confused voice,"… they do?"  
Evelyn moaned and said," Bella is right… I give up. What about soup…can you at least make soup?"

"Of course I can make soup, I'm not that stu,-"

I decided to walk away, I couldn't listen as poor Eve was struggling with dad's disability to cook.

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

I still smelled like tomatoes, all that scrubbing was useless.  
At least the kitchen was clean.  
I knew Edward was upstairs in Bella's room. He was there every night, making sure she was safe and Bella made sure he would stay the entire night.

A small tapping noise against the window has been bugging me for the last minutes.  
About an hour ago I could have sworn I saw something moving outside the window but when I checked nothing was there. And now this noise had appeared to bug me.

I flung the blankets away and walked over to the window.  
I pulled the curtains aside and almost screamed, only to see it wasn't some weirdo outside but Jasper.

I opened the window and Jasper climbed through. "What are you,-"

"I had to see you Darlin', I wanted to make sure you are safe." He said with a smile before I could finish.

_Jasper…_  
I smiled. I could say to him that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, seeing as I've had done for as long as I could remember.

"I know Edward is here, but we decided to always send someone along with him, in case something would happen and he needs help." Jasper continued,  
"And you Miss Evelyn Swan are my responsibility."

"Mm, aren't I the lucky one here." I smiled at Jasper as he took me into his arms and kissed me gently on my lips.  
There was the feeling again, the tingling sensation which went through my veins.  
It was difficult for me to keep myself under control, I wanted so much more than this.  
Jasper was the one who would stop if it got too far but I knew I had to be careful as well. We were in this together.  
His kiss wasn't as gentle as it was a moment ago. He gave more.  
I felt his cold hand through my shirt as he was stroking my back. His other hand was behind my neck and the kiss deepened.  
I moved my hands up and grabbed hold of his hair, it was getting difficult to breath but I didn't care, I wanted Jasper, I wanted this man more then I wanted air.

Jasper broke the kiss, his eyes were dark and I was breathing heavily. My heart was pounding like crazy,  
"I'm having a bit of trouble keeping calm." He said with a deep and low voice.  
I nodded in response. I wasn't able to say a single word.

"Maybe I should patrol outside instead of inside." Jasper suggested as his forehead leaned against mine,  
"You ma'am, are too much of a distraction to me."

I shrugged at his comment," you should know better than to sneak up at night, knowing you will find me wearing only a shirt and underwear."

Jasper smirked, and I knew I was right.

"Now you hush Darlin' don't embarrass me like that." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and headed towards the window.

"You really are leaving?" I asked him, for a moment I felt lost. I wanted him to stay with me.

"I'll be right here, watching you from afar." He said to me with a smile,  
"I don't want to leave, but you know why I have too."

I looked at his eyes, even in the dark I could see they were not as golden as they usually were,  
"Be careful."

"Don't worry about me Evy, worrying is my job not yours." Jasper winked and went out through the window.

I watched until he was gone between the trees, then I closed the window and lay down on the couch.  
Pulling the blanket over me until it covered my nose. I fell asleep quickly knowing Jasper was outside watching over me and the rest of my family.

* * *

**Alice p.o.v**

I rang the doorbell and knew Charlie would be the one to open it.  
Bella told me that thanks to me he accepted Edwards's visits to the house ever so often.  
I told Bella it was a normal thing for a father, to be protective of their child.  
The front door opened and in the doorway stood Charlie.

"Alice!" He exclaimed pecking me on the cheeks,  
"How are you? I haven't seen you for a while…"

I smiled charmingly at Bella's dad," busy with the upcoming exams, just like Bella."

Charlie sighed deeply and shook his head," Bella isn't just busy with the exams…if you know what I mean."

"My brother will behave, Charlie. He knows how important the exams are."

Charlie gave me a smile as Evelyn and Bella appeared behind him.

"Are you ready to go, ladies?" I asked them happily, I was so excited! I was going to dress them in the prettiest dresses I've ever seen.  
Bella had a wary smile on her face, she couldn't be that worried…I wasn't planning on making her wear something awful.  
I hoped Bella didn't say anything negative about my love for dressing up to Evelyn.  
Evelyn was smiling though, and I knew why.  
I giggled, poor Jasper he was going crazy trying to control his urges.

I watched as they said goodbye to Charlie.

"You girls have fun with the sleepover." He yelled whilst waving.

The 'sleepover' was Evelyn's idea. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell Charlie about the developments that have been going on lately.  
I could see why, because Charlie was already having trouble dealing with Bella and Edward. If she told this to him, he just won't know what to do.

"We're going to have so much fun!" I said gleefully as the cousins said in the backseat of the car.

"Alice, it's not a real slumber party…" Bella said to me.

"Slumber party, normal party it's still a party and I'm going to make you two irresistible."

"Come on Bells, let it go." Evelyn laughed," Let Alice have her moment."

"Thank you, Eve." I nodded.  
Bella groaned and hid her face behind her hands.

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

We arrived at the Cullen's, which wasn't part of the deal…  
"Alice why are we here? I thought we were going shopping?"

Alice stopped the car, turned her face to us and leaned over the driver seat," I have the dresses here already." She smiled.

"The guys wouldn't let you leave with us did they?" Bella guessed.

Alice turned around and growled a bit, apparently Bella had guessed right.

"I told them everything would be fine, if something was to happen I would see it…"  
A cocky smile appeared on her face,  
" Men… they think us women need protection these days."

"When you're done badmouthing about us 'men'? I would like to greet my Love, please?"  
A muffled voice spoke.  
Edward stood next to the car peering through the window.  
Bella opened the door and hugged Edward.

"Jasper will be back after a while. He's out hunting…he felt rather hungry." Edward told me after I greeted him.  
I could have sworn I heard Alice giggle, it sounded like chiming bells.

"Okay Edward, stop hogging Bella from me. It's ladies alone time, no men allowed!"  
Alice grabbed my arm and Bella's arm.  
Edward mindfully took a step back, as Alice pulled Bella and me with her inside.

"Is she always like this?'I mumbled to Bella even though I knew Alice could perfectly hear me.

Bella rolled her eyes," you have no idea…"

I couldn't see Alice her face but if I could? She would probably be having the time of her life.

* * *

**Like I said, it was light...nothing to exciting.**  
**BUT!**

**the next chapter will be :) action and go!**

**Review :D**


	16. Party crasher

**Chapter 16**

**Okay so after having written mostly simple, love chapters...the next to will contain a bit more action!**

**( after this chapter and the 17th chapter, Jasper and Evelyn will get deeper into their relationship. ;) )**

**but for now hang on and ENJOY! this one :)**

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

"You look lovely, absolutely stunning!" Alice said to me.

I twirled in front of the mirror and let my hands slide over the smooth silky fabric.  
I was amazed at how Alice found a dress like this…she wouldn't even let me suggest let alone argue about paying it back.

"It's my gift to you, a welcome gift." She had said with a smile.  
I thought she was mental, completely insane… what kind of a woman would give a gift like this to the woman who stole her man.

"A Vampire woman would.  
"And you didn't steal my man, Evelyn." Alice told me with her angelic voice," It was written in the stars."

I still didn't believe her…any woman would be at least a bit resentful and would certainly not step so easily aside.

But she wouldn't hear any of it.

"Listen Eve, I've been a vampire for a very long time. It changes your point of view on certain things. Plus it's not in my nature to hate, or feel resentful."

I don't know why I kept objecting her reasons… maybe I wanted her to show me how much she cared for her former lover, or maybe I didn't…How could she switch that feeling off so easily?

"Now you listen to me Evelyn Swan if I have to explain myself one more time I'm going to smack you with this cushion."  
Alice quickly turned her head towards the door and yelled," I was only joking Jasper!"  
Apparently Jasper was standing on the other side of the door eavesdropping on our conversation.  
And that was it, I decided to drop the subject seeing I wouldn't get anywhere with it.

Bella stood beside me, looking absolutely gorgeous herself.  
She wore a green-blue dress which stopped just above her knees.  
Edward was going to love it!

"Come on Bella, smile!" Alice said to her as we all stood in front of the mirror.  
Compared to Alice, Bella and I looked rather plain even with these gorgeous dresses on.  
It still made me wonder what it was Jasper saw in me when he could have, or had, a woman like Alice.  
I knew Bella felt the same way about her and Edward.  
She told me a few days ago she questioned it a lot in the beginning. Even though now she knew, Edward only had eyes for her, she was his love drug.

"I'll be right back." Alice said and before I could ask her where she was going, she was already gone.

I looked at Bella who had an agitated look on her face,  
"Why did you say yes to this…" She groaned at me.

"Oh come on you don't like it a little bit?" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Well the good thing is I'm not the centre of attention this time." She said with a smile. She actually smiled because of that.

"Oh I'll make you the centre of attention because you are my family and I love you."

I replied to her with the same smile.

"Thanks, I love you too." Bella said to me,  
"And I really mean it Eve…"

"Bella don't you dare go all mushy on me now."

I warned her, I remembered she used to do this exact same thing when we were little.  
She would say that she loved me and then she would do something nasty like throw mud at me or throw a water balloon in my face.  
Who thought such a sweet girl would be able to pull stunts like that!

"Don't worry Eve," she laughed," I've got nothing to throw at you… besides this pillow."

"Bella don't you dare!" I laughed taking a few steps back in case she was planning on throwing it,  
"You're 18 now, you're supposed to behave like an adult."

Alice came back inside she tilted her head and frowned," Are you girls having a pillow fight?"

I said no, as Bella threw the pillow at Alice.  
There was a silence. I stood frozen…had Bella just done what I saw she did?

Alice caught the pillow with her quick reflexes just before it collided with her face.

"I think it's time to get this Party started." She said and threw the pillow into my direction.

* * *

**Jasper's p.o.v**

I was nervous, and I had no idea why I was.

_What's taking them so long?_

Alice told me to get a grip and just be patient, and then she ordered me to get away from the door and wait downstairs with the rest of the family.  
I had growled at her for the second time that day, I know she meant well but she also understood the urge I had to be near Evy.

"Come on Edward one more time, I'll take it easy on you." Emmett pleaded our brother as he had won already 15 matches arm-wrestling Edward.

"Emmett enough, you know I can't beat you." Edward replied with a moan.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck and gave him a small peck on the cheek,  
"come on big hero, I think you need a break."

Emmett gave a low growl and fiercely kissed Rosalie on the lips.

Esme smiled at her adoptive children, all this love in the house made her overjoyed despite the troubles that have been brewing lately.  
Carlisle pecked his wife on the cheek, and told Rosalie and Emmett, with a grin, if they were to continue like this they should go to their room.

"Alice is having the time of her life, isn't she?" Edward said to me and I laughed.

"Now she has two dolls to dress up." Emmett laughed out loud overhearing Edward's comment to me.

Esme walked over to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder," Why so nervous?"  
She asked me.  
"Evelyn?"

If I was in any state to be able to blush I would have.  
Esme gave me a loving smile," I'm so happy to see you like this."

I smiled at her, the loving mother of our family.  
Alice came down the stairs, she was alone.

"They'll be right down, I hope…" She looked back over her shoulder.

"Evelyn is trying to persuade Bella to come down."  
Edward jumped up from the couch, obviously thinking the worst because of Evelyn's powers.

"Calm down Edward," Alice said to him as she rolled her eyes," She's not doing 'that' type of persuasion."

Rosalie snorted," Our little brother is still very overprotective of Bella, even when she's in the room with her own relative."

Edward growled, and Rosalie stuck out her tongue at him.  
It was at that moment my nose caught hint of a smell…I smell I didn't recognized.  
My eyes diverted towards the windows, but I didn't see anything.  
I wasn't the only one, Edward had noticed it also.

"We're not alone…" He said with a low voice.  
"Alice!"

Alice nodded and focused with her eyes closed, but it wasn't necessary anymore.  
A loud crash sounded from upstairs followed by a female scream.  
Edward and I were already on the move to our mates, fearing for the worst.  
_Why didn't we notice anything before…?_

We both smashed through the door.  
The scenery may have appeared peaceful, but it wasn't…  
The window had been smashed, glass shards were scattered over the carpet.

"Bella…!" Edward exclaimed as he rushed to her side.  
Bella lay sprawled on the floor.  
She appeared to be alright, nothing seemed broken but she was unconscious.

My eyes searched for Evy but she wasn't in the room.  
I wanted to scream and shout, how could I have been so careless?  
The rest of the family arrived behind us.

"I recognize the smell." Alice said," It's one of the Volturi, their tracker Demetri."

I jumped out of the window, and started running after the scent.  
Evelyn's scent was strong.  
Even if he were to take her all the way back to Italy I would find her.

I was absolutely furious, how dare they take my mate!  
Edward appeared besides me. He was the fastest one of us and had no trouble gaining in on me.

"Shouldn't you be with Bella?" I snapped at him.

"Jazz, cool it!" He growled back," Bella will be fine she'll wake up within the next minute according to Alice."

"I don't understand it Edward, How could Demetri sneak past us… past Alice her visions? She was watching the Volturi…"

"We'll figure that out later, but my guess is that he is acting on his own."

I thought about that but quickly shook it away.  
My priority now was getting my mate back,  
And tearing Demetri to shreds!

"Did Alice see where they're,-?"

Edward shook his head, already knowing what I was planning on asking him.

"Darn it!" I cursed.

In silence we continued our way.  
The scent was getting stronger…we were closing in on Demetri and Evy.  
I counted on Edward to take care of Evelyn to get her to safety.  
_Demetri your mine…_

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

_What the hell had happened?_

_At one moment Bella and I were about to head downstairs then next thing you know it, a cloaked figure jumped through the window.  
Honestly don't vampires use doors anymore?  
Bella screamed from the top of her lungs and I jumped in front of her, ready to protect her if I had to._

_I thought if I could stall the situation for a moment the Cullen's would arrive and take care of this uninvited visitor._

_But I didn't take into account that he was incredibly fast! He swooshed past me and knocked Bella down, before I even had the chance to keep her from harm._

_He grabbed me, my face facing the other direction and I froze instantly._

_The way he held me in his grasp…It was him._

_"Remember me?" He whispered with that silky voice in my ear.  
Than it all went dark._

And now here I was, regaining my consciousness.  
We weren't moving anymore but I couldn't see where I was.  
The bastard had blindfolded me!

"Take this off me."I demanded.

"You know that won't work…" He laughed," I got tired of holding your face in one place all the time.  
"It tempted me too much…"

_Jasper! Edward… Edward!_  
I yelled in my head. Not really sure if Edward's gift of mind reading could reach me from afar.  
_Jasper…_  
At least Bella was safe… and that feeling gave me strength.

* * *

**I never really wrote about these type of action moments, so i hope it caught your imagination :)**

**reviews appreciated as always! :D**


	17. Qualm

**Chapter 17 Qualm**

**took a few days but here it is! another 'action' chapter.  
I'm tying to decide if i should throw the werewolfs in any time soon... might be handy :) **

**plus it will give me more stuff to write about.**

**but for now**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Jasper's p.o.v**

Edward grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"Edward what are you doing, we have to hurry."

"I'm picking up Evelyn's thoughts." Edward quietly said as if he was afraid of being overheard.

My eyes grew and I yanked on Edwards arm," is she alright? Did he hurt her?"

Edward didn't reply yet, he was focusing on Evelyn's thoughts.  
"She's calling our names, Clever that mate of yours."

That gave me hope. At least she was still alive.  
But the problem still was we had no idea where she was…

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

Why didn't Edwards mind have a two way signal?

I couldn't guess if he was hearing me or not.

What was this vampires plan? Was he going to kill me? Was he going to kill the others if they were to find me?

"You're awfully quiet…" The vampire whispered in my ear as he held my hands tightly behind my back.

"I don't feel like talking to you." I replied.

I felt his face pressing against the back of my head,  
"Your smell is very enchanting…it almost makes me want to turn you right here right now?"

_Turn me?  
_My heart started too pound faster.

* * *

**Jasper's p.o.v  
**

Edward growled deeply in his throat.  
"Jazz something's wrong, very wrong…"

I could feel something was happening I sensed Evy's mood shift to fear.  
We kept running, following the trail of Demetri and Evelyn.

"Edward, tell me what you picked up!" I demanded from my brother,  
I was highly concerned something bad was going to happen and that I wouldn't get in time to prevent it.

"No never mind, can you pick up any of Demetri's thoughts." I changed my mind.

"I already did, but he's not focused…he's trying to avoid thinking too much, he knows we will come for her. In fact he's hoping for it."

"It's a trap." I stated and Edward answered me with a nod.  
"Did Alice see anything before you went after me?"

"Nobody will die… but that's what she saw before I left, if something was to change she will let me know."

That thought set my heart to an ease.  
Even though it meant Demetri wouldn't die today, Evelyn won't either…

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

"Why are you here? The last time you said,-"

He didn't let me finish," I'm only here to make sure you didn't forget my words…  
"No doubt Carlisle told you about us. This isn't the way we usually act… we're much more civilized."

He started to laugh," most of us are to be honest."

"Civilized…right…"  
I snorted.  
He slipped one hand around my throat and squeezed slowly.

"I swear when my mate comes here he's so going to kick your butt."  
I threatened.

He didn't respond, had I told him something I shouldn't have?  
"Interesting…" he mumbled his grip got tighter.  
"Maybe I'll just have a little fun before I leave then…"

My eyes grew big, I felt feverish what was he going to do?

"That's right sweets, be afraid." He chuckled," start panicking."  
We started to move, I felt a fierce wind blowing around us.

"I'll just leave you here… for now. Until we meet again love."  
Something sharp slid past my throat.  
He growled deeply.  
"Mm, to taste your blood one day… I hope I get the honor."

And then I fell on my knees, he was gone…  
My hands slowly crawled to my neck.  
Something warm and wet touched my fingertips. Blood!  
Shakily I tried to untie the blindfold.

"Jazz stop, come back!" Edward's voice sounded nearby.

A gust of wind whooshed past me.  
I felt the blindfold being pulled off.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" Edward said to me.

I looked up at his gorgeous face, his eyes were blackened.  
"Edward…" I said with a hoarse voice," Get out of here I'm bleeding, where's Jasper?"

"He went after Demetri, perhaps that's for the best…I don't know how much he will be able to control himself because of your bleeding."

"How can you,-"

Edward grinned," I have had some practice around Bella. She's a bit clumsy at times. Besides, your blood doesn't make me as crazy like Bella's blood."

He scooped me up in his arms and he started to run back.  
"Jasper is turning back. He'll get Demetri another time, you're more important at the moment."

I gazed over Edwards shoulder looking for Jasper.

"He won't come near us, just to be safe."

I nodded understandingly.

"Did Demetri say anything important? Why he was here?" Edward asked me.

I held the blindfold pressed against the cut in my neck. Luckily it wasn't that deep.  
"Could you read it in my mind?"

"If you were think about it, yes."  
I closed my eyes as Edward kept running and let the memory of what happened between me and this Demetri flow.

"It doesn't matter, they would have found out sooner or later…" he referred to the part where I had let slip that one of the Cullens is my mate.

"Why would he take such a risk coming here all alone and inside your house?  
"I don't understand why anybody, vampire or not, would throw himself inside a lion's den."

Edward didn't reply immediately, obviously he wasn't sure himself.  
"Maybe it's something…maybe it's nothing. With the Volturi you can never tell."

"I can't believe Carlisle was once part of their coven…"

"The Volturi aren't uncivilized, but they do have a hunger for special powers like mine, Alice, Bella and yours…"

I frowned," Bella has a power?"  
"Wait a minute, Bella!" I exclaimed," Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

"Evelyn I need you to calm down, Bella is fine. Just stay calm until we get back to the house so Carlisle can treat your wound."

"Sorry." I smiled lightly as I closed my eyes trying to relax. Jasper wasn't really in a state to calm me down. He was being too busy keeping himself calm.

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

My freaking head hurt so much. I can't believe that bastard hit me on the back of my head, knocking me unconsciousness.

"Bella," Esme spoke to me," They're on their way."

Still a bit wobbly I stood up and headed towards the window so I would see them arrive home safely.

"Eve is hurt, perhaps it's smart if we would leave and come see her when Carlisle is finished cleaning her up."Alice suggested to the rest of her family.

Esme nodded in agreement and told her other children they should head upstairs. She followed after them after giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Alice took a stand beside me and gently squeezed my hand,  
"She'll be fine."She reassured me.

"Will you be alright?" I asked her not sure how she would respond to Evelyn's blood. When I was bleeding at my 18th birthday party she left the room.

"I won't stay long, I just want to see her for a moment and then I'll go and join the others."

Her head jolted up in the direction of the stairs," Jasper is home, he's with Esme and the others."

Carlisle opened the door, taking Evelyn from Edwards's arms. He thanked his son and complimented for doing a good job.  
I went over to my cousin, she was pale and her hand clutched a piece of cloth. It was red with her blood.

"Evy are you alright? Did that son of a bitch hurt you?"My eyes grew huge," Did he bite you…?"

Evelyn shook her head," He couldn't even if he wanted too, and believe me he wanted too…  
"It's silly isn't it…I don't even get a choice." She started to laugh.

Edward walked over to me, I didn't understand this. Why was she laughing?  
I looked at Edward as he cradled me in his arms.

"She's been bleeding a lot. It's causing her to be a bit…unstable." He said to me.

Carlisle took Evelyn to his office in the house so he could treat her wound.  
Alice went up the stairs to the rest of the family, informing them what happened.  
After they had left I turned to my love and hugged him tight.

"We were already being so careful, but that didn't even stop this from happening." I sobbed against his shirt.

Edward stroked my hair and started to hum my lullaby.  
After standing like this for a while he stopped the humming and said," Do you think this is your fault?"

I wasn't sure, maybe I was. I remembered what Carlisle had told about the vampire Marcus. His gift is seeing relationships between people.  
My family isn't that large, so finding Evelyn wasn't that difficult.  
I wondered what would have happened to her if she didn't have a power…

"My lovely little Bella, don't blame yourself. There is nothing you could have done to prevent any of this," Edward whispered softly in my ear.

"What can we do?"

Edward sighed," I don't know… we're being attacked from different directions… we have to think stuff through before we should undertake anything."

I rested my head on his shoulder, and whished everything would be back to the way it was. No Volturi after us, no Victoria after me and Edward.

"I'm proud of you." I said to Edward.

"You're proud of me?" he smiled back," because I was able to not devour Eve?'

It may be silly but it's true, I really was proud of him. She was bleeding right under his nose and he was able to withstand the smell and taste of it.

We waited for Carlisle to return, after an hour the other Cullens came down the stairs.

Jasper appeared devastated.

I looked at Edward who told me Jasper felt ashamed of himself.

"Maybe I should talk to him for a moment." Edward suggested, giving me a kiss before walking over to Jasper to talk to him.

Carlisle came into the room. Everybody turned to him and waited for him to say something,  
"She'll be fine," he said almost immediately,  
"I stitched the cut, cleaned her up and gave her a sedative and after that she fell asleep."  
"She apologizes for being, as she said it, a freaking 'party pooper'."

Alice shook her head," that's the drug talking."

I swallowed my laughter, I was pretty sure that wasn't the drug talking.  
"Can we see her?" I asked Carlisle, but he shook his head.

"Let her sleep. That's what she needs for a moment."

I looked at Edward who was talking quietly with Jasper.  
Now that Carlisle was back in the room his attention for his conversation with Edward faltered and he walked up to Carlisle.

"Would it be alright if I see her?"he asked him," I promise I'll let her sleep…I … I just."

Carlisle placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder," Will you be fine?"

"Yes sir." He answered with full confident.

"Then you have my permission, Jasper."

* * *

**whoosh! excitement! perhaps you can guess what will happen in the next chapter? :) **

**next update won't take too long!**

**oh and reviews please!**


	18. Romance

**Chapter 18 Romance**

**this chapter is a bit on the short side, but that is because i wanted to have a chapter which only contained interaction between Eve and Jazz.**

**next chapter is almost finished so an update will come soon.**

**( and i've decided to throw the wolfs in :D ) **

**but that's in the next chapter...as for now ( and always)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Jasper's p.o.v**

Quietly I opened the door, trying not to wake Evy up.  
I closed it and headed over to the bed Carlisle had placed her in.  
Her chest was rising up and down, slow but steady.  
Gently I stroked her hair, moving some of it away from her neck so I could see the cut…  
Carlisle had done a nice job fixing her up.

I could feel the anger fuming back up.  
_Demetri…_

Now wasn't the time to go after him, I wasn't prepared for a battle with him.  
Besides, no one should head into battle when only anger and fury is driving you.  
That's one thing I learned from my…former life.

Evy stirred a bit and mumbled something. I couldn't really hear it.

It reminded me of the day Bella had been attacked by James.  
He was so focused on getting her back that everything else around him didn't matter anymore.  
Himself, his family…  
His rage was immeasurable, which blinded him from thinking tactically.  
I know it wasn't his fault Bella had got bitten… but could it have been prevented if we would have arrived all at the same time?  
I shook my head it wasn't important, that was all in the past.

But now I understood Edwards worry when Bella had been hurt by James.  
Even though Evy had been luckier, Demetri had no intention of biting her or killing her according to Edward…  
Somehow I knew he wasn't telling me everything.  
Maybe it was better that way…

"Don't cry Isabella…" I heard Evy mumble.

Gently I moved Evy so I was able to sit next to her.  
As I closed my eyes I could hear Evy's heart beating calmly.

I'm glad Carlisle allowed me to be at her side.  
I felt extremely guilty about leaving her in Edward's care when it should have been me…  
I'm her mate not Edward.

"Jazz…"  
I tipped my head so I could see Evy's face.  
But she was still asleep.  
I closed my eyes and just laid there besides her.

A few hours had past and she started to stir a bit, then more violently,

"Jasper, No…!"  
Without warning she jolted up, immediately I calmed down her nerves.

"Darlin' I'm right here."

She turned her face to me sighed with relieve and fell into my arms,  
"You're here…" She murmured against my chest.

"I apologize, Evy, I should have checked on you immediately but I was so enraged I couldn't think straight." I turned my head away from her so she couldn't look at me.

"You're such a silly man." She shook her head and placed her hand against my cheek, forcing me to look at her,  
"Stop apologizing all the time. I know you do things with a reason, and would never intentionally put me in any kind of danger."

I smiled and looked deeply into her eyes," How do you know that, Darlin'?"

She rolled her eyes at me," Do I really have to answer that question?"  
Grabbing hold of my neck she pulled me close and kissed my lips,  
"And don't you dare to think for one second that this is your fault!"

"I should have been near you, Darlin', or at least keeping an eye out in case something was to happen."

"Jazz, you're a vampire…not a magician. You can't see everything all the time and you can't be standing by my side me all the time." Evy laughed at me, such a lovely sound.

"You can't blame me for trying." I winked.

"Would you mind telling me what happened between you and Demetri before Edward and I found you?" I asked her, I just had to know everything.

Evelyn had a troubled look on her face. Apparently there was something she didn't want me to know.

"I would have thought Edward told you everything that had happened." She said with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm getting the feeling that no one wants me to know anything, I was a soldier darn it, I can handle things." I groaned annoyingly.

"Demetri wanted to turn me…"

I blinked, _he what?_

Evy squeezed my arm, glared at me and I calmed down.  
"He wanted to but he didn't, he said something along the line that it wasn't supposed to happen now…"

"He wants to make you a vampire… of course he would, we don't know much about your persuasion powers but if you were to be turned…it will probably develop further."

Evelyn's eyes grew big," Develop?" she said looking very afraid,  
"I'm already not very fond of my…gift… but who knows what will happen if, - "  
She swallowed.

I thought for a moment, her gift stopped me from going into a frenzy the first time we met.  
Was it a temporary matter? Or would the effect last for eternity?

"What?" she asked seeing as I was staring right at her.

"Your power…is there like a time limit on it?"

She blinked and thought for a moment," I don't know… up till now it would appear that there isn't a time limit...  
"I hope you're not thinking of testing that!" She immediately added with a glare.

I was thinking that but I didn't tell her, Evy made it perfectly clear she didn't want to rely on her gift. As her mate I should respect that.  
I kissed her forehead," Don't worry Evy, I would never make you do anything against your will."

"Except for buying me a car…" She mumbled softly.

"You'll never forgive me for that will you?" I laughed at her.

Instead of answering me she smirked devilishly.  
She moved away and climbed on top, straddling me.

"Evy…" I said with surprise and a bit worried because she had been hurt a few hours before.

"Hush." She ordered me, all I could do was listen to her heart beat and take in her wonderful smell.

Her hair stroked the side of my face as she leaned over me and gently nibbled my ear.  
_What was she planning?_

I could feel her emotion starting to shift from nervousness to love. Not lust but love.  
So much love.  
My hands started to move on their own.  
Through her hair past her neck, carefully avoiding her wound, and across her back towards her bottom.  
My hand stopped, she was in her underwear.  
It might have been stupid but the fact that she could have been naked never crossed my mind.

"Are you alright Darlin'?" Evy smiled mischievously, copying my southern accent.

This time I took her by surprise by carefully grabbing hold of her. Then I flipped her over so I was on top and she was straddled under me.  
Without giving her time to catch her breath I placed my lips against hers.  
She opened her mouth and our tongues started to dance.  
A small growl escaped my throat and Evy started to giggle because of that.  
It caused me to kiss her more deeply turning her little giggle into a deep moan.

Her heart pounded faster, her scent started to smell differently. The aphrodisiac was causing it to change.  
The nerves in my brain were tickling, I had to be careful or else I would really start losing control.  
There was a veil covering my vision I could only think of holding her, kissing her, stroking her… feeling her from in, -

"Ouch!"Evy exclaimed. Immediately I jumped up.  
I had lost it? Did I bite her?

"Darlin' did I bite, - "

We were still on the bed but somehow she was pinned between me and a wall. I didn't even notice we had started to move.

"You didn't bite me. You were just trying to get me through the wall." She grimaced.

I moved back and pulled her into my arms.

"Your eyes are black again." Evy told me, which wasn't a surprise.  
I was aware of the fact I was near the edge and that we should stop before we would do something we would both enjoy, perhaps a bit too much, and later on would regret incase I would…  
_Let's not go there._

"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
I nodded and held her tight.

After a time of silence she suddenly said,  
"Do you think Alice will be angry?"  
I looked at Evy with a confused look," What do you mean Darlin'?"  
She pointed at a bucket filled with ashes. I knew immediately what is was…

"That was the dress Alice picked out for you?"

"It was gorgeous. Too bad Carlisle had to burn it, because it was covered with my blood…"

"I'm sorry. I never even got a chance to properly see it…" I apologized.

"Mm, I should apologize to Alice in the morning. She's been doing so much for me, for us…" Evy spoke quietly, I could tell she was thinking about how our relationship affected Alice.

"Evy."

She looked up at me.

"You are my mate." I stroked her cheek,  
"Alice was my guide and friend into this way life. Yes, we've shared a lot… a whole lot. But we're on a different level with one another now.  
"Obviously she has accepted what would happen way before I did, way before you did… Perhaps because she always knew this would happen,  
"Maybe it's time we stopped feeling guilty for something we were never able to have any control over."

I touched Evy's chin with my fingers and tilted her head, she was an inch away from my face," I know I can, can you?"  
She kissed me, and I knew our relationship went up to a whole new level.

* * *

**Alright then, onwards to the next chapter!**

**and please reviews :D**

**my many thanks to Pianogirl05 who has been reviewing every chapter since chapter 8 :) **


	19. Surprises

**Chapter 19 Surprises**

**WHOOSH! A light but very long chapter :)**

**highest word count so far yeah!**

**not important anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

I had woken up after what felt like a night full of love.  
I stood in the Cullens kitchen, having a cup of tea.  
Bella was probably still asleep, and I couldn't find any of the Cullens.  
Jasper had left me a note when I woke up saying;

_Good morning Evy,_

_It would have been politer to be here when you would open your eyes,  
but after our night full of love I felt a bit…hungry._

_I'll be back soon,_

_forever yours,_

_Jasper Hale_

My guess was the rest of the family was out hunting along side of him.  
I started to hum a song;

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard…_

_Lucky I'm in love,- _

"With my best friend…" a voice said.

I turned around and saw Alice standing behind me, she had just sung with me.  
I continued;  
_Lucky to have been, -_

"Where I have been." Alice added.

"Lucky to be coming home again…" We both sang.

I smiled at her," Good morning."

"Happy morning to you too," She smiled gleefully,  
"How are you feeling?"

As she said that my hand lightly touched the cut,  
"I feel good, aside from the stitches in my neck which looks absolutely appalling." I grinned.

Within not even a second Alice had moved from where she was standing to right in front of me.  
Her arms wrapped around me.  
It was sort of unexpected but I imagined she did this because of the talk Jasper and I had last night.  
I knew for sure he had told her about it.  
I moved my arms and hugged Alice back. Sweet Alice…

"You're my sister now." She said to me. I felt something snap inside me, like a tree branch being snapped off by a fierce wind. And I started to cry on her shoulder.

"Don't cry Eve, I'm not angry with you because the dress got ruined." Alice said as she patted me on the back.

I looked at her," The dress?" Then I remembered I had also mentioned to Jasper that I hoped Alice wouldn't be angry with me about the beautiful dress she had gotten me.  
Gently Alice wiped my tears away with her thumb.

"It's not the dress that you're crying about, is it?" She then said. I shook my head.

"I do feel bad about the dress though…it was so beautiful so perfect…"

"They'll be more dresses." Alice smiled and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I'd better warn Bella then." I joked as Alice threw me an angry glare.

I looked at Alice and thought for a moment.  
There was a question which has been bugging me ever since Jasper told me it made perfect sense why the Volturi would be so keen on turning me.  
But I wasn't sure if it was a smart thing to ask this question to Alice, what if she gave me an answer that I didn't want to hear?

"Eve?"  
Alice had grabbed my hands and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" I said before I could give this a second thought.

"Anything…"

I was afraid of that…

"Can you… would you…?" I took a deep breath," Could you look into my future and see if…"

I noticed a certain type of look Alice had on her face. A look of shame and guilt, she had already seen it!  
I yanked my hands back.

"Do I want to know?"

Alice was about to answer me but I raised my hand to stop her.

"Never mind, I guess I can't really blame you for looking, you probably knew I was going to ask you sooner or later.  
"Just one thing, will it be my choice or will the choice be made for me?"

"You haven't made a choice yet…the only future I've seen is from Demetri's choice…" she said with a quiet voice.

"It's not that bad, Eve." Alice said to me.  
"I mean, think about it. Would it be so bad?"

_No…it wouldn't be..._  
I thought to myself, I would be with the one my heart belongs to.  
But won't I be missing out a few things? Growing old… perhaps that point won't be too bad.  
…growing old in a different kind of way.  
I'll be stuck in time. My body will be stuck in time…and what about having any children?

"Evelyn?"  
Alice clicked her fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to the present.

"Sorry Alice, I guess it wouldn't be too bad, but I want time to think about it…make my own choice…like Bella."  
I sighed.

Alice placed her arm around for comfort," Just because I've seen something, doesn't necessarily mean it will happen… some things are set and some things aren't."  
"I wouldn't mind it." She smiled.

"Wouldn't mind what?" Bella walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey Eve, how are you feeling?" She asked after she noticed me being up and about.

"I'm feeling good, had a nice sleep."

Alice snorted at this and my elbow gently poked her in her side.

"I'll give you a cup of tea." I said to Bella as she sat down next to Alice.

"Edward left, didn't he?" Alice asked Bella who nodded in response.

"He went after the others to join in on the hunt, why aren't you with them?" she wondered.

"Because a certain somebody didn't want his mate… " Alice shot me a glance," to be alone in the house, in case something was to happen."

"I can take care of myself." I said in my defence.

Alice distinctively pointed at the wound in my neck.

"Minor set back.' I replied waving her comment away.

Alice's gleaming face suddenly changed into a blank stare.  
I've never seen that happen before, what was going on?  
Bella noticed it too and motioned for me not to disturb her as I was about too.

"She's having a vision." Bella whispered.  
My heart skipped a beat and I wondered what it was she was seeing.

Alice blinked and came back into this reality.  
"Oh no…"

She looked extremely worried, which appeared quite bizarre in combination with her gorgeous face.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella asked her.

Alice still seemed a bit out of it, her eyes shifted from mine to Bella and then she just stood up and left.

Bella frowned at me. We both knew what this meant…something bad was going to happen.  
"Do you think it's the Volturi?" She asked me.

I shrugged," I don't know…perhaps it was something else…maybe that vampire I saw in your room?"

Bella shivered.  
"They won't get you Bella…" I told her.

"Well, it's not just me…"

"Or me." I added.

Bella threw her arms around me and squeezed tightly," I'm sorry for getting you in this mess…"

I removed her arms from my neck and looked at her," It's not your fault." I said with a stern voice.

"Everyone keeps saying that but if it's not my fault then why do I feel like it is?"

She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, the same look in her eyes I had seen ten years ago when I left.

"Isabella Swan…"

"Bella…"

"Hush." I ordered,  
"this was destined to happen…you've heard Alice about it. Jasper and I were destined to meet and fall in love, just like you and Edward were destined to be with each other."

I glanced over Bella's shoulder and noticed Edward had silently entered the kitchen.  
He strolled up behind Bella and lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"You should listen to your cousin." He whispered in her ear and he winked at me.

"It feels great to finally be recognized for my intelligence." I said.  
Then I noticed Edwards face appeared rather…distant, like something was troubling him.  
Bella, however, smiled and leaned back against her lover.

"Alice saw something unpleasant, didn't she?' I said to Edward, who nodded in response.

"Carlisle wants to talk to us…you girls stay in the kitchen." He said. It wasn't a question he was giving an order.

I frowned at Bella who had the exact same look on her face as me. This was not going to happen.  
Bella freed herself from Edwards grasp. He wasn't making any effort to restrain her, as if he knew she didn't accept this demand from him.  
She went out of the kitchen and I followed her.

We arrived in the room, ignoring the looks from the family.  
Edward shrugged which meant there was no point in keeping the humans out of this conversation.

Jasper came over to me,  
"Darlin' this doesn't concern you…" My mate said firmly to me.

I arched an eyebrow," Does this 'problem' concern you and your family?"

He looked at the others and then back at me,"…yes."

"Then it concerns me and Bella too." I said back as I lightly stroked his upper arm. Lovingly he smiled at me.

"I guess we'd better start this meeting."Carlisle began,  
"Alice, will you tell them what it is that you saw in your vision?"

Alice nodded and started to tell us what she had seen in her vision.  
The attacks that have been going on in Seattle were, as they had already guessed, caused by a group of new born vampires.

"And now they're coming…"

I blinked and looked at Alice," Coming here?"

She gave a nod.

"To Forks?" Bella said with worry.

"Do you know when?" I asked.

"Soon, within the next days they'll be here."

I felt Jasper holding me tightly in his arms, supporting me.

"How many are there?" Edward questioned her.

"19…20, the numbers change."

"This is disturbing…"Carlisle said rubbing his chin.

"What should we do, Love?" Esme asked her husband.

"Running away is no use," Alice said immediately," They're coming for us… but I can't see why. They're hiding the reason."

"I think the question we should ask is…who created them? This obviously smells like a set up." Jasper mentioned.

"Finally, Some action!" Emmett exclaimed and Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

I was thinking about Jaspers question.  
_Who created this army?  
It couldn't be Demetri…Alice would have seen that wouldn't she?  
_I remembered what Carlisle said about the Volturi, they controlled or…made the rules in the vampire world.  
_The Volturi would know about this…wouldn't they? Why would they leave so many vampires, which were on a killing spree in Seattle, alive?_

"That's a good point…" Edward said looking at me, obviously having overheard my thoughts.

Everybody else frowned at Edward.

"Evelyn was just thinking how weird it seems that the Volturi haven't done anything yet to stop this." Edward explained to the others.

"Mm, it is quite weird, why would they let a bunch of newborn continue on this rampage?" Carlisle wondered,  
" I can hardly imagine Aro allowing this type of stir up."

"How should we handle this?" Esme asked Carlisle whose eyes immediately diverted to Jasper.

"Jasper you have the most experience with newborns…what do you suggest?"

I looked up at my mate. I remembered that Jasper was the newest member of them all… I realized I also knew absolutely nothing of his former life.  
If the Cullens would turn to him about advice on this, it must mean he knows a lot about being a newborn.

"We need to prepare…and fast. I don't think running away from here and leaving forks would be a good idea."

Alice shook her head," they'll head to forks anyway no matter if we leave." Then she turned her head to Bella,  
" One of them was wearing your red shirt…"

Bella's eyes grew big," I knew I hadn't misplaced that thing."

Her look turned to me," Was that vampire holding my shirt, Eve? The one you saw in my room?"

I shrugged," I have no idea, I only saw him for a second, and I didn't pay any attention if he took something from your room…"

"So it is Bella they're after…" Edward growled deeply.

"Easy, son…" Carlisle said to him.

"It can't be the Volturi right?"

Carlisle looked at me," Perhaps, but it is still weird they haven't stopped them… normally they would."

"Can't it be a distraction?" Rosalie said making a very good point with this suggestion.  
I felt Jasper arms around my waist tighten.

"Victoria?" Bella suddenly said.

It got quiet for a moment, I wasn't really sure what they were talking about, I've heard the name Victoria before but I couldn't remember from where.

"It doesn't seem that likely…plus I would have seen it." Alice replied to her.

"Like you saw that boy in Bella's room and Demetri near our house?" Edward snapped.

Alice hissed at her brother.

"Alright you two quit it." Carlisle growled," We have to focus on the main problem…defending ourselves against this army of newborns."

"I say we began our training straight away!" Emmett slammed his fists together.

"Jasper, will you teach us the ways of newborn fighting?" Carlisle asked my mate.

"Of course." He responded.

"What should we do with Evelyn and Bella?" Rosalie asked," They can't just be around us when it comes to a fight…"

"And no we won't change you." Edward said to Bella who crossed her arms at this.

"Jacob." Bella exclaimed.

Nobody answered for a while, until Alice said," that's brilliant! They can team up with us."

"Do you really think we need the help from Jacob and the pack?" Edward sounded as if he strongly disagreed with this point.

"It might not be such a bad idea, I mean we are outnumbered and we can use all the help we need." Carlisle said agreeing with the whole concept," Good thinking Bella."

I was confused, who was this Jacob?

"Who is Jacob?" I asked them as Bella stood up with her cell-phone in one hand.  
"Is it another vampire?"

Edward snorted," You'd better not let him hear you say that."

I frowned at his comment, so if he wasn't a vampire…

"Jacob is a …I think the best term is Werewolf, minus the full moon deal." Carlisle smirked.

Did he just say werewolf?  
Okay I could take in the vampire thing but now also men who transform into wolfs?  
What's next on the list, leprechauns?

"I think that sedative you gave me is messing with my mind."

Bella, who had walked away from us to phone Jacob, yelled," He's Billy Black's son!"

"Little Jakey?"

"You know Jacob?" Jasper asked me.

"Not really, I've met him once when he was just a little baby. I do know his father Billy Black. Last time I have seen him was a long time ago, Bella must have been around 4 years old."

"Jacob comes from a bloodline of shape shifters… I don't know how many there are now, but he isn't the only wolf." Edward told me as he stood up and went over to Bella who motioned for him to come to her.

"This will give us an advantage." Carlisle said very pleased.

"You just wait and see, Evy." Emmett grinned," This is going to blow your mind!"

* * *

**Next update will be very soon :)**

**the wolves make an appearance though keep in mind i'm not giving them a major role in the story**

**Review :D ?**


	20. Training

**Chapter 20 Training.**

**well that was a quick update wasn't it? perhaps some have noticed but i reposted chapter 19, I changed two sentences because they were..well wrong :P**

**anyways no biggie, Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

It would blow my mind, Emmett said…no shit.  
I cursed.  
Bella told me everything about Jacob Black.  
And I mean everything!

She told me about her feelings and her history with him.  
It boggled my mind!

How he had been there for her when Edward had left her because of multiple reason. She avoided my question on what type of reason. I decided not to push it any further.

I really couldn't remember Jacob seeing as I only met him when he was 1 or 2, but I do remember his father Billy Black.  
Sometimes my mother would dump me at Uncle Charlie's house when she would go on tour in America, Billy Black and his late-wife would 'babysit' me if Uncle Charlie had to work late.  
I was very young and Bella was always with her mother.

It didn't matter anyway, but I was very curious as to how this wolf thing worked.

I would find out soon enough, Jasper was going to give his family training in battling newborns. And the pack, as Bella called them, would watch from the side line.

"Are you worried about something?" Jasper asked me. We were sitting underneath a tree, gazing over an open clearing, waiting for everyone else to arrive so Jasper could start the training.

"I would be lying if I said I'm not worried…"

"So tell the truth." He lifted my chin and kissed me.

"What if something bad happens? What if people get hurt? What if you get hurt?" I started to ramble,  
"I want to be near you…"

"Darlin' it takes more than a couple of newborns to destroy me. Vampires don't die that easily." He said with a hint of enjoyment.  
"Besides I'd rather not have you around me, I won't be able to concentrate on the killing when I'm keeping you out of harm's way."

I shivered, concentrate on the killing.  
I think I'm not really realizing the concept of this.

"Evy, listen to me… promise me you won't do something stupid."

"Define stupid…" I replied to him.

"Edward and I have discussed this…you and Bella will be in hiding, with two wolves… they have a very strong smell, more of a disgusting smell to us vampires." Jasper looked deeply into my eyes," They will keep you out of harm's way."

I sighed deeply, I knew he was right. They were all right…  
I hated being on the sideline or in this case the weak one!

"I can be very useful."

Jasper arched an eyebrow," Alright Darlin', I'm listening. How can you be useful?"

"I could persuade them to leave us alone?" I suggested.

"Mm and how will you do that my love? Taking turns, one vampire at a time?"  
He was actually ridiculing my idea, even though he was right. It only worked if I was to look someone straight in the eye and well let's face it… 20 vampires is too big of a number for me to deal with.

"Fine, I'll do as you ask." I gave in," but you have to promise me that all will be fine,-"

Then he caught me by surprise giving me a deep and long kiss.

* * *

**Jasper's p.o.v**

_I'm so sorry Evy, but I can't promise you all will be fine. We don't know what will happen, not even Alice can tell._

I thought as I deeply kissed my mate.  
Controlling my urges was getting better and better, even though her loving scent still drove me on the edge. At least now I was at a stage I could focus on more than only controlling myself.

Today will be the day I would have to dig deep in my memory and experience to teach my family and the huddle of dogs how to defend and attack newborns.

I turned my head and told Evy it was time to begin the training.  
I hoisted her up my back and started to run to the other side of the field,  
where the rest of my family had gathered.

Almost immediately I stopped and let Evy slide of my back. Wobbly she stood on her legs.

"Phew, I wonder if I'll ever get used to that." She panted.

"You won't…" Bella stated taking a stand besides Evy. She seemed out of breath as well.

Us Cullens formed a line and all looked to the right side of the forest.  
"Sam and his pack are arriving…" Edward said to Bella and Eve.

Out from the woods came 8 wolfs, different colors and sizes.

I heard Evy gasp, these wolves were bigger than your average wolfs.  
I sensed she was nervous and quietly I eased her mood, she smiled appreciatively.

Edward took a step forward. He would translate the wolves' thoughts to us.  
Bella went over to a brown shaggy furred wolf. Jacob.

"Jacob." She said in a whisper as she gently scratched behind his ear.  
"I would like you to meet Evelyn Swan, my cousin. I told you about her over the phone."

Jacob tilted his head and gave a light nod in recognition.

"He says his father sends you his love." Edward said to Evy.

"Thank you Jacob," Evy nodded," You look different from when I last saw you…bigger and…hairier."

Emmett started to laugh even one of the wolves made sort of a laughing noise but was immediately shushed by a pack member.

A jet black wolf stepped towards Evelyn, he started to sniff her.  
Instinctively I pulled Evelyn against me, and then he gave an approved growl.

"Sam is saying how he accepts you as part of us, and not just because you are a Swan member but also because he remembers you." Edward spoke.

"Sam Uley." Evy said to the wolf, which caught me by surprised I didn't know she knew any of them by name besides Jacob and his father.

"It's nice to be remembered, I remember you too even If you were only 5 years old."

Carlisle cleared his throat, we turned our head in his direction," I'm normally not the type who interrupts a conversation, but I think it would be wise if we were to start the training."

I nodded and told Evy to sit with Bella to watch and enjoy it.

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

I had listened carefully to Jaspers words when he explained to them how a newborn thinks, moves and acts.  
I watched amazed as Emmett and Jasper went head to head with each other.  
Bella held my arm tightly when Carlisle and Edward were showing their fighting skills.  
We both squealed when Esme started her training with Jasper.  
Every now and then I would avert my gaze to the pack. I noticed Jacob was mostly watching Bella.

I wondered if it was fair that they would fight alongside with the Cullens.  
Bella told me that the pack wanted to, and not only because of her relationship with Jacob.

I was sure we made a good chance in this fight, but my heart wasn't at ease.  
Bella and I were supposed to go hiding somewhere up in the mountains, with two wolves to masquerade our scent.

Bella wasn't at ease either, she wanted Edward to be with her. She even had a plan in mind to convince him to stay out of this fight and be safely with her.

I sighed and watched my mate attacking Alice and she evaded his attack with ease.

2 humans, 8 wolves and 7 vampires, against 20 or even more newborns…  
Of course we have to deduct the two humans and two wolves.

I looked at my cousin, and thought back on the comment she made about the vampire who is after her.

"Bella?"

Bella looked at me," Something wrong?"

"This Victoria…will she do anything to get you?"

"Well, I'm the reason her mate got killed…she wants revenge." Bella lowered her head.

"She wants you dead." I said in a direct manner.

"Yes, a mate for a mate."

I took in all she said and made a choice, but it had to wait. Now wasn't the time…

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

"Hey Bells, how was the sleepover?" Dad asked me as soon as me and Evelyn arrived back home.  
Evelyn wore a turtle neck sweater, hiding the cut from Charlie's eyes.

"It was tiring…" and that was no lie.

"Glad you two are having so much fun together and with Alice."

I just smiled innocently seeing as the interaction we had with Alice was very limited.

"Evelyn, are you alright? You look rather pale…." Dad said to Eve.

"It's alright, Uncle Charlie. I think I might be catching a fever." She replied.

"Love fever." I mumbled with a low voice.  
Not low enough, Dad turned his head to me and arched an eyebrow.

"Did you say love?"

Evelyn made a few hand signs which mostly meant, _shut up or I'll kill you!_

"Did I say love? I meant… dove…yes dove fever."  
Dad frowned.

Evelyn started to cough badly (and fake) then excused herself to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
As she turned and walked away something fell from her handbag.  
It was a neatly folded piece of paper.  
Eve hadn't noticed it for she went straight into the kitchen.

Dad picked it up. His eyes scanned the words which were written on the little note.

Then he handed it to me, as I read the note I pressed my lips together.  
_Evelyn you nitwit…_ luckily Jasper didn't wrote anything …vampire like on the note.

"Bella, this is not what I think it is…is it?" Dad asked me.

"That depends…what do you think it is?" I asked back.

"Evelyn!"

I was about to run away from my dad but he blocked my path.  
"Oh no Bella, you are staying right here."

Evelyn appeared from the kitchen, dad immediately pointed his finger to her,  
"Evelyn you have the right to remain silence if you do not use this right I will ground you for an entire week.  
"Now tell me what the meaning is of this note that fell out of your bag?"

" You can't ground me." Evelyn stood there dumbfounded as her eyes moved to the note which I now held in my hand.

Charlie shrugged at this remark and took the piece f paper from my hand.

"I'm not your daughter."

Again no respond came from Dad.

"I can vote!" Evelyn stated pointing a finger at my Dad.

"My house you're in, my fridge you use and my couch you sleep on. I veto you."  
Evelyn didn't reply she just stood there frozen, flabbergasted by what Dad just did, even I was astounded.

"Bella, will you tell me what this is about?" Dad said to me.

My eyes shifted to Evelyn who had the creepiest glare I've ever seen on her face.

"Uncle Charlie this is very immature behavior. You can just ask me when you want to know something…"

"Alright Eve, what did Bella mean when she said you were coming down with a love fever? And what is the meaning of this note?"

Evelyn bit her lip. I recognized that behavior. She wanted to tell Dad the truth, but at the same time she didn't. And now she was thinking of a way to get herself out of this situation.

"You're not dating one of the Cullen boys are you?" Dad asked Eve.

"Dating? Come one Charlie I've been here for almost 2 weeks… I mean dating someone I don't even know." She started to ramble.

"Evelyn honestly, not you too…" Charlie groaned.

"Bella you tell him." Eve looked at me.

I frowned at her and crossed my arms" I've been here before I'm not taking this hit again."

"Okay which one is it? That big guy or that curly haired guy?" his eyes grew big," Don't tell me it's Doctor Cullen…is that why you went to the hospital a few days ago?"

"Uncle Charlie!" Eve shrieked.  
I tried not to laugh but I couldn't stop it, this was too funny.

"Dad, it says Jasper Hale at the bottom of the note…" I giggled.

Dad blushed and turned his gaze to me, " which one is he? The big one or the curly one?"

"The curly one." I answered him.

"Well one thing is for certain, he's not coming over here. Same rules for him as for Edward, I don't care that you are both already adults."

"Excuse me, Edward and me are also adults." I interrupted his little speech,  
"And you just said a few days ago that Edward is allowed to come over as long as we notify you first." I added.

"Fine, but I think I should meet Jasper Hale in person, I'd better call Doctor Cullen." Charlie said as he walked over to the phone, the little note held tightly in the palm of his hand.

Evelyn groaned and dropped herself on the couch.  
I sat down next to her.

"It's only easier that he knows…" I told her.

"Really, oh I don't know…it's just weird, I've never dealt with this before…the dad meets boyfriend situation." Evelyn replied with a moan.

That's true…Evelyn never knew her father. And aunt Viv was probably never around to deal with boyfriends.

"Welcome to my world." I said with a smile.

Evelyn smacked me lightly with a pillow," I am already in your world, silly."

* * *

**already working on the next one, it's going to be an important one :) **

**also i would like an opinion how many people would like to see Evelyn being turned?**

**Reviews!**


	21. United

**Chapter 21 United**

**loonngg chapter, thanks for the reviews :D  
so far i have 2 for changing Eve and 1 against changing Eve.  
but what does that mean for this chapter?**

**just read and enjoy! **

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

My heart was at ease.  
I managed to convince Edward to stay by my side during the fight. It really wasn't the easiest thing to do, but as soon as I said I didn't want to go crazy again like the time when he had left me behind… he was convinced.

With a grouchy look on his face he talked with Jasper about it and he agreed on it.  
I felt bad for Evelyn. I knew how much she wanted Jasper with her. But she knew that wasn't an option, he was crucial in the upcoming fight.

The only thing that needed to happen now was for Alice to convince Dad to allow me and Eve to spend the weekend at the Cullen residence.

Luckily dad is a sucker for Alice and her charm.  
It would be no problem at all… but just in case we made up it would be an all girl weekend filled with shopping and girly things. The rest of the family will go on their hiking trip, as they so often do…

Dad may trust Edward now, but since Jasper is also in the picture he's becoming more protective.

The doorbell rang and I heard Eve greet Alice warmly and inviting her inside.

Dad gave Alice the usually two kisses on her cheeks,  
"Come on inside sweetheart, would you like some coffee?"

Alice shook her head and politely declined,  
"I came by for a visit, and I also have a question…"

"You can ask anything you want, Alice dear." Charlie smiled, I shook my head.

"My family is taking another hiking trip tomorrow…" Alice started.

"I hope you're not planning on asking if Bells and Eve can come along with you."

Alice elegantly shook her head," I wouldn't dare.  
"You see, I'm not planning on going along with them this time…I wanted to stay back home and do some shopping. But…I'm going to be very lonely."

"You could stay here if you want to. I'd hate thinking of you being all alone in that big house." Dad said to her.

"Honestly dad you can't expect Alice to sleep on my floor for two nights…"I innocently told him.

It was quiet for a moment.  
"Perhaps the girls can stay with you?" He carefully suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea!" Alice exclaimed as she hugged my dad," A girl's weekend."

Charlie sighed deep," I sincerely hope this is not going to become a usual thing."

Alice smiled," It won't, cross my heart."

What a thing to say, cross my heart. I giggled and so did Eve.

"I'm going to be gone for a few hours," Evelyn suddenly said, she kissed my dad and grabbed her car keys from the table," See you tonight Uncle Charlie. Bye bells. Bye Alice."  
She waved goodbye and left.

"Good luck Eve!" Dad yelled after her.

I arched an eyebrow and looked at Alice.  
Where was she going? And how come I didn't know anything about this?  
Alice shrugged obviously she had no idea either.

"Uh, dad? Where is Evelyn going?" I asked him.

"She didn't tell you? She got a call this morning for a job interview." He said as he walked to the kitchen.

I leaned forward to Alice and whispered," I don't believe this, can you see where she's going?"

Alice closed her eyes to focus on Evelyn,  
"She's on her way to my house."

"For what? Jasper?" I asked but Alice didn't have time to see for dad came back into the room and started a conversation with her.

Maybe it was nothing…but I found it quite weird that she didn't mention anything to me.

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v  
**

I sincerely hoped Uncle Charlie was keeping Alice and Bella busy with conversations.

I needed time and no interference of any kind.

I knew the rest of the family was training. They all were, besides Esme and Carlisle who I called this morning with the question if I could have a talk with them about something very important, and if they were willing to keep it a secret from the others.  
They agreed and now I was on my way to them.

I hated having to lie to Bella and Alice but I had to.  
I wanted to know if my idea was a good one. I was pretty sure that it was, but I couldn't ask Jasper… his feelings could cloud his judgment.

I parked the car on their driveway.  
Carlisle and Esme were already standing outside, waiting for me.

With a heavy heart and a lump in my throat I got out of the car, greeted them and we headed inside.

"You sounded very nervous over the phone, is everything alright Eve?" Carlisle asked me as he closed the front door.

Esme escorted me into the living room and sat down next to me on the couch.

"What is it you're troubled with?" Esme said with a worried look.

I took a deep breath," I'm worried about the upcoming fight…"

Esme looked at her husband and then back to me," We all are sweetheart, it's going to be dangerous…but you don't have to worry about Jasper or about the rest of us. We will be safe."

"You and Bella will be safe too, there is Edward to protect you and two wolves from Sam's pack will be there as well." Carlisle added.

"What if Victoria appears?" I asked them.

They both thought for a moment, but Carlisle shook his head," Alice is keeping an eye out for Victoria. If she was here Alice would see it."

I shook my head," Not to dismay Alice her clairvoyance gift, but she can't see everything all the time… how many things is she watching, Victoria, the Volturi, the newborn army and Bella?"

Esme was about to say something but Carlisle hushed her," You're thinking about Demetri?"

I gave a light nod," It's a huge army… and we know they are after Bella…but so is Victoria, and Demetri doesn't seem like the type to stay away for a long time."

"Love, I think she has a point." Esme said to Carlisle.

"What are you suggesting, Evy?" Carlisle asked me with a frown.

This was it…the moment I was waiting for… would I have the guts to do it?  
I looked deeply into Carlisle's eyes…  
No I wouldn't, I couldn't do this... I wasn't going to use it for this question.

I lowered my head," I want to ask you to turn me…"

No response.  
Esme and Carlisle silently exchange looks. As if they were talking without using words.

"Please say something…"

Esme grabbed my hands." If you want to become one of us…you have my blessing." She smiled and gently touched my cheek with her cold hand," you are our family just like Bella…"

"But…?"

"But now wouldn't be a good idea, Evy…" Carlisle said," I agree it would be very handy to have a newborn on our side…and one less human to worry about."

"Then why is my idea not a good idea?" I argued," Demetri wants me turned! If I am already a vampire he can't get to me…"

"We don't know that for sure, plus you'll be out of control." Esme told me," the first thing you'll want is blood… every newborn goes through a craze faze as I call it. You could hurt all of those that you love just to fulfill your thirst. What if you attack Bella?"

That was something I haven't thought of yet…

"You could lose yourself. The Evy you are now wouldn't be the Evy when you are a newborn." Carlisle continued.

"But you are going to change Bella too sooner or later."

Carlisle nodded," Yes but unlike you Bella has been thinking about it and mentally preparing herself for a longer time."

And that was it, I just knew it. There was no way any of them were going to turn me in order for me to be of some help.

"I don't want to be on the side-line… there is no way I can convince you?" I looked at Carlisle.

"No, and I know you won't try to convince us…if you know what I mean." Carlisle actually smirked at my remark.

I sighed but understood what he meant. They were right, I'm glad I asked them before doing something stupid, as Jasper would have called it.

Esme's eyes gazed over to the windows," It looks like the kids are coming home."

I turned my head and saw 4 figures running past the house. They were going so fast they looked like smudges on a painting.  
Before they came inside I thanked Esme and Carlisle for hearing me out. Carlisle nodded, and Esme hugged me, at that point the other Cullens walked inside.  
Surprised to see me, Jasper immediately walked over and lifted me into his arms, pressing his face against my hair.

"Hello my Darlin'." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked me.

I ran my hand through my hair, touchy subject…  
"I left her back home. But she is with Alice." I immediately added.

"Why did you come here all alone?" Jasper frowned.

I nodded to Carlisle and Esme," I came here to have a talk with them."

With a loud bang the front door flung open revealing Bella and Alice.

Alice seemed calm and collected, but Bella was looking furious.

"Eve, what the heck was that!"She shouted.

Jasper pulled me closed and lost it for a moment by hissing to Bella, which caused Edward to jump in front of her and glaring back at his brother.

"You'll think it strange, when I try to explain why I left without a warning…" I said to Bella.

"More like with a lie." Bella said with sarcasm.

"Darlin', what is she talking about?"

Ignoring Jasper I continued, "I know I should have told you what I was planning to do, but I didn't want anybody to know…"

"What could have been so important you didn't want any of us to know?" She snapped back.

I knew saying it now was the only option I had,  
"I wanted to be changed, okay!" I yelled.

Nobody spoke…  
A long silence filled the room. I could only look at Bella and she looked back at me.  
Her expression changed from anger to confusion.

Jasper turned me around,  
"You wanted to be changed? Darlin' you're kidding, you wanted to be turned right now? Why did you not discussed this with me?"  
He sounded so hurt.

"I'm so sorry, but I wanted to be helpful, I thought if I'd be turned then you wouldn't have to worry about me being hurt by Demetri." I said to Jasper as he flinched at those words,  
"Plus the thought of me being able to fight by your side…"

I looked at Bella," When I asked you yesterday if Victoria would do anything to get you and you said she would, I figured this would be a smart thing to do…"

Bella looked at Edward who held her tightly against him.

"You don't have to sacrifice your soul for Bella." Edward said in a soft velvet voice.

"Why not? I love her too Edward! She's my family. She was always my family before she met you." I swallowed back a few tears,  
"I would sacrifice myself for every single one of you."  
No one replied.

Jasper used his thumb to gently wipe the tears away from my eyes,  
"Can you forgive me for not telling you?" I asked him quietly.

He sighed deeply, his forehead calmly rested against mine," I would be a real fool if I didn't…"

Emmett cleared his throat," Not to be offensive, but is Evy going to be turned or not?"

"Em, honestly sometimes your timing is really off." Rosalie rolled her eyes with disapproval.

"I'm not Emmett, Carlisle and Esme convinced it isn't a smart move,  
"when I'm going to be turned it's not going to be for sacrifice…but because I want to have eternity with this man." I looked into Jaspers eyes, the golden color started to sparkle, without saying a word he pressed his lips on mine.  
Not feeling ashamed of the fact everyone was looking at us.

"Perhaps Bella and Evy should turn on the same day…that would be a kick-ass chick fight!" Emmett continued. Rosalie took care of his comment by smacking him on the head.

"Are you still angry with me Bells?" I asked my cousin.

"Of course I'm not. I'm just annoyed how much we are alike…" She said with a smile.

I smiled at Jasper as he caressed my hair.  
"Come with me…" he said.

* * *

**Jasper's p.o.v**

I took Evelyn up the stairs into my room.  
Alice and I used to share a room of course, but ever since she had a vision of my mate, I moved out.

As I opened the door and let Evy in, I could hear her heart starting to beat faster.  
With a smirk on my face I closed the door behind me.

"Jazz, I…" She started but I didn't let her finish.  
I knew what she was going to say. But I've heard enough apologies.  
My index finger rested on her soft lips.  
"Hush Evy."

I grabbed her hands and sat down on my bed.  
A queen sized, four poster canopy bed dark wood.  
Evelyn let one of her hands caress the soft fabric of the blanket.  
She looked at me with those lovely eyes that sparkled like a diamond.

The reason why I brought Evelyn here was because of her words.  
As soon as she said changing is an option I felt all aglow.  
This woman wanted to give up her life for me… to be with me forever.  
But could I really ask that of her? Was it fair?

"Something is troubling you…" Evelyn said.

"Since when are you an empath, Darlin'?" I smiled at my loved one.  
Evy leaned back against the head board, her lovely scent was tickling my senses.

"I don't need to be an empath to sense that you're worried about something… do you think I'm making this choice to quickly?"

I crawled over to her and lay down on my side next to her,  
"Maybe, you do realize what is you're giving up?"

I could tell she wasn't completely sure of her decision, if she wasn't why was she making this choice?  
"You're not 100% sure are you?"

"I'm not, but I can't help it. I want to make a choice…but it doesn't matter if I make a choice it will happen anyway…"

I frowned, this was new but I didn't understand it," How do you mean Darlin'?"

"Alice took the liberty of peeking into my future, and she saw me as one of you…" Evy took a deep breath," when I told her is haven't made a choice about that yet, she said it wasn't my choice she had seen..."

"Who…?" I asked calmly.

"Demetri…"she said carefully.

It didn't matter she said it with caution, it was pointless.

My hand formed a fist as I jumped from the bed and walked away to the other side of the room.  
Darn this! I know he wanted my mate for the Volturi, but why is he so after her…was she his target that he just had to get?  
Maybe I should sit out on the fight. Who better to protect Evy then me her mate?  
I couldn't let Edward take care of her again.  
I felt two arms wrapping themselves from behind around my waist.  
_Evy_

"Nothing will happen. I've got two dogs as my bodyguards." She said with a hint of enjoyment.

"I should be with you… I want to be with you." I whispered.

"We both know that is not an option, even though I want you near me too."

I turned around, faced my mate and gently I lifted her face by her chin,  
"Should Demetri appear…I'll be there. I'll get to you! And I'll get him before he gets his filthy hands on you."

Sending a wave of my love for her, I fiercely kissed her lips. Evy couldn't resist the temptation and jumped up wrapping her legs around me.

"I won't let him take you from me again." I growled against her mouth.  
We moved to the bed and I carefully laid her on her back.  
She had a certain look in her eye, and I knew I had to be careful before my own lust would take control of me.

"Do you think we could…?" She quietly asked me, and I knew immediately what she was talking about.

I wasn't sure if we could…  
"I'm not sure." I honestly replied.

I mean Evelyn was a strong minded person but when it came to human strength, I would be able to snap her like a twig.

"Did Bella and Edward ever,-?"

I grinned at this," Probably not. Edward has made some clear points on that."

Evy blinked not really understanding what I meant. I was starting to wonder if she knew Edward and Bella were to be married…

"He wants to wait." I said.

"Aha, well I guess I can understand…I wonder if Bella can wait." She said with a giggle.

"Darlin' with all due respect, but I don't want to discuss Edward and Bella's love life. It's not something I want to know about." I smirked," I'm more interested in us…"

"Well that makes two of us…"

I pressed my lips on hers and began a waltz with our tongues.  
"Jazz?" She spoke with a soft voice.

I opened my eyes and stared into hers.

"Would you…I mean do you want to wait?"

She was actually blushing, I couldn't help but smile,  
"As the Gentleman that my father raised me to be, I'm here to obey your wish ma'am."

Evy rolled her eyes and smirked," Well in that case…"

I grabbed her hand and started kissing the palm of her hand," I want to wait…I don't want to rush into things because of the situation we're in now. Plus who knows what I might do to you if it becomes too much?"

"Then I want you to hold me tight." She said.

"When Edward and Bella are gone tomorrow night, I'll hold you in my arms during the entire night."

"I can't wait for that, I'll enjoy every minute of it. Like I'm doing now…" Evy rested her head against my chest as I closed my eyes and just let my mind wander in this moment of bliss.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) **  
**so the next chapter... dundundundun action time!**

**Reviews please? :) **


	22. Victoria

**Chapter 22 Victoria**

**took a while, but here is a new chapter :) I seriously can't wait until i have the next chapter finished! **

**but for now ENJOY this one!**

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

The bags were packed and I've said my goodbye to dad, who thinks we're out shopping with Alice and having a sleepover for the weekend…  
I know this wasn't the last time I would see dad, but still it felt weird saying bye to him.

And now I had to say goodbye to Evy, who would meet up with me tomorrow morning.  
The reason is because the army is after me and Jasper came up with the idea to confuse them by spreading my scent around the clearing.

Brilliant idea, but it did mean I was going to spend the night in the mountains…in a tent…and Alice predicted the weather would be…highly unpleasant.

Packed with coats, sleeping bag and sweaters…we took anything to keep me warm during the long night.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me.  
I took a deep breath, and nodded.

Eve stood next to the front door, her arms extended to pull me into a hug.  
I fell into her arms and hugged back.

"You be careful." She whispered.

"Nothing will happen tonight, I'll see you in the morning and all will be fine."  
I said to her with a lump in my throat, I tried being brave for her. The truth is I was scared and wanted it to all be over soon. With us on the winning side and that no one was hurt.

"Bella…?"

"Yes?"

Eve looked at me for a moment, and then shook her head," Never mind, no mushy stuff…"

I laughed," You don't want to get dirt in that lovely hair of yours."

"Funny." She sneered.

"You're alright with Jacob picking you up tomorrow morning?" I asked her.

"I'm sure I'll manage, he's not planning on eating me right?" she joked and I lightly punched her shoulder.  
Another hug followed and Edward and I headed off.

"We'd better hurry and spread your scent, and then we'll meet Jacob on the mountain and I'll set up camp." Edward said reminding me of the steps we were going to take.  
I nodded… I hadn't forgotten it…

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

It's been a few hours since Bella and Edward had left.  
Why was I so worried? She would be fine because she has got Edward and Jacob, and a tent out in the snow…  
I shivered. _The snow...  
_I'm actually really glad I was staying at the Cullens tonight instead of being in that small tent.

It wasn't necessary for me to be up there tonight since it's not me the army is after.  
I still felt uneasy about one thing… somehow I knew Demetri would show his face. It would be the perfect opportunity with everyone distracted.

Even though Alice told me over and over again she can't see Demetri anywhere near me… why was I still worried that she was missing something?

"Evy!" My name was being yelled by Alice.  
With a heavy heart I turned away from the window and headed over to the direction the voice had came from.

I found Alice in the piano room with a big smile plastered on her face.

"You called me?"

"Close your eyes." She said with her angelic voice.  
I arched an eyebrow," Close my eyes?"

Alice nodded," It's a surprise, silly."

"Alice shouldn't you be busy for the fight tomorrow?" I reminded her, but she waved my comment away.

"Hush, let me have this moment."

I shrugged and closed my eyes tightly.  
Cold fingers intertwined with mine, I could hear Alice giggle and I started to worry what the surprise was.

"You're going to love this!" She shrieked happily.

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned her.

"I've seen it and you'll love me forever for it." Alice replied.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that remark.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her, which was followed then by a loud," ouch!" as I bumped against something.

"Careful." Alice said.

"Alice I'm opening my eyes." She released my hand and placed her hands over my eyes.

"Sorry," she laughed," keep them closed I have to move for just a second…"

A gust of wind followed by a few noises, then a pair of icy fingers touched the top of my hand.

"Open your eyes…" she softly said.

I opened my eyes, and I was greeted by such a lovely sight…

A table stood in the room, two chairs on either side.  
The room was lit by candlelight, thousands of candles.

"Alice…what did you…how?" I stumbled over the words.

"Wait, wait there is more!" she said clapping her hands. She walked behind a screen and came back holding something green and silky.

My eyes grew big," Alice, no you didn't?"

"Don't you just love me?" she gleamed as she unfolded the dress.  
My heart skipped a beat. I was rather bummed when it had to be destroyed

"Put it on." Alice told me placing the dress in my hands and pushing me towards the screen.

"Are you planning on telling me why you are doing this?"I asked her, it felt rather unfair seeing as I was inside a warm house, getting into a beautiful dress as Bella was outside in a tent on a mountaintop.

"No I'm not…" she said from the other side of the screen as I was getting into the dress.  
Did I imagine it or did Alice sound rather…repentant about something.  
"Are you ready?"

"Almost," I replied, I straightened the dress and stepped from behind the screen.  
Alice was gone.

"Alice?"

And there he was.

Jasper stood in the room. All dressed up in a suit none the less!  
He looked so handsome.  
Of course he always looked gorgeous but at this moment I felt like the one who had the need to devour him.

Jasper appeared speechless. His eyes were dark and scanned me from head to toe.

I made a twirl, making sure he would see the dress in its full glory.

"You weren't lying about the dress, my love. It's mesmerizing." He said with a sexy smirk.

I walked over to him,  
"I do hope it's not too tempting, right now I feel like how could rip that suit right of your body."

"Best not do that Darlin', we don't want to anger Alice." He laughed.

Then he bowed and extended his hand. I giggled, curtsied and placed my hand in his.  
His cold fingers intertwined with mine.  
"Will you dance with me, ma'am?" He asked politely.

"Jazz, I can't dance…" I admitted, as music started to play.

"You can sing and play the piano, but you can't dance?" Jasper mockingly smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes,  
"I don't have a talent for everything you know, I'm not perfect."

"You are the perfect one for me, Darlin'."

"Could you be more corny?-"  
Jasper cut me off by kissing me fiercely on the lips.  
My body filled with lust he was sending me.  
I couldn't resist, he was making me crazy.  
I wanted him so badly. I could just take him right here on the floor.  
He knew I wanted him for he broke the kiss.  
Breathing heavily he placed his hand on my waist and we started to do a Waltz.

I led Jasper lead me, for I had no clue how to do a waltz.

As we danced my eyes caught hold of the table Alice had set up so lovely.  
"Vampires don't eat normal food right? My type of normal food I mean."

Jasper nodded," The food is for you."

"I say we skip my dinner, I don't have any craving for food at the moment…"

Jasper grinned," I wonder if Alice will appreciate your decision."

I shrugged," My guess is she already knows."

For a moment we didn't say a word and just enjoyed the music as we swayed through the room.  
I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him.

Jasper looked at me with a quizzical look.  
"No, why do you ask? Are you nervous?"

I shook my head, I wasn't nervous. Worried was a better word.  
I couldn't help but let my mind wander off to Bella and Edward up high on that mountain top.

"The mountain, it's pretty far away from the clearing isn't it?"

"For you perhaps, but for us vampires and the wolves it isn't too far."

"Do you know why Alice organized this?" I wondered, changing the subject," Is something bad going to happen?"  
I looked at Jasper with big eyes.

"Darlin', listen to me." He lifted my chin to look me in the eyes," If something bad would happen to me…or to you, Alice would have told us."

"You're right. I have no doubts about Alice... Maybe I'm just scared."

"I'll scare all your fears and nightmares away,"  
Jasper smiled and we stopped dancing. For a moment he just looked at me and then said,  
"Maybe we should head upstairs… and get you out of this lovely gown."

"Why Mister Hale, what kind of girl do you take me for? I do not undress myself on the first date." I replied casually.

"Who said anything about you having to undress yourself?" He smirked as lowered one of the straps over my shoulder.

"Didn't you say you wanted to wait?" I reminded him then mentally I slapped myself, because I didn't want to wait… even if it was dangerous.

"I know I'm supposed to be the sensible one of us, but somehow I can't bring myself to think about anything else then feeling you against my body."

He looked deep into my eyes,  
"I want to see how far I am able to go…" he whispered.

"Well then…" I said as I unbuttoned the top of his blouse," We'd better hurry upstairs before all of our clothes are removed."  
Immediately Jasper lifted me up into his arms and rushed up towards his bedroom.

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

I was awoken by something cold touching my back.  
With a drowsy feeling I turned my head and saw Jasper Hale next to me.  
He followed the trail of my spine with his finger.

"Good morning, Darlin'. How are you feeling?" He sounded worried.

"I feel great." I stretched out, something painful shot through my side.  
It looked as if some kind of animal had scratched me. It took me a while to realize there was also a bruise on my thigh.

"Maybe not so great…" I mumbled.

Jasper placed his hand over the bruise.  
"I'm a monster aren't I, how could I hurt my own woman?" He said with a guilty look.

"Jazz, I'm fine! Besides I haven't felt any kind of pain during the entire night.  
I'm only bruised and scratched. You honestly thought nothing like this would happen?" I questioned him.

Jasper turned his head away," I thought it wouldn't because of what you said to me when we first met…"

I thought for a moment, not really understanding what he meant, but then it hit me.  
When we first met I used my persuasion power to stop him from attacking me…  
_"You have no intention of hurting me. I'm telling you not to hurt me, bite me or kill me."_

"Well…I guess this answers your question…"

Jasper frowned," What question, love?"

"The time limit question, remember you were wondering if my persuasion is a permanent thing or a temporarily thing?"

He nodded," I remember, but did this qualify as hurting you?"

I shrugged and pulled him towards me," tell me…does it really matter? Do you have regrets about last night? Because I don't…" I smiled at him, hoping he could feel my love for him.

"Me neither my love."

There was a knock on the door, Alice voice sounded from the other side.  
"Dog, at the front door!" she yelled.

My heart sank.  
Time to head for the shelter…  
"I guess this is goodbye."

"For now, I'll see you later today." Jasper said which was followed by a kiss.

**-#-**

Jacob stood on the front porch, reluctant to enter the house.

"Good morning Jacob." I said to him as I stepped outside.

"Morning, Evy." He smiled. He appeared rather gleefully.

"For a day full of fighting you look rather happy." I grinned.

Jacob shrugged," what can I say, I'm a silly guy." He extended his hand.  
"Shall we head to Bella?"

I nodded. I was ready, wearing a warm jacket incase the weather was still horrid,  
"Let's go."

Jasper pulled me back, before I was able to walk away,  
"Not so fast love."  
He kissed me deeply and butterflies were going crazy in my stomach,  
"I'll see you tonight."

"In one piece…" I replied.

Jacob grabbed me and hoisted me on his back.  
"Hold on." He told me.

Without a warning we ran off, towards Bella and Edward.

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

What a cold night, it was awful!  
Jacob had just left, on his way to pick up Eve from the Cullens.  
I wonder how her night has been…probably a lot warmer than mine!

Edward was having a conversation with Seth, one of the wolves and Leah's younger brother, who would stay with us until the fight was over.  
And I prayed it would be over soon.

"Evelyn is almost here." Edward said from behind me. I hadn't noticed him moving.  
I got up from the cold floor, happy that Eve was almost here.

Seth barked loudly, and Jacob appeared, in human form, from between the trees, holding Eve on his back.  
Gently he placed her on the ground and she thanked him for the ride.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, running over to me she pulled me into a hug," Are you alright? You look absolutely frozen to your very core."

"I feel like a snowman… but it's much better now than last night." I shivered, remembering it was so cold my toes had almost frozen off.

Evelyn nodded and turned her attention to Edward," any news? Are the newborns on their way?"

Edward didn't answer her, but looked at Jacob,  
"The pack and the others are already at the clearing," Jacob said, answering Eve's question.

"Edward, I would like to discuss something with you…" Jacob motioned for Edward to follow him.

Edward looked at me and mouthed,' I'll be right back.'

I turned my attention at Eve who had her arms wrapped around herself, protecting herself from the cold,  
"I reckon your night was better than my night."

I don't know why, but her face just turned crimson red.  
"You can say that…" She mumbled.

"Why is your face so red?" I asked her.

"Is it?" she said as her hands moved up to her burning cheeks," Probably because of this snow."

I didn't buy that, I'm a swan thus that means I know when we're hiding something…  
"Alright, you owe me…tell me what happened."

Eve frowned," I owe you?"

I pointed my finger at her," For what I went through tonight, you owe me a million."

Eve turned her head away from me, trying to hide her blush," Let's just say I spend the night in Jasper's bedroom."

My eyes grew big, did she did what I think she did?  
"Evelyn Swan!" I said with a loud voice," You had sex with Jasper?"

She snapped her gaze back to me," Bella, Don't yell it! It's not something the entire universe has to know!"

Seth coughed a laugh.

This was really unfair. I have been with Edward far longer then she has been with Jasper… you'd think out of the two humans I would have gotten what I wanted first.  
I was about to say something, but Edward came back from his conversation with Jacob.  
Who was nowhere to be seen?

"Edward where is Jake?" I asked him.

"Your Jacob went to the pack. He wants to fight with the rest." Edward coldly answered.

"I don't understand why did you let him go?"

"We'll manage just fine." He replied, and then he turned his gaze to the trees.  
"The newborns have reached the end of the trail- it worked like a charm, spreading your scent Bella, Jasper will be pleased." He said to Eve, who smiled with relieve.

"They're splitting up in two groups now, as Alice predicted would happen."  
Edward was listening to the thought of the pack,  
"Sam is following one group…the others have reached the clearing."

Things were happening really fast now.

"The fighting as started…" Edward said in a low voice which was followed by a growl.

I grabbed hold of Evy's hand. I don't know which one of us was shaking, maybe we both were.  
Quietly we waited for Edward to inform us of what was happening down there.

"Emmett is having the time of his life," Edward smirked,  
"The pack is behind the second group, who are getting ready- they haven't heard the wolves yet."

I felt Evy squeeze my hand and Seth whined.  
"What's happening?"

"One of the newborns caught the wolves scent. Leah took him out. Paul and Jacob got another one… Sam is leading them towards the clearing."

Edward looked down at me," Breath Bella."

Then there was a long silence.  
Edward looked at Seth and urgently said," Go Seth!"

What was happening? Did something bad happen? I knew this was a bad idea, they were greatly outnumbered! I was about to tell Edward to get us to the others that we'll figure out a way to help.  
But then suddenly Eve and I were being pushed back against the sheer cliff face.  
Edward stood in front of us protectively.  
I was wrong, nothing was happening in the clearing.  
The danger was here!

"Edward…"

"Hush." He hissed.  
Eve looked at me, her eyes filled with fear as were mine.

"Victoria." Edward spitted," She crossed my scent, following the newborns. But she never meant to fight with them. She made a spur-of-the-moment decision looking for me, knowing you'd be wherever I would be. You were right love,"  
He looked at me," It has been Victoria all along."

My heart sank, but not completely…Edward was a good fighter, almost as good as Jasper. He would have a chance against Victoria one-on-one.

Then two figures appeared in the snow. I recognized the woman with the fiery red hair immediately.  
That cold but gorgeous look she had on her face. That feline movement…

"Victoria." I whispered.

Evelyn had an angry look on her face. She had recognized the second person that was with Victoria.  
"That's the guy I saw in your room."

Two humans and three vampires, this wasn't a good thing…

* * *

**wow, okay...what will happen next? you think you know but trust me...you don't :P**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	23. Withering heights

**Chapter 23 Withering heights**

**again many thanks to all of the reviewers and people who had the story to their favorite list!**

**I really hope you'll enjoy and love this chapter.**

**This is not the last chapter though, so don't worry! :)**

**enjoy my special chapter**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

Her eyes were black with thirst. Her lips were pressed in a tight line.  
I started to wonder why Edward had sent Seth away.  
On one hand I was glad, I didn't want to see Seth get hurt.  
But right this moment we needed all the help we could get.

"Edward, maybe I can help." Evelyn said to Edward.

"No, I can't risk that. Are you crazy Eve?" Obviously having already read in her mind what she was planning.

Victoria never took her eyes of me.  
I was the cause of this. I was the cause of her feeling for revenge. She wanted me for what had happened to her mate.  
She wanted me _dead._

I wished my heart would calm down. But I couldn't relax, it was all so clearly.  
The boy would attack Edward as Victoria would make her move. Even though she wasn't expecting to find another human here…Evelyn wouldn't be a match for her.  
Unless she would be able to use her persuasion on Victoria, telling her to just…just go to hell!

The guy looked at Victoria from the corner of his eye, waiting on her command.

"Stay with each other." Edward ordered us as he took a step forward.

Victoria jerked her chin forward, silently ordering the boy to attack.

"Riley…" Edward spoke with his velvet voice.  
"Don't listen to her, Riley."

The blond haired guy had not expected for Edward to call him out by his name.

"She's only using you Riley, she wants revenge for her mate James."

At the hearing of that name Victoria lowered herself and growled deeply.

"Yes, Riley… you know it's the truth. Her kiss and her touch, they were all a lie." Edward continued, making perfect use of his gift to read Riley's mind.

Edward moved forward, increasing the gap between him and us.  
He was getting closer to Riley.  
Evelyn was cautiously watching Victoria's every move, as was I.  
She waited for the perfect moment to strike.

"You don't have to die today Riley. This is not your fight. Don't die for her lies." Edward continued his way of persuading.

Riley turned his focus to Victoria. He needed her to tell him that Edward was the one who was lying to him, not her.  
And that was exactly what she did,

"He's the liar here, Riley."She said with a sweet voice, a voice that didn't fit her behavior at all," You know I only love you, don't fall for their mind tricks."

Riley listened to her words, and I knew his mind was made up.  
He readied himself. Moving his shoulders back his hands like claws ready to attack.

The snarl that sounded wasn't from him, or from Edward.  
A big tan colored creature appeared from nowhere and crashed down on top of Riley.  
White teeth grabbing the blond vampire by his arm…

_Seth!_

Victoria shrieked in horror. The high pitch sound hurt my ears. She wasn't expecting this.  
I looked at Evelyn whose eyes were shining with hope.

"No." Victoria spoke as Edward moved, blocking the path between her and us.  
Victoria took a few steps backward, forward, sideways, trying to find an angle to get past Edward to get to me.

Meanwhile Seth was keeping Riley busy, making sure he wasn't able to get near me and Evelyn.

Victoria seemed confused. She was going to do what she does best. Escaping…  
As soon as I thought that she turned around, ready to make a run for it.

"You won't get another chance, Victoria!" Edward yelled at her.

"What is he doing?" Evelyn whispered to me, I motioned for her to be quiet.

"You can always run later." He continued and Victoria hissed at him, showing him her teeth.  
"James didn't run, although he could have used your help back in Phoenix when we cornered him."

And that was what did it.  
Victoria came back. Edward had hit the very spot he wanted to hit.

They closed in on each other.  
Riley lost his focus on Seth and watched the dance Edward and Victoria were about to enter.  
Seth took his chance and bit Riley's hand off.

The vampire cried in agony as he backed away from the advancing wolf.  
Seth rushed forward and took another bite which was followed by a crackling sound and Riley's other arm was ripped from his body.

Riley screamed for Victoria. He was so confused, why wasn't she helping him?  
I felt sorry for Riley, being betrayed by someone you love is a horrible feeling.

More screaming followed as Seth took another leap, crashing between the trees with Riley.  
I couldn't see them anymore.  
Victoria never as what gave a glance to Riley's pleads.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked Evelyn, I wanted to help so badly.

"Bella, we can't. You heard Edward…" She reminded me, and then her eyes suddenly grew big.

I followed her gaze and stopped at one of the rocks.  
On top of the small rock stood a person…  
Eve grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her, protecting me.  
_Why is everyone always protecting me?_

"Well this sure is entertaining." Demetri jumped down from the rock and slowly walked over towards us,  
"I'm glad I waited for a moment or I would have missed out on this adorable scenery."

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

_Adorable scene…  
_I kept my stand in front of Bella. Seth and Riley may be out of the picture for the moment, but I doubt Edward had the power to fight Victoria and Demetri at the same time.  
Plus there was no one to warn the people in the clearing, we didn't even know how they were keeping up.

"Why are you here?" I demanded for him to tell me, Alice had been watching him…how was it that he was here and we never expected it?

"We Volturi decided we were going to pay a visit, seeing as this newborn army was able to be created without our awareness." He said with a wide grin,  
"But at the last minute I decided, since I was already in the neighborhood, to keep an eye on my prize instead of meddling with these newborns."

"So that's why Alice never saw you coming…" I replied and Demetri started to laugh.

"I've been very careful with my thoughts. I was pretty sure your mate would make Alice watch my decisions."

"Now sweets, we can do this the easy way. Seeing as her boyfriend," He looked at Bella," Is too busy fighting that red head. I'll just ask you nicely to come with me, and little Bella won't get hurt."

I could feel Bella fuming with rage behind me. _Little Bella_

"How can I be sure you won't hurt her?" I questioned him.

"Sweetheart, would I lie to you? I told you we Volturi are rather civilized. I give you my true word I will not harm Bella if you willingly come with me." Demetri took a step closer but he kept his eyes on Bella and not on me.  
If only he would look at me for one second…

"Eve, are you crazy!" Bella yelled at me as she held me tight," You promised you would never leave me again!"

Demetri came closer.  
Then Bella did something I had not expected her to do.  
She grabbed hold of me and pushed me behind her, protecting me.

"Eve is not going with you. Aro wouldn't use any threats to get what he wants. He would be appalled by what you're doing now." She yelled at Demetri.

He threw his head back and his chuckle filled the air," Then I'll just take you both and Aro will thank me for it."

Demetri took another step.

"No!" A voice shouted, Edward.

He ran away from Victoria and focused his attack on Demetri.  
Edward crashed into Demetri like a wrecking ball and they both glided through the snow.

This was too much for anyone to take, the red haired vampire Victoria took her chance and leaped towards me and Bella.  
Her black eyes of hate focused only on killing Bella.

I threw Bella back against the big rock, as Victoria's cold hands grabbed hold of me instead of Bella.  
Her fingers slowly closed around my neck, cutting of my air.  
She raised me up in the air, I tried to kick her with my legs but it was useless.  
If only I could look her in the eyes long enough I know I could stop this.  
My vision started to blur, gurgling sounds came from my throat.

Then I saw Bella behind Victoria. She was holding something gray in her hand.  
What was she going to do?

"B-Bella." I tried to say, but I couldn't. Victoria used her free hand to punch me in the side.  
I couldn't scream I could only hear Bella say,  
"Let her go!"  
Followed by a gasp, Bella had cut herself.  
Red blood was dripping on the fleece of white snow.  
Victoria growled and with the greatest of ease she threw me away as if I was a ragdoll.

I hit the edge of a rock and a loud crack sounded. Something snapped and I screamed in pain.  
I tried to move but I couldn't.  
Victoria walked over to Bella, _oh god someone help her!_

At that point a big ball of fur jumped over me and headed towards Bella.  
I caught a quick glimpse of Edward happily he also made it to Bella in time.

"Now why did you go and do that for, Sweets?" A voice said to me.  
_Demetri…_  
"It could have been so much easier, had you just said yes to me."

"I guess I'm an easy target now…" I said with a hoarse voice.

Demetri's cold fingers stroked my cheek.  
"I don't do easy targets, but I'm guessing this is all that can save you now."  
He whispered in my ear,  
"and I would hate to see you die…"

This was it, Alice her vision came true…Demetri would bite me and that would be it.

I felt Demetri's cold lips stroking the side of my neck, I closed my eyes and concentrate on the pain that would soon hit me.  
But the bite never came, Demetri was gone.

"Evy…" A voice in the distance said,  
"Evy!"

A shadow leaned over me, a shadow with honey golden curls.

"Oh my love…" Jasper said with his warm velvet voice.

"Demetri…"

"Shh, he's gone my darlin', he left as soon as he saw me appear."

"Is Bella alright?" I asked him.

Jasper gently stroked my hair," Could you worry about yourself for a moment. Bella is fine. Everybody is fine. The newborns are dead and Victoria is dead, Edward ripped her head off."

I exhaled deeply, everybody was fine, and nobody died besides the ones that had to die.  
Edward appeared next to Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I'm so sorry." He said with remorse.

"We have to get back to the others, the Volturi are coming." Jasper said coldly.  
I wanted to tell him not to blame Edward for what has happened.

Without warning Jasper moved me and a jolt of pain shot through my spine.  
The scream I have been holding in all this time finally escaped my lips.  
Everything went black.

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

I opened my eyes, how long was I out?  
Two cold arms embraced me, Edward, my Edward.

"Bella, love." He whispered.

"How long do we have Alice?" I recognized Carlisle's voice. He sounded highly worried.

"Two minutes…" Alice sounded nearby.

"Edward, where is Eve?" I asked as Edward lifted me in his arms.

"Jasper took her home. She's in pretty bad shape. Esme went with him."

I clasped my hand in front of my mouth, had my stupid action been in vain? No it wasn't she was still alive and Victoria was dead, I had done the right thing.

"How's Jacob?" Before I passed out Edward told me Jacob had been hurt, trying to protect Leah.

"He'll be fine. Paul and Embry are taking him back to La Push. They'll be no permanent damage." Carlisle told me.

I sighed, luckily Jacob will survive. That idiot, I'll tell him once he's better.  
In the middle of the clearing was a huge bonfire.  
The newborns bodies were piled within and vanished along with the smoke.

"Shouldn't we go home too?"  
Edward shook his head,  
"We have to stay here, they are coming to the north end of the clearing now."

At that point four figures appeared from behind the smoke.  
The smallest one Jane stood at the front of the group.

The Cullens formed a circle around me, making me the core of the circle.

"Aro sends his regards to you Carlisle." She spoke with a soft voice.

Carlisle nodded," I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him."

"Of course," She smiled and then her eyes shifted to the bonfire," It would seem you have done the dirty work for us."  
Jane turned her gaze back to Carlisle," How many were there, just out of curiosity."

"20." Carlisle replied.

Jane's eyes widened," 20, are you sure?"

"They were all newborns," Carlisle continued," created by a vampire who was called Victoria. Edward killed her."

Jane looked at Edward," I guess that solves it. I see Bella is still unturned. Aro will be interested to hear about that."  
She smirked,  
" It would appear there is another human missing…Demetri has been talking about her quite a lot lately. I'm guessing he missed his target" She laughed.

Alice hissed loudly at Jane, her feelings about Eve were very nurturing and no one was allowed to talk bad about her new sister.

"The date for Bella has been set." Edward told Jane.

Jane's face twitched obviously she wasn't hoping for that answer," You got all of them?"

"All of them." Carlisle answered.

"I'm impressed. I guess that means we will take our leave now. Demetri can go back home by himself." Jane gave us all a final nod and with that the four cloaks turned around and disappeared in the thick mist.

* * *

**Jaspers p.o.v**

Esme was trying to calm me down, but her actions were in vain.  
I slammed my fist against the wall, which had a lot of holes in it now.

"Sweetheart, calm down please. You're not helping Evy with this." She pleaded grabbing hold of my arm before it could hit the wall again.

I fell on my knees and hid my head in my hands,  
"The pain is unbearable… her pain, my pain…"

Esme got down on her knees as well and gently placed her arm around my shoulders,  
"Carlisle is doing all he can to save her."

"I was too late…" I mumbled.

"No you weren't! You were right on time you prevented Demetri from biting her.  
"That's what she wanted don't you remember? She didn't want to be bitten by Demetri and you prevented that."

I pushed Esme away, her words weren't comforting me,  
"But she still got hurt."

"Evy protected the one she loved, Jasper. She tried to save Bella." Edward interfered.

Edward words only triggered my anger more, I know it was a wrong thing to do but I couldn't help myself.  
When my fist collided with Edwards face I felt comfort for a second.

"Better?" Edward asked adjusting his jaw.

"No…"

Carlisle came out of the room where Evy was in and I could tell by his face the prognosis wasn't positive.

"I'm not going to lie to you…" He began and at that point Bella started to cry.

"She has internal bleedings, Victoria hit her too hard. Her spine is broken as well."  
Bella had told us how Victoria tried to choke Evy and then punched her in her side before throwing her against a rock.

"Love?" Esme placed her hand on Carlisle's arm.

He squeezed her hand as he looked at Alice.  
Alice wasn't looking back at him she has been staring out of the window for the last couple of minutes, not talking to anybody. She stood there like an empty shell.

"She's not going to make it…" Carlisle softly spoke.

Bella cried louder as Edward did his best to comfort her.  
Normally I would be the one to comfort everyone by using my gift.  
But I didn't want to comfort anyone… everyone should feel the pain I was feeling.

Carlisle walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder,  
"you should talk to Evy…convince her."

I looked at Carlisle with a confused look," Convince her?"

"The only thing that can keep her with us…"

I slapped his hand away," You mean make her one of us?"

Bella had stopped crying and before Edward could stop her Bella stood next to me and yanked my arm.

"Change her Jasper! I'm begging you, safe her." Bella pleaded with her eyes red from crying.

"It's not my choice, Bella." I answered softly.

"Make it your choice." She snapped at me.

Edward quickly pulled her away from me before I could react.

I turned away from them because there was only one place I wanted to be now…

-#-

I entered the room and I noticed I didn't feel the horrible pain I had felt when I found Evy on that mountain.  
Carlisle had given her morphine against the pain.

"Darlin'…"I whispered softly to my true love.  
She turned her gaze to me, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I'm scared." She said with a gentle voice.  
Those words hit me hard and I fell to my knees.  
I grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly.

"I feel lost, I don't know how I can help you."

"You've given me everything that I wanted to have from you… even the car."

I groaned, how could she make a joke at a time like this?  
I looked at her beautiful face, she smiled at me.

"Carlisle says there's nothing he can do…" she continued.

"Don't say that my love, maybe he'll think of something."  
why was I saying this to her? I knew it as much as the rest did… there was nothing we could do.

"Liar…"

I shook my head, she knew me so well.

"Jasper…" She whispered as I leaned in closer.

"Yes my love?"

"I love you."

That was the first time she had said that to me. Why now? Now that I was going to lose her,  
The heart monitor started to make a noise. Her heartbeat increased and went faster and faster.  
Evy closed her eyes and started shake uncontrollable, something bad was happening.

"Carlisle!" I yelled it only took him a second to enter the room.

"Evelyn can you hear me. Calm down! Jasper can you try to calm her?" Carlisle looked at me. I tried my best to get her to calm down.

"What's happening?" I yelled at Carlisle.

"She's having a seizure." He replied.

I rushed to the other side of the bed, trying to calm my mate. But I couldn't control her emotions somehow,  
"Evy if you can hear me, I love you too. I love you my love. My Darlin'…"

"Edward and Emmett take Jasper away please." Carlisle yelled.

"Carlisle I'll be fine, I want to stay!"

The shaking suddenly stopped, the heart monitor stopped.  
A green line was visible on the screen.

_No…__**  
**_  
I shouted from the top of my lungs. Anger, torment, agony, pain… oh the pain!  
_Evy, my Evy… gone._

* * *

**No worries, it's not the end of the story. i hope i wrote it with enough emotion :)**

**Reviews please !**


	24. X

**Chapter 24 X **

**mmm, that took a while... but! no worries updates will always follow :) **

**anyways some nice news i would love to share I'm going to go to Tokio! for a whole week :D**  
**but not yet, won't be until next month so plenty of time left to write the story :)**

**and as always let me quit my babbling and you just Enjoy the story! **

* * *

**Alice p.o.v**

Nobody noticed my entrance, they were all going to hate me for this, but its destiny and you can't fight destiny.

There she was, Evy. Her heart had just stopped beating.  
It hurt so much to hear Jasper's tormenting scream, I hated seeing him hurt.

And that is why this has to happen. I have seen it myself.  
My vision wasn't wrong… it was my choice all along.

I wanted her to be happy and I wanted Jasper to be happy. I needed them to find my happiness…

Carlisle was giving Evy CPR.  
The moment her heart stopped he immediately started doing compressions.  
Emmett was holding Jasper in a tight grip so Carlisle could do his work. Edward had rushed to Bella trying to keep her out of this room.  
And Rosalie and Esme they awaited patiently, supporting each other as seconds were ticking by.

I sneaked up on the other side of the table, watching Carlisle pumping Evy's still heart.  
"Let me…" I said in a monotone voice.

Carlisle quickly looked at me, but soon turned his attention back to Evy,  
"Carlisle let me do it! I'm going to save her!"  
That worked, Carlisle, a bit unsure removed his hands from Evy's chest.

I took my chance, quickly lowered my head and swiftly bit Evy in her neck.  
I knew Carlisle would immediately try to push me away from Eve, so I ducked away his hand swooshed over the top of my head as I took another bite.  
This time it was her wrist.

Her blood tasted so good, I found it difficult to stop.  
A pair of hands tried to pull me away from what I was doing.

"Damn it Alice!"

Another pair of hands grabbed me and tossed me to the other side of the room.  
Emmett had released Jasper and decided that throwing me away was the best chance they had.

Next thing I knew it Jasper was coming at my throat, I evaded his grasp and ran out of the room. Where I was caught by Esme and Rosalie, Jasper was furious.  
Soon he would thank me for this.

"Alice, what did you do?" He repeatedly yelled a few times.

"I did what had to be done. I was still seeing the same thing…Evy as a vampire. So I did it." I firmly said to him. Esme and Rosalie released their grip on me.

"You bit Eve?" Bella said with surprise, her face stained with tears.

"I couldn't let her die. Jasper needs her and she needs him. I couldn't imagine never hearing her voice again…never to hear her sing again."

"I never would have expected this from you." Jasper hissed.

I shrugged," I guess every rose has its thorn…"

"Alice honey, what if she attacks Bella?" Esme's calm voice asked me.

"I figure after today we can take on one more newborn…" I calmly replied.

"That's not funny." Jasper angrily ran back to the other room because Evy needed his attention more than I needed it.

"He's going to hate you for a long time…" Rosalie stated stepping up to me.

"I can't blame him. I don't regret what I did…I just hope Evy will understand."

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

What was happening… was I dead… and if I was dead why did it hurt so much. Isn't death supposed to be a pleasant thing?

_Was I going to hell?_

I felt warm and feverish my whole body felt like it was on fire.  
Hot, incredible hot! I wanted to move but I couldn't,  
I wanted to scream but no sound came out.  
What was happening to me and why was I aware of the pain?

The weirdest part was it felt like my spine, which had been broken by that horrible Victoria,  
was repairing itself.  
It hurt so much, where was everyone? I wanted to yell to scream and shout.  
_Kill me, oh please kill me! Let me die…_

If this was the way to safe my life then I much rather be dead.  
The burning feeling kept creeping up and down my entire body, every second the pain hit me like a thousand burning daggers.  
It kept on burning, endless and endlessly on.

I don't know how long it has been… hours? Days or only minutes…  
The burning feeling had subdued, sort of subdued it was still in me but I could block the pain away.  
It's like my body got used to the fire and its flames.  
I could feel the control of my body coming back at me, slowly but surely and I knew I would make it out alright.  
Also I started to hear sounds… clearer and clearer.  
My breath came in slow but steady, as I could hear someone besides me breathe slowly as well.  
My thoughts were clearing up.  
What had happened to me… a moment ago I told Jasper I loved him and then everything went dark, I could see myself on the bed…  
and Jasper, my loving Jasper he was screaming.  
Then everything went dark again and the pain came…the flames the fire.

"Did Alice manage to…"

"We have to be patient, son…"

I could hear them so clearly…

"Edward I want to see her!"  
_Where did that come from?  
Bella?_

"Listen to her heart…"

I concentrated and the sound of a pumping heart rang in my ear…but it wasn't a normal sound, it was a quick rhythm like in a song.  
It went faster and faster by the second.  
The burning returned but I tried not to scream or yell. I didn't want to scare anyone, I didn't want them to worry.

"Carlisle…" Jaspers voice echoed in my head.

"It won't be long now, Alice was in time."

_Alice?  
_  
That's when the daggers came back, thousand at the same time.  
I couldn't hold it back anymore it hurt too much.  
I screamed from the top of lungs, my back arched upward and my heart pounded faster.

Someone touched my elbow and squeezed in it.  
_Don't touch me…_

"She is getting clear, so clear." Alice voice rang like a bell.

And then it stopped…

Complete silence, not one breathe not one sound…  
The fire had won the battle with my heart…

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

Slowly my eyes opened, a white ceiling was the first thing I saw.  
Where were the flames the daggers? The burning sensation only rested in my throat.  
Everything was different…  
seeing, touching, smelling…

What was that smell? I smelled a billion things… but there was one thing that smelled very sweet. It tickled the sensation in my throat.

"Evy…"

I turned my head and saw a young male. Curly honey blond hair and a pair of golden eyes staring into mine.  
_Evy…oh wait that is me. Isn't it?_  
Evy, Eve, Evelyn Swan…

I know him too, those eyes. That face, those lovely curls gently touching his eyes.

Jazz, Jasper, Jasper Hale…

"Jazz…"  
The voice that spoke didn't sound like my previous voice. It was softer…almost like a wind chime.  
I gracefully jumped out of the bed, about to fly in his arms and then I noticed…we weren't alone.

A weird hissing sound came from my throat as I took a few steps back, ready to defend myself.

"Evelyn it's alright. No one will harm you." A voice spoke.  
I tipped my head sideways observing this person.

"Carlisle, maybe it's best if you all leave the room." My Jasper spoke to the tall man wearing a doctor's coat.  
Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen…  
I knew this man.  
Wait if I knew him, I was pretty sure I knew the rest as well.

My eyes scanned each and everyone's face.  
Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward…Alice… _why was she smiling?  
_Behind Edward another person appeared, peeking over his shoulder.  
She was different…her skin…her hair…her eyes. Bella?  
Than that lovely scent I had smelled a moment ago hit my nostrils, I could taste the smell in my lungs.

The aching in my throat got stronger, _Bella… she could ease my aching throat._  
My nostrils tickled at the scent. I needed Bella…

"Bella…" I sang to her and extended my hand towards her.

Edward pushed Bella back with an incredible force causing her to skit over the living room floor.  
Esme went immediately after her.  
Edward stood in front of me growling.  
I stood still, what was happening? I only wanted Bella…what was so wrong about that?  
The burn in my throat urged me to just throw Edward aside and walk to my cousin.

Something soft touched my arm, and held it tight with great force.  
"It's okay Edward…" Jaspers voice spoke.

"Jasper get real please, she's a newborn! You of all should know what that means!"  
Edward snapped at him.

"Evy won't hurt Bella… I know she won't, right Evy?" Alice calmly said to me.

I blinked, _why would I hurt Bella?_  
Edward didn't seem to care, he still stood in front of crouched in an attack position.  
I took a step back but I really wanted to take a step forward… the aching was getting frustrating.

"My throat…" I said to Jasper who had pulled me against him.

"I know it hurts, my love… I think I should take you out on a hunt." He said to me.

"I think Emmett should go along just in case." Carlisle suggested.

_A Hunt?_ What were they talking about…?

Then something weird caught my eyes.  
There was a woman in the room, a woman I haven't seen before but yet she looked rather familiar.  
Bright ruby red eyes were staring back at me.  
I pushed Jasper away from me and walked over to the woman.  
She was walking towards me as well.

I moved my hand up to touch her, and to my surprise so did she…

It was me.  
Those red eyes were my eyes, that gorgeous pale skin was my skin…  
My hair had a lovely glossy shine over it.

I jumped back in shock. I wasn't dying at all…

My human life had been dying…

_I got… turned!_

"Darlin'…" Jasper voice came from behind me as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You changed me…"

"No it wasn't it was me!" Alice said from the back but Carlisle shushed her.

Those eyes, soulless eyes…  
They were all I could look at…  
Cold and hard like Victoria's and Demetri's…

"I'm a…" I couldn't say it.

My mind only filled itself with the negative I couldn't for one second think of anything positive.  
Not even Jasper sweet and loving touch could turn my thoughts to anything else.

My thoughts worked in a quicker pace and before I had even noticed, I had jumped through the window.  
I had to get rid of this aching feeling before I would do anything stupid.

* * *

**Jasper's p.o.v**

_Evy…_

Angrily I turned my head to Alice who lowered her eyes.  
"See what you did!"

Alice jerked her head back up and took a step towards me," I don't hear you complaining about what I did! You can't fool me Jasper Whitlock! You're happy with my choice, I can see it!"

Carlisle stepped between us," shouldn't you go after your mate? A hungry newborn out in Forks is the last thing we need."

Without a word I ran after Evy. But I wasn't alone… Emmett was behind me, following just in case.

Now that she was a newborn, she was incredible fast. Faster than me even!  
Carlisle was right, at this point I should focus on teaching Evy the ways of the Cullens.

I just hope I wasn't too late and that Evy hadn't attacked anyone yet.

The look she gave me, she thought she was still alive. That Carlisle had managed to make her well again.

But the reality was far more different. She wasn't the same Evy as before. She was Evy the vampire.  
With Crimson eyes and a pale skin…  
I couldn't deny the feeling she gave me once her eyes had opened.  
Happiness, relieve but most of all love.

And when she said my name, I know it was my Evy.

For being a newborn she reacted quite well, but maybe that was only because she somehow didn't understand that she had been turned.

"Jazz!" Emmett yelled, calling me back to reality," when we find her…can I wrestle with her?"

"Emmett honestly…" I groaned and then I stopped dead in my tracks.  
Emmett pulled to a stop inches behind me.

There in the distance was Evy in a crouched position.

"Look over there…" Emmett pointed to a shadow opposite Evy. It was a mountain lion!

But it wasn't moving, it was looking directly at her, and Evy didn't move either.

"Here kitty, kitty…" she spoke to the creature.

Emmett shook my arm," What is she doing?"

I knew exactly what she was doing, instead of attacking the creature or sneaking up on it, she was luring it to her…or should I say she was making the mountain lion obey her command.  
This was exactly why the Volturi wanted her, her powers had indeed increased. She wasn't even close to the animal.  
I was slightly worried too, she was a newborn and had no clue how to hunt and of all the creatures she had picked, she had chosen a mountain lion.

Could have been a deer or maybe even an elk, but no not my mate… she had chosen a feline creature.  
At least it wasn't a human. Carlisle will be pleased.

"Remember her power to persuade?" I whispered to Emmet who nodded in response,  
" That's what she's doing now…"

"Oh, well that's just boring!"He exclaimed.  
Immediately I told him to keep it quiet, but as I turned my gaze back to Evy, I could see she wasn't the least disturbed by our presence, she was only focusing on her prey.

The feline stepped closer and closer, I started to wonder if it was feeling anything or if it was blindness following Evy's demands.  
I couldn't sense anything from the creature.

Evy was moving towards it in the same manner as the animal was crouching.

"That's a good kitty…" she said seductively, her eyes had turned black with thirst.  
At that point a wave of fear it me, which came from the mountain lion. The spell had been broken and in those 2 seconds Evy had thrown herself at the creature and took her fist meal with delight.

"Maybe we should hunt alongside her?" Emmett suggested.

"We're not here for ourselves, Emmett. We are here to make sure that Evy doesn't kill or harm any humans." I reminded him.

Emmett sighed with frustration, always thinking about action.

I still had my eyes on my love. She had stopped taking the blood from the mountain lion and I knew she wasn't full yet. I also felt something a feeling of regret and feeling of confusion.

She acknowledge me and Emmett but she wasn't planning on coming over to us, I could tell by the way she was looking back at me.  
Before I had a chance to do anything she had started to run again. Emmett and I followed her.

"Not to be a nag or anything, but how long are you planning to follow her?" Emmett complained, being utterly bored by not being able to undertake anything.

"You're right, perhaps it's best if we,-"I stopped talking, something caught my scent and Emmett smelled it as well.

Human…  
_Shit…!_

Evy had caught the scent too of course.  
She was carefully watching into the distance, eyeing every move of the young man who appeared to be lost in the woods.  
Then she whistled a wolf whistle. I blinked what was she planning? Was she planning on toying with that young man before devouring him?  
I didn't want to wait to find out, Emmett and I emerged behind her and grabbed hold of Evy before she had the chance to move.

She growled at me but didn't struggle yet.

"Darlin', please… I know you're confused at the moment…" I said trying my best to calm her down.

"Don't you smell it? It's so much nicer than that little lion…" She replied with a grin, then she blinked and realized what she was about to do,  
"I… Jazz, I'm sorry."

I looked at Emmett and he released his grip on Evy as I took her in my arms," Let's hunt some more and make sure you are satisfied before we head back home."

I gave Emmett a slight nod, meaning I could handle it from here.

"Evy when you get back I want to arm wrestle you." He pointed at her and then he ran off.

Finally I was alone with her.  
The young man was already moving in the opposite directions and no other threats were around for as far I could tell.

"What's happening to me, Jasper?" She asked me with a worried voice.

"Its normal love, you're a newborn now. The only thing you want at this point is to feed." I comforted her.

She shook her head," It can't be normal, I feel like I could slip away at any second…how come I'm not as calm and collected like you are?"

I frowned at her," I'm sorry to disappoint you love, but have you forgotten the way I reacted when I first lay my eyes on you?"

Evelyn closed her eyes for a moment, and I watched her gorgeous face as a smile slowly appeared on her face.

"I was scared and yet I wasn't… somehow,-"She reopened her eyes," I knew it would all be alright…"

I couldn't help but laugh," all I could think off, was how to make you mine. Though I hate to admit it…I didn't care in what way you would be mine, as my lover or as my lunch."

"Lunch…"

Brilliant, that word she picked up.

"Come on. Let me teach you the vegetarian way off living."

* * *

**Many thanks go out this time to Momo16 for your many reviews and happiness about Evy and Jasper :)**

**and to Manal-diamond for your many reviews as well and for freakin' loving the story :)**

**So now that Evy is turned...what will happen next? and how does Bella feel about this?**

**Reviews please and we'll continue!**


	25. Yielding

**Chapter 25 Yielding**

**I apologize it took me so long to update, i don't know what went wrong!**

**anyway doesn't matter it's here now and i hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

I rubbed my elbow and kept throwing Edward annoyed glances for pushing me through the room.

"Bella, I said I was sorry a million times." He groaned.

"I hadn't even gotten a chance to get a good look at her." I grumbled.

Edward rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air.  
He told me more than once already that he pushed me away because Evelyn wanted to attack me. _Which she hadn't…_

"Bella she's a newborn, even if she's your cousin that doesn't make any difference. She will attack you." Edward kept repeating himself over and over again.

But it didn't matter, I wanted to see Eve. When Carlisle said there was nothing to do, that she wasn't going to make it. I was heartbroken!  
I couldn't stop the tears from running over my cheeks, she was dying and again it was my entire fault.

I know Edward always tells me to stop blaming myself for things that happen, but this was different… If it wasn't for me she might have still be normal.

_Like I still am…_

I was happy that I haven't lost Evelyn, but… why was I feeling so jealous? Was it because she now has what I want because she is what I want to be…?

I mean she didn't even want to become a vampire or at least I always felt like she didn't.  
_What am I thinking…? I shouldn't think like this!  
_I shouldn't feel angry towards Evy she hadn't done anything wrong.

Edward touched my hand and pulled it away from my lips, apparently I had been biting my nails.

"I don't think it's a smart thing to see her at this point." He said to me.

"And when will it be smart?" I asked Edward who looked at Carlisle for an answer.

Carlisle shrugged and said," I'm sorry I really don't know… it could be days, months."

"Don't say years…"I groaned.

"Emmett's back." Alice suddenly spoke and at that point Emmett showed up in the living room.

"Where's Jasper and Evy?" Esme asked her son.

Before Emmett could tell her Alice had already answered the question," Hunting."

"You look rather disappointed about something." Rosalie said to her mate.

"I wanted to hunt as well, maybe even wrestle with Evy now that she's super strong!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes," The newborn army we've been fighting wasn't enough for you?"

Emmett shrugged,  
"She has a weird way of hunting though, when we caught up with her, she was luring a mountain lion towards her. And it obeyed her."

I watched Carlisle expression change," Did she use her persuasion?" he asked Emmett.

"Yes, why else would a mountain lion willingly walk up towards her so she can have a meal?"

I shivered at that, I couldn't think of her and the word mountain lion and meal in the same sentence.  
I could feel Edward tense up beside me, this wasn't really helping, now he would never let me near her at all.

"They'll be home later on. Jasper told her he wants her to be full until they head back." Alice told us.

Edward stood up," I should take Bella back home then."

Back home, great…back to dad…  
Wait a minute…Charlie.

"What do we tell my dad?" I said to them.

Nobody responded, apparently nobody had thought about this yet…  
"This will be a problem." Carlisle rubbed his chin.

"She can't go home anymore, and if I tell him that she decided to head back home, he'll go after here."  
Dad would never buy it.

"Just tell him that Jasper and Eve are on a little holiday. He'll believe that for sure. He wouldn't like it, but at least it's a believable story." Alice suggested.

"Bella honey you don't look happy, aren't you glad that Evelyn is still with us?" Esme sat down next to me with a sympathetic look.

"Of course I'm happy, I'm so happy she's still with us." I immediately replied to Esme.

"You're disappointed she got changed and you're still human." Rosalie said with a glare.

Rosalie and I had never really gotten along, but lately we were getting on better terms with each other, I understood her opinion about my choice of wanting to be a vampire, a whole lot better now.  
It didn't necessarily mean we were best friends…

I could feel Edward giving me a questionable look. I tried to avoid his gaze,  
"It doesn't matter what I think or feel, I still want to see her!"

"Fine, you can see her and say something but then we're going to leave immediately, and no hugs." Edward added pointing his finger.

I pouted my lips, but Edward didn't respond to my puppy face.

"I'll call Charlie," Carlisle said to us," I think it's best if he hears it from me."

"Thank you Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled and walked away.

This really sucked.  
I wanted to talk to Evy, ask her question and be able to sit with her in the same room.  
Sure it wouldn't be the same as it was now that Evy has super strength, super speed and a lust for blood.  
Especially human blood, this newborn thing was annoying, still perhaps she was strong minded enough to be able control her urges.

I really hoped she would get out of her newborn faze soon...maybe she wants to change me?

"Bella."

I turned my head. Edward had said my name and gave me a what-are-you-thinking-off look.

"Are they coming back soon?" I asked Alice, ignoring Edwards look.

"Not for a while, maybe you should go home and calm Charlie down, and I'll call you when they return." She suggested.

I sighed deeply, _great…_

Edward pulled me up from the couch and intertwined his fingers with mine,  
" Let's go, Evy will be fine and I'll stay with you tonight." He whispered with his silky voice which gave me butterflies.

"Alright then…" I replied to him.

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

"I probably look like a mess."  
It's a good thing there wasn't a mirror anywhere near, I must have looked like I had stepped right out of a horror movie!  
With my tongue I licked a bit blood from my lips.  
This vegetarian way was annoying me, that mountain lion was doable but that deer! That tasted just…I don't know maybe like Tofu?

"You look incredible sexy to me Darlin'." Jasper smiled at me.

My clothes were in rags, there was blood all over my body from the animals.  
Jasper had told me it wasn't a wise thing to use my powers on the animals all the time.  
He wanted me to hunt like he and the Cullens did,  
which had caused me to look like this, it had all been very messy.

"I can't go back looking like this!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know if we can go back yet."

I tilted my head sideways and wondered what he meant.

"Darlin', don't tell me you forgot about Bella…"

"I haven't…but I don't understand what you mean."

"If Bella is still there, we don't know how you will respond to her being there. Edward probably won't let you near her." Jasper explained.

I placed my hands angrily on my sides," I won't attack Bella!"

"You don't know that, love."

I blinked… _I hate it when he was right._

"How about you and I go for a little swim? Get you cleaned up before we go back."

Jasper gently stroked my cheek.  
His touch wasn't cold anymore. It was warm and magnificently soft like silk.  
I agreed a swim would be a good idea, just him and me together all alone with nobody to bother us…

Jasper arched an eyebrow," What do you have in mind my love?" He whispered obviously having picked up the lustful feeling I was having.

"A whole new experience…" I smirked," I'll try to be careful with you."

Jasper laughed, I was much stronger than him at this point so now it was me who had to be careful.

Jasper grabbed hold of my hand and running together he guided me to a small pool. Hidden between the trees where no one would be able to bother us.  
Carefully he removed the dress from me, making sure he wasn't going to rip it further apart. We still had to go back home by the end of the day and I wasn't planning on showing myself naked in front of the other Cullens.

I tried to be careful when I took of Jasper shirt, but it was useless…I held his shirt clutched in my hand, both my hands…the shirt had ripped in to two parts.

"Sorry."I said, I couldn't help but grin a bit as Jasper decided it was better that he removed his pants himself just I case I would tear those apart as well.

Without warning he grabbed me and pulled me with him into the water.  
We both emerged with a smile on our face.  
And for the first time I felt happy in my new form. I was able to be with my mate without worry anything bad could happen.

"Come here you." I growled and I pulled Jasper towards me, my lips crashed down on his  
warm, soft lips.  
I couldn't stop kissing him it was an incredible feeling, like I was kissing him for the first time.  
Together we submerged and continued our tango under water.

Now that I was a vampire I had already noticed I didn't need air at all.  
Every time I took a breath I could taste my surroundings.  
And now that we were under water it was a whole new experience.

Jasper pulled away from the kiss and pointed upwards to the surface, then he pulled me against his body and we swam up.

"It's not fair to make a lady wait sir." I smiled at Jasper as he kept sending me big waves of lustful feelings.

"All those times that you tempted me, now it's payback time, Darlin'."  
He grabbed hold of my neck and vigorously kissed me.  
My hands crept up over his strong chest, on his shoulder and they stopped in his hair, twirling his honey blond curls around my fingers.

Someone was coming…  
Jasper and I pulled back at the same time and both looked into each other's eyes.  
He obviously sensed it too.  
Someone was coming this way, and it wasn't a Cullen.

Jaspers expression changed.  
He grimaced showing his teeth, it was someone he knew.  
I couldn't place the scent…  
"Who is it?" I asked him, the person was coming closer. It wasn't a human that was for sure I would have been going crazy by now if it had been.

"You stay here!" Jasper growled then he literally jumped out of the water and quickly put his pants on.

He was going to leave me in the water naked?  
I was a billion, well maybe not billion, but a whole lot stronger than him at the moment.  
I climbed out of the water ignoring the glare Jasper was giving me, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop me, but I know he had hoped I would have at least listened to him.

"Who is coming this way?" I asked him again but an answer wasn't necessary anymore. For the vampire was already walking our way.

Jasper stepped in front of me, and we both hissed at the figure that emerged from between the trees.  
I didn't have my dress on yet that's why Jasper had jumped in front of me.

"My, my, don't you look handsome now. All new and fresh… might I compliment you on your choice of clothing?" Demetri said with a smirk.

With one hand I held Jasper, preventing him from attacking Demetri.  
I was boiling with fury, I hated Demetri, and I hated him more than anything else that has ever happened to me.  
But I didn't want any fighting to happen. Perhaps it was a crazy thing for a newborn to think but enough fighting had happened.

"Why are you here, Demetri?" Jasper snapped at him," Evy isn't your business anymore now that she is one of us. You don't need to turn her or threaten her anymore!"

"I've got to say to you…Evy. I'm quite disappointed that it wasn't me who turned you. Your scent was magnificent as a human. It would have been a real honor."

Jasper moved quickly, I didn't react in time and before I knew it Jasper and thrown himself at Demetri and they started to fight.

Within a hurry I put the ragged dress on and rushed to my mate's aid.  
Like a wrecked ball I flung myself against Demetri's chest, sending him through a couple of trees.  
Jasper rushed to my side.

"Let me handle him." He said to me.

"No!" I growled at my mate. I could feel the anger igniting like a flame,  
"He's mine!"

"Let's Tango, my love." Demetri smirked standing up. Jasper's anger rose and I pushed him back.

"She's not your love!" Jasper yelled from behind me.

Before Jasper took another chance to attack Demetri, I was already at Demetri's throat.

"It's payback time, Demetri. I'm going to send you straight into hell!" Demetri had his eyes closed. Both my hands were wrapped around his throat.  
I know it was useless choking him seeing as he doesn't need air in his lungs, but it gave me a bit of satisfaction.

"How would you like it if _**I **_were to cut your neck this time?"

"I don't think Aro will like it if you tried to harm or even tried to destroy his tracker." Demetri said to me,  
"Why are you still here anyway? How did Bella respond when she saw you? Or did your hunger took the upper hand and you killed her already?"

I blinked at his remark.  
Then he opened his eyes and look deep into mine," You can't go back home Evy, that's why I'm here. Come with me to Italy where you don't have to worry about hurting anyone that you care for."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Bella of course, do you think you'll be allowed to be in the same room as her? You're the danger now, Sweets." His eyes shifted to Jasper who was standing behind me.  
I could hear him growl.

"I think you should leave before we hurt you." Jasper said in a monotone voice to Demetri.

Demetri devilishly smiled at him," You can come along if you want, perhaps that's best, you can never know what will happen if she were to come with me…alone."

I grinded my teeth and pushed Demetri against a tree," I'm going to warn you one more time…!"

"You know those red eyes suit you, makes you look like one of us."

And that was it, I snapped.  
I flung Demetri across from me and a loud hiss came from my throat.  
I pushed Jasper aside as I leaped towards Demetri who had landed gracefully on his feet after being thrown.  
No persuasion, he deserved to suffer and I had earned my revenge!  
This was going to be a woman to man fight.

We circled around each other as if we were doing a dance.  
Before I had the chance to strike something heavy landed on me, and then two people grabbed my arms. Restraining me to the ground…  
Carlisle had appeared in front of Demetri.

"I believe you're job here is done, Demetri. The only reason you were send here was to check if Evelyn had found us and if she was willing to join your coven. I believe you've extended your stay in Forks long enough. There's no reason for you to be here anymore."

"Let me go!" I growled figuring that the person on top of my back was probably Emmett.  
He held my head in a tight grip, making sure I wasn't able to look anyone in the eye.

I couldn't see who were holding my arms, but one of them was definitely Edward.  
Three vampires was a bit too much for me to throw off my back.

"Evelyn will never care for you in that way!" Edward shouted at Demetri, I could hear Jasper hiss with anger.

"Calm down Jazz." That was the voice of Alice.

"Well Demetri?" Carlisle calmly spoke.

Demetri started to chuckle," I guess my job here is done… oh and Evy, the offer will always be open of course.  
"I'll inform Aro of the decision…let's just hope he'll accept it."

"Leave!" Jasper snarled.

"Just remember what I said Sweets, they won't let you near Bella! And I know it will drive you mad!" Demetri yelled before vanishing into the sunset.

I was still on the ground, pinned down by Emmett, Edward and apparently Rosalie.

"Release her." Jasper said to them.

"You don't know if she'll run after him." Edward replied to him.

"Get off my mate!" Jasper said in a loud voice which silenced the forest.

Edward and Rosalie released my arms and Emmett jumped off my back.  
I couldn't help but feel utterly alone.  
Why did everybody think of me as a danger? I meant no harm, only to Demetri and if this would keep going on I would soon feel the urge to wipe the entire Volturi as well…

"I apologize, Evelyn, but we couldn't let you kill Demetri…" Carlisle said in a soft and caring voice," They will look for us and who knows what they will do. You can't kill a Volturi and get away with it. Do you understand Eve?"

Jasper held me in his arms and calmed me down, which worked and I gave a small nod to Carlisle, meaning I understood what he had been saying.

"I hate this… "I said," I hate this feeling, why can't things be normal… I feel horrible."

Someone other than Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder, Rosalie.

"I know how you feel… believe me I do. It will never leave, but it will be better. Trust me." she said to me with a little smile.  
I gave her a nod meaning I appreciated her compassion.

I turned my gaze to Edward," Will you let me see her?"

Edward looked from Carlisle to Jasper and then back to me.  
Impatiently I awaited his answer, for his answer was the only thing that could make me or break me…

* * *

**whoosh, i mean whoosh! what will Edward say? if he says no what will Evy do? if he says yes will Bella get hurt?**

**oooeeewwwww Review! and see :D i mean read :D **


	26. Zero tolerance

**Chapter 26 Zero tolerance**

**alrighty chapter 26!**

**lots of love to my reviewers you know who you are!**

**let's keep it short...ENJOY!**

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

"Edward?" I said to him again," I would appreciate it if you'd give me an answer."

Edward ran his hand through his brown tussled hair.  
He wasn't sure what to say I could tell by the way he stood in front of me.

"The truth is Bella wants to see you too…" He then said," I have to be honest I'm quite worried, it's not that I hate you Eve it's just…"

"There's a chance I'll snap and head straight for her throat."

Edward nodded and pointed at my face," as long as your eyes are still red, it's hard for me to trust you can keep control."

Edward loved Bella so much, I knew that. It was really hurtful that I wasn't able to be trusted being near Bella or even alone with Bella…

_Maybe Demetri was right? Maybe it would be best if I were to leave Forks…_

"Leaving Forks isn't the answer, Eve." Edward said to me having picked up on my thoughts.

"You have to stay here with us, it will be alright. Whenever Bella is with us we'll be on full alert or go out on a hunt." Alice suggested with a smile.

"That won't work at all." Rosalie dejected Alice her suggestion," let Evelyn near Bella and she'll leap for Bella's throat. I say let it happen."

Edward hissed at Rosalie who shrugged," It's what Bella wants is it not? To become one of us…I don't think she would mind if Eve accidentally bit her."

"Stop it you two." Carlisle said to them," this is no laughing matter."

Alice grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it." Maybe you should try to persuade yourself?"

I blinked," Excuse me?"

"Use your gift on yourself. You are able to persuade others into obeying your command. Why not try it out on yourself?"

Excitingly she looked at Carlisle who had stepped beside her.

"Mm, it's an interesting idea… though for being a newborn I think you're already very much in control." He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said appreciatively.

"What do you say Edward?" Alice asked her brother.

"It doesn't matter whatever I say nobody will listen, even Bella thinks I'm being insanely overprotective."

Edward shrugged.

I was so happy Edward agreed. Screw you Demetri with your' _**they won't let you near her!**__'_

Jasper pressed me tight against his body and smiled at me for he could feel my happiness.

"If you do get the urge to bite, just bite me Darlin'." He grinned.

"I still wonder… how is it that you all suddenly appeared here?" He then asked his family.

Carlisle nodded at Alice," You've got her to thank for that. She was watching the Volturi and noticed Demetri hadn't returned yet. When she focused on Demetri she saw him here with you two, I figured it was best to all head out here, in case more would decide to show up. Lately I'm a bit lost as to how they are behaving…"  
Carlisle eyed worried about something, he used to be a part of the Volturi coven. A long time ago and he knew them quite well.

"Let's go back Esme and Bella are probably wondering what's keeping us." Rosalie said pulling Emmett with her.

"I'll go ahead and prepare Bella for your visit, but…would you mind waiting until I say it's okay to come closer?" Edward asked me. It was a question but he didn't await my answer. Maybe he already knew my answer?

"Bella will be so pleased to see you." Alice smiled and I trusted her words, if anything bad was to happen she would have seen it already.

I mentally prepared myself as we started to run towards the Cullens home.  
_You won't hurt Bella, you won't hurt Bella. She's family, same mind, same home, same blood…  
Blood…_

**-#-**

"I see Edward." Esme exclaimed looking outside through the window while Bella stood beside her.

"What about Evelyn?" Bella asked her.

Esme narrowed her eyes but shook her head," Only Edward."

Bella stepped away from her and headed outside.  
Edward was with her within a second, wrapping his arms around his loved one.

"You Swans are really annoying, Evelyn convinced me somehow to agree with her seeing you." Edward complained but smiled at the same time.

"Did she use her persuasion on you?" Bella asked looking a bit shocked.  
But Edward shook his head.

"Is she coming?" Bella continued.

"Yes, as we're speaking she is. They were right behind me." Edward replied to her.

Bella eyes him for a moment and frowned," You look worried, you still think she will go into frenzy mode?"

Edward sighed deeply and Bella knew he was still worried.

**-#-**

I saw them in the distance, Esme, Edward and Bella…  
She was smiling brightly at me.  
I waited patiently as Edward had asked me.  
From where I was standing, which was still a bit far from Bella, I could see her perfectly.  
Her brown hair and her brown eyes…  
I wanted to hug her, and kiss her on top of her head like I did when I left her when we were kids.  
To stop her crying…I wondered if she cried when I had died and if she had jumped up in happiness when she heard I wasn't… well really dead as in buried under the ground.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the air through my nose.  
That's when that lovely smell caught my senses again.  
I remember it so well…  
It was the same smell I smelled when I woke up and the same smell when I saw Bella's head peeking over Edwards shoulder.  
Red eyes, my eyes… hunger.  
Black eyes, my eyes… Blood, human blood…Bella's blood.

_No!_

I reopened my eyes and took a step back,  
"I can't…" I muttered.

"Evy are you sure, we can hold you down if you want?" Alice said to me.

I frowned at her like she was the crazy one.

"Keep her away from me!" I screamed at Edward and I saw he immediately lifted Bella up in his arms and he started to run away.

My chest was moving up and down in a rapid pace.  
I failed, I couldn't do it…it was stronger than me. I couldn't be near Bella.  
I turned my eyes to the others,  
"This isn't working…"

Esme had come over from the house," We'll think of something Sweetheart…"  
she said with her sweet voice.

"I'll leave. I'll go far away…" I decided.

Jasper grabbed hold of my hands," You mean _**we**_ will leave."

"Are you sure about that? We can still try again later on?" Alice bit her lip for she didn't want her brother and new sister to leave.

"Alice I can't!" I hissed trough clenched teeth," It's stronger… even now I just want to run after Bella and just …"  
I closed my eyes and dug my nails deeply in Jaspers skin.  
He pulled me close.

"Will you be alright, just the two of you? You're still a newborn Evelyn, I'm not sure if Jasper can control you all the time." Carlisle said making sense with his comment.

Rosalie and Emmet looked at each other and nodded at the same time.

"We'll go with you two." Rosalie said.

"We still have to wrestle."Emmett joked,  
"Besides I could use a little vacation."

"Are you both sure? I think I'll manage." Jasper said to them, but Rosalie shook her head.

"Don't make this about you two, we need some time away." She said the last part with a wink to Emmett who smirked.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife Esme who looked absolutely distraught that they were planning on leaving.  
I looked at Alice.  
The way she was looking back and forward from me to Jasper, to the point where Bella had been a moment ago, she was struggling with the decision what was the best option for her.

"Alice…" I said with a whisper.

"You want me to stay here with Bella." Alice pouted looking at me and crossed her arms.

I nodded in respond," we can't all leave her… you're the one she needs right now along with Edward."

"If this is because I was the one who changed you,-"

I pulled myself away from Jasper and stepped in front of Alice, gently I grabbed her by her shoulders.  
"That's not the point, and you know it." I growled at her.

Alice threw her arms around me and hugged tight," I'll be watching you. Every step, every move… you won't be gone long. I know it."

Unexpectedly she pushed me back," You'll be leaving today…"

I nodded. I wanted to get away from Forks as quickly as possible.  
Leave behind my car and leaving behind Charlie's couch…Uncle Charlie.

"Charlie…"

"That's already taken care of, I called him myself a while back to tell him you and Jasper are away on a trip." Carlisle said to me.

I guess all the pieces were falling into place.  
I turned away from Alice and took a step towards Esme.

"Esme, I'm sorry for,-"I started to say but she wouldn't let me finish.

"You made Jasper the happiest man in this world, you became a sister to Alice and the others…but most importantly you're another daughter of mine now. I'll look after Bella, I'm sure she'll understand in time." Esme sincerely smiled at me. After that a hug followed and that was our signal to start packing.

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

What had just happened?  
"Edward let me go!" I yelled at him as we were near the back of my house.

Abruptly he stopped which caused my stomach to do a little summersault.

"You saw Evelyn, didn't you." he said to me.

"Yes I saw Evelyn, but that's not the point, I only saw her for a second and she wasn't even nearby!"

She had look stunning though, her skin, her hair, her face… she was perfect looking.  
It felt awful…

"Bella you got what you wanted, she got what she wanted. You heard her yell at me to get you away from her. She knew she was going to lose control had you stayed there any longer."

Edward was angry. I didn't need to be an empath like Jasper to sense it.  
He was right though…I hated that.

"You know what this means right?" I said to Edward with hopeful eyes.

He vigorously shook his head," No way Isabella Swan."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

He arched an eyebrow," are you sure about that? There are only a few options and I'm pretty sure the first option on your list has something to do with me and my venom."

I pressed my lips together in a tight line, was I that much of an open book?  
I probably was since Edward can't read my mind.

"And the other option…?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know, but I'll talk with the others and let you hear the suggestions tonight."

I sighed deeply, whatever the choice will be I knew it will be something I wouldn't like.  
One of us will have to be banned from visiting.  
My eyes widened.  
_No… would she?  
Of course she would she's a Swan… and knowing her she won't take no for an answer._

"Bella…" Edward gently shook me by the shoulder.

Immediately I grabbed hold of him and pressed my face against his cold chest,  
"You can't let her leave Edward, you can't. She has to stay here with us. We're going to get married soon, and if she's not here… I don't want to get married!"

Edward looked a bit shocked but then shook his head,  
"Bella love, you don't know for sure that she's going to leave."

"Yes she will, and you know she will. You know how unselfish she is. I was here first and she'll think she has no right to be here." I said to him with tears welling up in my eyes.

"All of you Swans are unselfish, noble people…always putting the welfare of others over that of your own." Edward said as he ran his hand trough my hair.

"I'll just stay at home the next few days, graduation is almost here and I should catch up on my studying. I won't be near Evy and you can come here all the time or I'll just spend most of my time over at Jacob, I'll be safe there."

Edward growled at this and looked me in the eyes," Let me talk to her first and then we will see, before you start running off to _your_ Jacob."

I wiped a few tears away and gave Edward a little smile.  
All will be fine, nothing to worry about.

"Now I suggest we take you inside and see in what kind of state Charlie is in because of Carlisle's phone call…" Edward grumbled, not looking forward to this particular scene.

"I think it's also best if we told him something else…" I looked deeply in Edwards eyes and extended my hand,  
"Give me the ring."

Edward frowned," You want to tell him now?"

I nodded," better now than wait…bad things come in threefold."

"I don't think that's how it works, and are you calling our wedding a bad thing?" He said with a crooked grin.

"I think we can handle this."I said with a smile.

"Alright then, Miss Swan…" Edward grabbed my hand and slipped the ring on my finger.

I took a deep breath and together we headed to the house.

* * *

**Evelyn's p.o.v**

"Evelyn!" Carlisle called out to me," could you come here please. There's something I want to ask of you."

I wondered what he wanted to ask me, I walked over to him and saw Carlisle had a big smile on his face.  
In his hands he held a book with a black cover.

"You had a question?"

He gave a nod.  
"It's a small favor and if you don't have any time for it maybe one of the others will…"

"What kind of favor?" I arched an eyebrow.

"I would like you to do some tests for me. Only a few, I've got it all written down in this journal. There are some blank pages in it where you can write down your findings and discoveries." He had the most radiant smile on his face. So excited, like a little boy going to Disneyland. He handed me the journal.

"Should I be worried?"

"No, no they're harmless test."

"Harmless for a vampire you mean." I gave him a skeptical look. I knew something like this would happen sooner or later. It's like Alice had said in the very beginning… Carlisle was fascinated by the different gifts vampires could have.

"I would really appreciate it." He smiled again.  
I rolled my eyes. I would take a look at the tests first before I decide anything. But I didn't tell him that.

"I'll see what I can do." I said to him and quickly ran back to Jaspers room.

When I entered the room Jasper already had a bag laid open on the bed.

"What did Carlisle want, my love?" he asked me as soon as I closed the bedroom door.

I handed him the journal Carlisle had given me and he flipped through the pages.  
He had a quizzical look on his face.

"I think we better discuss some of the things that he wrote down in here before you actually perform them."  
He waved with the book and threw it in the bag.  
Nothing of my personal belongings would go in the bag… I can't go back to the house and get my clothes.  
Jasper told me we would buy me a whole wardrobe. As for now I was wearing some of Rosalie's clothes.

I wasn't really aware of my feelings about leaving this place. I couldn't stop thinking about feeding.  
My throat was aching again and I had my last 'meal' two hours ago.

"Darlin', are you alright?" Jaspers asked me," You were growling."

"I'm hungry."

Jasper smirked and pulled me with him on the bed," Me too."  
He said with his golden eyes.

"I hope my eyes change soon…" I said with my eyes closed.  
I felt his warm lips gently kissing my eyelids.

"They will change in time. My feelings for you won't change."  
Jaspers kissed me on my lips and my hunger for blood shimmered away in the back of my mind.  
We matched each other perfectly now. Every touch was warm and soft and velvet like, no more coldness.  
Jasper didn't stop his kissing and he sent me waves of lust and love.  
My unnecessary breathing went quicker and the only thing on my mind now was getting him out of his clothes.  
My hands crept over his chest down to the top of his jeans. With one hand I unbuckled his belt as Jasper was unbuttoning my shirt.

"Still hungry?" He whispered.

"A different kind of hunger…" I growled back to him.

I was about to rip his shirt off when there was a knock on the door.

"Edward is coming back and he wants to talk to you Evy!" Alice yelled through the door," Get decent!" a giggle followed.

I growled deeply.

"Easy, Darlin'." Jaspers laughed as he buttoned my shirt.

"Maybe I should devour Edward." I said to Jasper.

"I think Bella will hate you for that." He grinned at me,  
"I'll get the bag and we'll leave immediately after Edward had his talk with you. I'll inform Rosalie and Emmett."

I gave him a nod and a quick but lustful kiss then headed out of the bedroom downstairs where Edward was waiting.

He stood there at the bottom of the stairs, facing my directions.  
He didn't appear in a happy state.

"Alice told me you're leaving." It was the first thing he said to me with a cold and distant voice.

I stopped halfway the stairs and gave him a nod," I thought it would be the best option…"

"Rosalie and Emmett are also coming with you and Jasper. You're going to take Alice too? What about Carlisle and Esme?" Edward continued.

"Edward, stop it!" Alice hissed at her brother from the kitchen.

"I didn't ask for them to come along, it was their own idea." I told Edward as I crossed my arms.

"Really, because we all know what you're capable off." Edward snapped.

My mouth dropped, what the hell happened to him. Edward had never yelled at me before let alone get angry with me.  
I felt two hands on my shoulders. They belonged to Jasper who had decided to check out why we were talking with raised voices.

"Edward, why are you yelling at Evelyn?" Jaspers asked him.

"We're just having a discussion, not something you have to worry about."

"Jazz, I'm fine…let me handle this." I said to my mate.

"Listen to your mate Jazz, even if you don't want to she can make you." Edward said coolly.

Jasper tensed up behind me, he wanted to strike Edward for his remark but I grabbed hold of his arms,  
"Calm down."

I turned my attention back to Edward.  
And that's when I saw it. Something was bothering him. He was angry but not with me…

"Edward…" I stepped away from Jasper and stopped at the bottom of the stairs in front of Edward," What's the matter?"

He looked down at me and his expression softened," Bella…"

"She knows I'm leaving?" I guessed.

"Not really, but she thinks you will…and I know you will."

"But I'll come back." I told him firmly.

"Bella doesn't want to get married with me until you can be with her in the same room."

I blinked, this was news I haven't heard before,  
"M-married?"

"We made an agreement, to get married after graduation and then she'll be changed."

I grimaced at this, even though I know it's what she wanted and it would sure make things a lot easier.  
But getting married, why hasn't she told me? Does Charlie even know?

"Charlie knows, we told him just now." Edward said to me, having read my thoughts.

"I guess congratulation is in order. But it still doesn't make sense why you come in here snapping at me like an alligator." I crossed my arms and feeling annoyed nobody not even Jasper thought about telling me about this marriage thing.

"She'll be devastated, you will be gone and the others will be gone. You'll know she'll blame herself for that. I don't want to see her in any kind of pain."

I arched an eyebrow," So you want to see her dead? Sucked dry to the bone because I can't control myself?"

Edward growled at me for my words. But they were the truth and he knew it.

"It doesn't matter where I'll be or whatever choice I make it will hurt her. And this choice is the less hurtful one." I continued,  
"I've made this choice and if you try to stop me. Well…let's just say I won't let you if you know what I mean."

"She'll understand in time Edward. And I'll still be here to keep her company." Alice had left the kitchen and quietly listened to our talk.  
The others had gathered as well.  
It was time to leave now.

Edward sighed," I'll tell Bella you love her and that you will miss her."

I smiled," My thoughts exactly."  
I hugged Edward, who hugged back.

"Let's get going." Jasper said as he walked over to Carlisle and Esme to say goodbye.

"You'll be back soon, and in time for the wedding. I'll make sure a lovely dress is ready for you." Alice said with a smile.

"I'll kick Bella…gently," I added seeing Edwards glare," for not telling me about this wedding herself.

Then I said my goodbye to Carlisle who whispered not to forget writing in the journal he had given me.  
Esme told me to be careful and keep an eye on her kids.  
I nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

There we were standing… Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and myself, standing in front of Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Edward.

We will be reunited soon and Bella will be standing here with us, safe and sound.

"Time to go, my Love…" Jasper whispered and we walked outside towards the car. Emmett's Jeep Wrangler.

"Bring me back a present!" Alice yelled as we got into the car.  
I smiled at her and promised I would.  
Then before I knew it we were gone.  
I looked back and waved to the distance as the house was getting smaller and smaller.

"You know where to go Emmett." Rosalie said with a smile to her mate. She was pretty excited about something.

"Are you alright, Darlin'?" Jasper stroked my cheek.

I looked deeply into his eyes, but there was only one thing on my mind at this moment… I hated myself for it…

"I'm hungry."

Emmett burst out into laughter and Rosalie just shook her head.  
Jasper kissed me on my lips and off we headed into the unknown.

* * *

**so this will be sort of an end, but that doesn't mean the story is finished... think of it as the ending of the Eclipse book.**

**i planned this story to be 26 chapters and no longer than that. as you can see every chapter starts with a letter of the alphabet and so on and so on.**

**I hoped everybody enjoyed this tale and will read the sequel i'm making!**

**Reviews please!**


	27. Please read this

**My dear 'Forever will be' readers.**

**The story ends here, but the sequel is already up!**

**So hurry and start reading it, reviewing it, adding it to your alert/favorite!**

**( many many! thanks to Momo16 who advised me to post this note at the end of this story! :D )**

**The sequel is called, 'For all eternity'**

**and you can find it on my profile page of course ;) **


End file.
